


Though our parts are slightly used

by sunny_witch



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV Alternating, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_witch/pseuds/sunny_witch
Summary: Исак страдает по Юнасу, а Эвен – по Микаэлю. Юнас и Микаэль встречаются. Исак и Эвен знакомятся.*Или Исак думает, что любовь – это риск, а Эвен считает, что это трагедия. Так всё и начинается.





	1. Исак: Он тебе нравится

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Though our parts are slightly used](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899603) by [Teatrolley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatrolley/pseuds/Teatrolley). 



Исак на вечеринке.  
  
Хотя вообще-то это просто сборище друзей, которое устроили Юнас и его парень, тот самый парень, к которому все ещё не очень привыкли, как и к тому, что Юнасу вообще нравятся и парни, и девушки. Причиной этого сборища/вечеринки стал тот факт, что их отношения настолько серьёзны, что парни захотели познакомить своих друзей.  
  
Это мило. Это могло бы быть мило.  
  
Исак прячется на кухне.  
  
Ну то есть не совсем прячется. Просто Махди пошутил, а Микаэль засмеялся, а Юнас посмотрел на него такими влюблёнными глазами, что это было даже хуже, чем когда он был влюблён в Эву, и, в общем…  
  
Исаку просто нужна небольшая передышка.  
  
Он торчит на кухне уже примерно пять минут, играя с магнитами на холодильнике, когда туда заходит незнакомец.  
  
Он и правда незнакомец, потому что Исак не помнит, чтобы видел его раньше. Должно быть, он из компании Микаэля, из тех, кого Исак умудрился не встретить у Саны и не найти в её списке друзей на Фейсбуке. И, вероятно, он опоздал, потому что появился здесь позже остальных.  
  
Когда он видит Исака, он улыбается.  
  
— Привет, — говорит он, поставив на стойку упаковку пива, и стряхивает со своих уложенных волос снег, который в этом году продолжает идти несмотря на то, что уже начало марта. — Я притворяюсь, что не опоздал. Можешь мне помочь?  
  
Что?  
  
— Как? — спрашивает Исак, удивлённый его прямотой, но парень лишь пожимает плечами, зубами стаскивая перчатки с рук.  
  
— Мы заболтались? — предлагает он.  
  
— Разве ты не звонил, чтобы войти сюда?  
  
— Запасной ключ.  
  
О.  
  
— Ты Эвен? — спрашивает Исак.  
  
Он много о нём слышал. Эвен — лучший друг Микаэля, и тот, как и Юнас, уже рассказывали Исаку о нём во время их предыдущих встреч, состоявшихся после настойчивых попыток Юнаса познакомить своего друга и своего парня. На самом деле это мило, что Юнасу важно, чтобы Исаку нравился тот человек, что нравится ему, и… В общем, всё это к тому, что Исак знает, кто такой Эвен.  
  
Эвен кивает.  
  
— Да, это я, — говорит он и протягивает руку для рукопожатия, но потом по непонятной причине опускает, прежде чем Исак успевает что-либо сделать. — Погоди, ты Исак?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Давай обнимемся.  
  
— Что?  
  
Исак редко обнимает людей, но Юнас рассказывал ему, что в этой компании парни очень тактильны. Возможно, это обычная ситуация для Эвена.  
  
— Ну мы же фактически лучшие друзья по закону.  
  
Это очень странные слова, но Эвен улыбается, произнося их, и ладно, возможно, Исак понимает, почему людям нравится этот парень. Он обладает ненавязчивым очарованием, которому трудно не поддаться.  
  
И он симпатичный. Может, Исак и сохнет по кому-то, но у него всё ещё есть глаза.  
  
— Ладно, — кивает он, и когда Эвен разводит руки в стороны в явном приглашении, Исак делает шаг навстречу.  
  
С Эвеном приятно обниматься. Он из тех, кто действительно обнимает людей на несколько секунд, вместо того чтобы просто к ним прикоснуться, и, в то время как Исак довольно слабо обнимает его в ответ, Эвен использует свои ладони, чтобы погладить его по спине, словно это для него привычное дело.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, — говорит он, когда они отходят друг от друга. Его слова звучат вполне искренне, словно он действительно ждал их встречи, и Исака бесит, что он не может ненавидеть никого из этих парней, потому что они и правда приятные, хотя и крадут у него Юнаса.  
  
— Мне тоже приятно, — отвечает Исак, оставляя свои мысли при себе.  
  
— Что ты вообще тут делал? Ты интроверт или просто настроение плохое?  
  
— Я пришёл за пивом.  
  
— Угу.  
  
Очень странно, что парень, которого Исак никогда не встречал, читает его настолько хорошо, чтобы вот так подтрунивать.  
  
— Я правда пришёл за пивом. Ты хочешь?  
  
— Конечно, — кивает Эвен. — Спасибо.  
  
Достав две бутылки из холодильника, Исак безуспешно пытается найти открывашку. Когда Эвен замечает это, он протягивает руки и забирает у него бутылки, а потом идёт к двери и открывает их о защёлку замка.  
  
«Выпендрёжник», — думает Исак, но ему это нравится.  
  
— Вот, держи, — говорит Эвен, передавая ему бутылку, и Исак забирает пиво, и они чокаются, прежде чем сделать первый глоток.  
  
Потом на кухню заходит Микаэль.  
  
— Да, да, и ты всё это знаешь, — говорит он, повернув голову в сторону коридора, откуда и идёт и где находится тот, с кем он разговаривает. Потом он оборачивается, видит Эвена, и его лицо вспыхивает радостью. — О, привет. Наконец-то ты пришёл.  
  
— Да я здесь уже целую вечность, — говорит Эвен, но это ужасная ложь, и Микаэль мгновенно хмурится, глядя на него.  
  
— Ну конечно, — кивает он, и Эвен посмеивается. А потом Микаэль разводит руки в стороны, и когда они обнимаются, Эвену приходится немного наклониться, потому что он настолько высокий. Объятья и на этот раз крепкие, Исак видит это, но замечает, что и со стороны Микаэля они такие же. — Приятно тебя видеть.  
  
— И мне.  
  
Они на мгновение сильнее сжимают друг друга, а потом отстраняются.  
  
— Ты уже познакомился с Эвеном? — спрашивает Микаэль, обращая своё внимание на Исака, но Исак продолжает смотреть на Эвена, который продолжает смотреть на Микаэля, и на его лице читается отчаянная нежность. Ох. — Да?  
  
— Э-э-э, — тянет Исак, глядя на Микаэля. — Да, да, познакомился.  
  
— Между прочим, это из-за него ты думаешь, что я опоздал. Мы просто заболтались с ним.  
  
— Ты так убедительно врёшь, — говорит Микаэль, и Эвен снова смеётся. Это приятный звук, но Эвен выглядит уязвимо, глядя в сторону Микаэля с такой же любовью, с какой недавно смотрел Юнас, и сердце Исак сжимается от боли за него. — Ты ещё не познакомился с Юнасом?  
  
Нежность в его голосе, когда он произносит имя Юнаса… Исак даже не может ненавидеть его за это.  
  
— Нет, не познакомился, — отвечает Эвен, и в его голосе наоборот тепла становится меньше. — Но не будем больше тянуть.  
  
— Пойду схожу за ним.  
  
Микаэль уходит, оставляя их вдвоём, и ситуация кажется довольно забавной, поэтому Исак не может не смотреть на Эвена с изумлением на лице. Когда тот замечает, то хмурится.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Он тебе нравится.  
  
Глаза Эвена слегка округляются, но прежде чем он успевает ответить, Микаэль снова заходит на кухню, на этот раз вместе с Юнасом, который улыбается, и на нём рубашка, когда-то принадлежавшая Эскилю, а теперь перешедшая к Исаку, но уже какое-то время живущая в шкафу у Юнаса. На этот раз нежность появляется в глазах Исака.  
  
— Привет, бро, — обращается к нему Юнас. — И привет…  
  
Он протягивает руку Эвену для рукопожатия, и на этот раз Эвен не предлагает обняться.  
  
— Приятно наконец познакомиться.  
  
— Мне тоже, — кивает Эвен. — Я много о тебе слышал.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
— Эв припахал Исака врать ради него, — сообщает Микаэль.  
  
— Нет…  
  
— Это не…  
  
Они оба замолкают и смотрят друг на друга, а Микаэль и Юнас смеются.  
  
— Что такое, Ис? — спрашивает Юнас, и в груди Исака теплеет от этого прозвища. — Я думал, ты крутой пацан?  
  
— В его оправдание, — вмешивается Эвен, — могу сказать, что я отлично умею убеждать.  
  
— Хм, — скептически хмыкает Исак, и Эвен и Микаэль разражаются смехом.  
  
— Я знал, что вы друг другу понравитесь, — говорит Микаэль. Лицо Эвена снова смягчается, а Юнас обнимает Микаэля за плечи, показывая свою заботу о нём больше, чем о ком бы то ни было раньше, потому что совершенно очевидно, что Микаэль делает его мягким тоже. Потом обращается к Юнасу: — Миссия успешно выполнена.  
  
— Ммм. — Это какой-то только их личный, нежный звук. — Вернёмся на вечеринку?  
Микаэль кивает.  
  
— Мы вернёмся на вечеринку, парни, — обращается к ним Юнас своим обычным голосом.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Эвен, и, кивнув им обоим, Юнас и Микаэль снова уходят из кухни.  
  
— Кто бы говорил, — Эвен поворачивается к Исаку, как только парочка исчезает из зоны слышимости.  
  
— О чём ты?  
  
— Он мне нравится? Он тебе нравится.  
  
Исак не знает, должно ли его беспокоить, что его настолько легко читать, но, с другой стороны, возможно, Эвен замечает, потому что сам находится в той же лодке. На самом деле это такое глупое клише. Они оба влюблены в своих лучших друзей, которые в свою очередь влюблены друг в друга.  
  
В результате Исак лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
— Полагаю, нам обоим нравится он, — говорит он. — Только не один и тот же он.  
  
Эвен кивает, потом пожимает плечами, а после поднимает бутылку с пивом.  
  
— Выпьем за это? — предлагает он, и Исак кивает.  
  
— Почему бы и нет, — говорит он. — Выпьем за это.  
  


*

  
  
На следующий день у него смена в библиотеке, где он работает, и он катит тележку со сданными книгами, расставляя их обратно на полки. Рядом с ним идёт Эва.  
  
— У меня похмелье, — жалуется она, потирая переносицу, где скорее всего зарождается головная боль. Она и выглядит так, словно у неё похмелье, натянув на себя толстовку и слишком много слоёв одежды, как и всегда, когда она не хочет смотреть в лицо миру.  
  
— У тебя всегда похмелье, — говорит Исак.  
  
— Грубиян, — отвечает она, и он улыбается. — Я же здесь, не так ли? Я вылезла из кровати, провожу с тобой время.  
  
— Это правда, — соглашается Исак. — Но почему?  
  
Когда она шлёпает его по груди, Исак фыркает от смеха.  
  
— Не будь мудаком, — говорит она, и Исак поднимает руки, сдаваясь. Они молча двигаются между стеллажей какое-то время. — Вчера было весело, правда?  
  
— Конечно, — кивает Исак.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, Юнас счастлив?  
  
Так странно, как много между ними невысказанного, когда речь заходит об этом. О парне, о котором она всегда приходила поговорить с ним, когда они были младше, о парне, который им обоим нравится.  
  
Впрочем, Исак не уверен, что она об этом знает. Раньше она была не слишком наблюдательной.  
  
— В смысле, что Микаэль делает его счастливым, да?  
  
— Я думаю, да, — отвечает Исак, не чувствуя радости оттого, что приходится говорить об этом. — Да и откуда мне знать больше, чем знаешь ты? Ты ведь сама там была.  
  
— Да, но ты больше времени провёл с ними. Ты же его лучший друг.  
  
Исаку больно. Ему не должно быть больно, потому что это правда, и он должен быть счастлив. Счастлив, что Юнас является частью его жизни, что они близки, что он не просто друг, а лучший друг. Самый родной для него.  
  
И всё равно ему больно, совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
— Хм, — тянет он без выражения.  
  
— Но, — продолжает давить она, и Исак готов начать закатывать глаза. — Ты думаешь, он счастливее? Чем раньше?  
  
Вероятно, имеет она в виду, счастливее, чем с ней.  
  
Исак одновременно ей сочувствует и в то же время поражается, как ей удаётся не замечать его каждый раз, когда они говорят о Юнасе. Словно она даже не видит, что ему не нравится обсуждать эту тему, хотя Исаку кажется, что теперь он уже совсем не скрывает своего нежелания говорить об этом.  
  
Возможно, она просто считает, что такая реакция вызвана чем-то другим.  
  
— Эва, — говорит он, одновременно обеспокоенно и раздражённо. — Я не думаю, что дело в тебе.  
  
— Но я не…  
  
— Если ты спрашиваешь меня, потому что переживаешь за него, то я не знаю, счастливее ли он сейчас, но он действительно выглядит счастливым. — Он часто повторяет это самому себе. — Если ты спрашиваешь меня об этом, потому что до сих пор влюблена в него…  
  
— Не влюблена.  
  
Исак вздыхает и с сомнением смотрит на неё.  
— Я не влюблена в него, — повторяет она.  
  
— Ладно, — Исак пожимает плечами. — Не влюблена.  
  
— Мы можем поговорить о чём-то другом?  
  
— Да пожалуйста, — кивает он. — О чём?  
  
— Разве не странно, что он друг брата Саны? — Исак с трудом сдерживает вздох. Вот и сменили тему. — Типа совпадение. Странно, да? Будто нам было суждено узнать эту компанию.  
  
— Типа судьба? — спрашивает Исак, подняв брови, но он всё равно рад смене темы.  
  
— Может быть, — кивает она, а потом начинает хихикать, словно подумала о чём-то смешном. — Словно вселенная говорит нам, что мы должны перестать встречаться с людьми из наших двух компаний, и немного расширяет границы.  
  
Исак тоже посмеивается.  
  
— Но это правда, — продолжает она. — Сана встречается с Юсефом, а Юнас встречается с Микаэлем. В тот момент, когда у нас уже закончились варианты, кто и с кем мог встречаться, у нас появилось шесть новых кандидатов.  
  
— Возможно, для тебя.  
  
— Можешь представить, если бы я встречалась с Адамом? Адам и Эва? Разве это не идеально? — спрашивает она. — К тому же, что ты имеешь в виду, говоря  _«для тебя»_? — То есть она заметила. — Они все не могут быть натуралами.  
  
— Статистически могут.  
  
— Да, но Эскиль постоянно говорит, что геи подсознательно тянутся друг к другу, и практически все, кого мы знаем, не натуралы. Возможно, Махди, но я и в нём не особо уверена.  
  
— Это не наше дело.  
  
Она закатывает глаза.  
  
— Неважно. Просто я хочу сказать, что вы с Муттой мило бы смотрелись вместе.  
  
— О нет, не верю, что ты это сказала.  
  
— Ты и Эвен? — она наклоняет голову, изучая Исака. — Не могу представить тебя с Элиасом.  
  
— Тебе обязательно нужно меня пристроить прямо сейчас? Я вообще-то на работе.  
  
Она отмахивается от него, не желая слышать жалобы.  
  
— Время не стоит на месте, — отвечает она. — На самом деле давай-ка вернёмся к тебе и Эвену. Он тот, с кем тебе не придётся наклонять голову вниз во время поцелуев.  
  
— Эва. — Когда она слышит раздражение в его голосе, она улыбается. — Пожалуйста. Ты не могла бы перестать болтать и помочь мне с книгами?  
  
— Ладно, ладно, — говорит она, и, когда Эва тянется поправить его рубашку, он позволяет ей. — Позволь мне поработать вместо тебя.  
  
Исак фыркает, и Эва улыбается ему, потом находит книгу, читает название на корешке и ставит её на правильную полку.  
  
— Доволен, лентяй? — спрашивает она.  
  
Исак закатывает глаза, но улыбается.  
  
— Да, — кивает он. — Доволен.  
  


*

  
  
В тот вечер, когда он возвращается в коллективет, он чувствует себя ужасно уставшим.  
Вместо того чтобы поговорить со всеми, он пулей бросается в собственную комнату, громко захлопывает за собой дверь и кидается на кровать.  
  
Сегодня суббота, у него тоже похмелье, и ему просто хочется подремать.  
  
На самом деле болтовня Эвы в основном была глупой, но всё равно заставила его вспомнить о том, как проходила вечерника. Там были она, их друзья, друзья Микаэля, и Исак довольно часто сидел рядом с Эвеном на протяжении вечера, и много смеялся над тем, что тот говорил.  
  
Не вставая с кровати, Исак тянется к заднему карману и выуживает оттуда телефон. Задумавшись на мгновение, он нажимает на ярлык Фейсбука.  
  
Он ещё не добавлял никого из новых знакомых в друзья и не знает ничьих фамилий кроме Элиаса. Поэтому он идёт на страницу Юнаса с обновлённой красивой чёрно-белой фотографией профиля, сделанной Микаэлем, находит Мика в его списке друзей, переходит на его страницу и к его друзьям, чтобы найти там Эвена.  
  
Через секунду он находит желаемое:  _Эвен Бэк Насхайм_.  
  
Исак переходит на эту страницу.  
  
Она практически полностью закрыта, содержимое доступно лишь друзьям, но кое-что Исаку видно. Это новая страница, созданная всего лишь полтора года назад, когда Эвен поступил в университет, если они с Микаэлем учатся вместе. Они на два года старше Исака и его друзей, но по крайней мере Микаэль точно брал академический отпуск на год, в то время как все они после школы сразу поступили в университет, так что они с Эвеном опережают их всего на курс.  
  
Это странно. И Исаку хочется узнать, что случилось.  
  
Остальная доступная информация на странице — фотография профиля и баннер. На первой он смотрит прямо в камеру и выглядит по-модельному круто. На второй же он вместе с парнями, включая Микаэля. Они все обнимаются, и на этой фотографии Эвен шикоко улыбается.  
  
Исак улыбается, глядя на неё.  
  
Изучив его страницу на Фейсбуке, он ищет Эвена в инстаграме, разыскав его аккаунт через фотографии, на которых отмечен Микаэль. На них он тоже улыбается и выглядит круто, и он находит много снимков, где изображены пятеро парней. Часто они все вместе, на некоторых Микаэль в одиночестве, делает что-то глупое, как, например, сильно натягивает капюшон толстовки на лицо.  
  
Есть также фотографии, на которых отмечен университетский киноклуб, и Исак полагает, что Эвен иногда там бывает. Также он находит несколько скриншотов из фильмов, и на одном из них Исак узнаёт кадр из «Ромео + Джульетта», и это очаровательно. Должно быть, Эвен тоже изучает киноискусство, как и Микаэль.  
  
Он прокручивает фотографии дальше, и ниже он находит фотографию девушки, сделанную несколько лет назад, в подписи к которой просто стоит сердечко. Должно быть, это его бывшая девушка или что-то типа этого. Когда Исак заходит на её страницу и просматривает фотографии, то находит ещё больше снимков Эвена. На одном из них он сидит в кровати без рубашки, натянув одеяло до пояса, жуёт тост и улыбается в камеру.  
  
Исак чуть не делает скриншот.  
  
Ему бы хотелось увидеть больше. Он обдумывает, не отправить ли ему запрос на добавление в друзья на Фейсбуке, или не подписаться ли на него в инстаграме — его большой палец зависает над кнопкой, но он колеблется, и в результате возвращается на собственную страницу.  
  
Он не знает, что его останавливает, но явно есть что-то, заставляющее сомневаться. Он просто ещё не готов.

*

После окончания утреннего семинара в понедельник у Исака есть час до начала лекции, поэтому он отправляется на ланч в студенческую столовую с парнями.  
  
— Привет, — немного рассеянно кивает Магнус, когда Исак подсаживается за столик, и они с Махди снова рассматривают что-то в телефоне и продолжают начатый до его прихода разговор. — Как выходные?  
  
— Да как обычно.  
  
— Ты слышал, Фрэнк Оушен выпустил новый сингл?  
  
— Хм.  
  
— Он только его и слушает, — сообщает Махди немного раздражённо, и Исак ухмыляется. — То есть реально постоянно.  
  
— Что?  
  
Это произносит Юнас, который только что вошёл с улицы. Он ещё не снял куртку и обходит их по кругу, хлопая по ладоням в знак приветствия, а потом усаживается рядом с Исаком, так близко, что их плечи соприкасаются.  
  
— Новая песня Фрэнка Оушена, — говорит Махди.  
  
— О, она такая клёвая.  
  
— Я знаю, — кивает Магнус. — Я её слушал все выходные.  
  
— Это правда.  
  
Юнас и Исак фыркают, и Юнас поворачивается к нему, только к нему, и закатывает глаза в ответ на перепалку парней.  
  
— Ну, — говорит он. — Похоже, ты отлично провёл время. Как у остальных прошли выходные? Всё нормально?  
  
— Да, — кивает Махди. — Микаэль был таким классным в пятницу, бро.  
  
Глаза Юнаса смягчаются при упоминании его имени, и Исак наблюдает за этим, испытывая знакомую боль в груди. Юнас никогда не был таким раньше, и Исак думает, что в Микаэле есть что-то особенное, раз ему удалось вызвать в его друге подобные чувства. Возможно, дело в его открытости, которая заставляет Юнаса открываться в ответ.  
  
Как бы то ни было, Юнас улыбается, коротко, и тепло, и практически интимно, словно это предназначается Микаэлю, пусть его здесь и нет.  
  
— Он клёвый, — поддерживает Магнус, и Юнас кивает им обоим. — Мне остальные тоже понравились. Хотя довольно странно тусить с братом Саны без неё.  
  
Это и правда было странно. В субботу утром Сана прислала Исаку два сообщения: нахмурившийся смайлик и  _«Элиас говорит о тебе и парнях. От тебя невозможно спрятаться»._  
  
Это заставило Исака рассмеяться, и в ответ он отправил ей сердечко, на что она написала:  _«Не забудь прочитать заданный материал к понедельнику, будем работать в команде»._  
  
В общем-то, совершенно обычное их общение.  
  
— Сану это бесит, — говорит теперь Исак, и Юнас поворачивается к нему, подняв брови.  
  
— Серьёзно?  
  
— Она хочет избавиться от Исака, — кивает Магнус. — Но не может. Разве нас бы это не бесило на её месте?  
  
— Ха-ха, — саркастично замечает Исак.  
  
— Шутка.  
  
— Хм, ты просто расстраиваешься, что я гораздо очаровательнее тебя. Я настоящий профи, вот и всё.  
  
— О, ты кто, прости? Можешь повторить? — Когда Исак показывает ему средний палец, Магнус смеётся. — Потому что, если я правильно помню, ты, возможно, и хорошо флиртуешь, но ты также единственный из нас, кто ни с кем не встречается.  
  
— Какое отношение это имеет к моему шарму? — спрашивает Исак. — Это лишь означает, что я никому не позволяю встречаться со мной.  
  
— Ну да, понятно.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Да ничего, — говорит Махди. — Думаю, мы все можем согласиться, что теперь уже очень скучно слушать о нежелании Исака с кем-то встречаться, так что давайте сменим тему.  
  
— Угу, — кивает Юнас. — Ис, ты так и не ответил, хорошо ли провёл выходные?  
  
Юнас всегда так делает. Каким-то образом он всегда подмечает такие вещи, и даже когда они находятся в компании, всегда настаивает на том, чтобы проверить, как он.  
  
Это было бы приятно. Это было бы чертовски мило. Если бы из-за этого Исаку не становилось ещё труднее забыть его и попробовать двигаться дальше.  
  
— Да, — отвечает он, скрывая собственные мысли. — Я был с Эвой.  
  
— О, мило. У неё было похмелье?  
  
— Ага.  
  
Они оба фыркают.  
  
— Прекрасно. Кстати, ты очень понравился Микаэлю.  
  
Исак ревнует. Он притворяется, что это не так, старается убить в себе это чувство, но всё равно ревнует.  
  
— Ну, я же клёвый, — шутит он.  
  
— Это правда. — Иногда Исаку хочется, что Юнас, блядь, просто заткнулся. — В любом случае…  
  
Прежде чем Юнас может закончить то, что собирался сказать, его телефон звонит.   
Приложение, которое он скачал около месяца назад, напоминает о начале молитвы, и Исак закрывает рот, потому что внезапно получает лишнее доказательство того, как сильно теперь Юнас предан другому человеку.  
  
Исаку правда очень-очень нужно взять себя в руки и двигаться дальше.  
  
Сидящие по другую сторону стола Махди и Магнус стонут.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Юнас, беря телефон и выключая звук уведомления. — Мне теперь нужно знать о таких вещах.  
  
— Возможно, — соглашается Махди. — Но не мог бы ты узнавать о них в  _беззвучном режиме?_  
  
Это смешно. Смешно настолько, что Юнас фыркает секунду спустя, смешно настолько, что и остальные парни не могут сдержаться.  
  
Юнас прекрасно выглядит, когда смеётся, и он сейчас так счастлив. Микаэль делает его счастливым, нахождение с Микаэлем делает его счастливым.  
  
Исак молчит.  
  


*

  
  
По дороге на лекцию они сталкиваются с Микаэлем и Эвеном во дворе.  
  
Разумеется. У них большой студенческий городок, и Исак, блядь, никогда никого не встречает, хотя и знает достаточное количество людей здесь, с кем мог бы столкнуться. Но сталкиваются они именно с Микаэлем и Эвеном. Потому что как же иначе.  
  
— Лёгок на помине, — говорит Магнус, когда замечает их, и когда Юнас видит Микаэля, выражение его лица снова невероятно смягчается. — Привет, парни.  
  
— Привет, — отвечает Эвен.  
  
— Привет, — кивает Микаэль.  
  
— Идёте на лекцию? — спрашивает Магнус.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Юнас тихо и очень нежно, и когда Исак поднимает голову, то видит, что он подошёл к Микаэлю, и они стоят очень близко друг к другу, держась за руки.   
— Можно?  
  
Микаэль кивает.  
  
— Ммм…  
  
Юнас наклоняется ближе и целует его. Кажется, они оба улыбаются в поцелуй, и переплетают пальцы, и когда отстраняются друг от друга, Юнас резко притягивает Микаэля к себе, чтобы ещё раз поцеловать. Микаэль тихо посмеивается над ним.  
  
Исак отводит глаза.  
  
Когда он делает это, то замечает на себе взгляд Эвена, и когда их глаза встречаются, Эвен изумлённо и весело поднимает брови. Исак закатывает глаза, отчего Эвен улыбается ещё шире, практически дрожит от еле сдерживаемого смеха.  
  
Нет, ну кто бы говорил!  
  
Но потом Эвен пожимает плечами, словно смиряясь, будто он согласен с Исаком в том, какая это идиотская ситуация, и Исак понимает, что тоже улыбается, пусть и совсем немного. Есть что-то приятное в подобной солидарности.  
  
— Ты сегодня довольный, — говорит Сана, когда он садится рядом с ней в аудитории пять минут спустя. — Ты наконец выспался?  
  
— Не совсем, — отвечает Исак. — Просто у меня был хороший ланч.  
  
— Еда решает все проблемы.  
  
— Хм.  
  
— Ты всё прочитал, как я тебе говорила?  
  
— Сана, — говорит он, вытаскивая из рюкзака учебники и ноутбук. — Сана, Сана, Сана. Я не только прочитал, но я даже сделал конспект прочитанного и подготовился к тематическому исследованию. Ну и кто теперь супер-профи обучения?  
  
— По-прежнему я.  
  
— Хм, — скептически тянет он, и, конечно, Исак дразнит её, но, видимо, это срабатывает, потому что она практически улыбается. — Думаю, ты скоро поймёшь, что ошибаешься.  
  
— Посмотрим, — отвечает она, и Исак поднимает брови, словно принимая вызов.  
  
— Ладно, — кивает он. — Посмотрим.  
  


*

  
  
Позднее этим днём он видит Юнаса, Микаэля и Эвена, которые болтают друг с другом на улице.  
  
— Эй, — замечает его Юнас и машет рукой, подзывая к ним. Кажется, Исаку не удастся отмазаться. — Как лекция?  
  
— Нормально.  
  
— Мы собираемся потусить, не хочешь с нами?  
  
Исак поднимает брови, переводя взгляд с Юнаса на Микаэля и обратно.  
  
— Третий лишний?  
  
Микаэль и Эвен фыркают от смеха.  
  
— Эв тоже там будет, — говорит Микаэль.  
  
— Так что мы оба будем третьими лишними, — добавляет Эвен.  
  
Исак вздыхает. На самом деле ему так трудно быть с ними, когда они вместе. И дело не в том, что они намеренно исключают его. Вообще-то они не худшая парочка, с которой можно проводить время. Но Исак слишком ревнует и слишком страдает от неразделённой любви, чтобы быть хорошим другом и перестать обращать на это внимание.  
  
— Мне нужно кое-что почитать для семинара, — говорит он, пытаясь отмазаться.  
  
— Нет, не нужно, — возражает Юнас, которому всегда удаётся видеть его насквозь, и Исак многозначительно смотрит на него.  
  
— Вообще-то правила хорошего тона предполагают, что ты позволяешь кому-то соврать, когда человек пытается ненавязчиво тебе отказать.  
  
Эвен смеётся, и Юнас тоже улыбается.  
  
— Ладно, чувак. Просто подумал, что всё равно спрошу.  
  
— Мы могли бы потусоваться, — говорит Эвен, поворачиваясь к Исаку.  
  
— Вы нас бросаете? — спрашивает Микаэль.  
  
— Вы же парочка, — сообщает им Эвен. — Полагаю, что вы можете придумать, чем заняться без моего присутствия. Полагаю, что есть вещи, которые вы можете делать только в моё отсутствие.  
  
Микаэль краснеет, а Юнас смеётся. Эвен снова оборачивается к Исаку.  
  
— Хочешь?  
  
— А что мы будем делать?  
  
Эвен пожимает плечами.  
  
— Да что угодно, — отвечает он. — У меня дома есть кое-что.  
  
— Травка? — Эвен кивает. — Ну ладно.  
  
— Согласен? — На этот раз кивает Исак. — Отлично.  
  
Микаэль возмущённо фыркает.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — тянет он. — И это всё, да? Годы дружбы, и ты бросаешь меня ради травки?  
  
— Иди целоваться со своим парнем в каком-нибудь уединённом месте, — говорит Эвен, отмахиваясь от него. — Пока. Мы с Исаком отлично проведём время без вас.  
  
— Я оскорблён.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю. Передай привет парням, когда придёшь домой.  
  
Прежде чем Микаэль успевает ответить, Эвен кладёт руку Исаку на спину между лопаток и осторожно подталкивает в сторону трамвайной остановки, пока смеющийся Исак не начинает двигаться сам.  
  
— Гладко вышло, — говорит он, и Эвен тоже смеётся, и этот звук кажется удивительно радостным.  
  
— Готов на всё, лишь бы не быть третьим лишним, — сообщает он. — И у меня правда есть отличная травка. Ты всё еще хочешь пойти?  
  
Это шанс отказаться. Исак совсем не знает Эвена, и, возможно, он должен отказаться, потому что, вероятно, странно проводить время с лучшим другом парня твоего лучшего друга, когда вы оба влюблены в них.  
  
Но несколько дней назад Исак пытался узнать о нём что-нибудь онлайн, и ему в принципе хочется потусоваться с ним. Так что…  
  
— Конечно, — говорит он. — Я всё ещё хочу пойти.  
  


*

  
  
Выясняется, что у Эвена тоже есть соседи по квартире.  
  
Он объясняет устройство их проживания Исаку, пока они сидят радом в трамвае. Их шестеро, так что они разделились на две группы по трое, когда решили, что пора съезжать от родителей и искать собственное жильё. Эвен живёт с Муттой и Адамом, а Микаэль — с братом Саны и парнем Саны.  
  
«Круто», — думает Исак. Теперь уж она не сможет злиться на него из-за ещё большего вмешательства в её жизнь.  
  
Когда они заходят в квартиру, Эвен кричит, желая выяснить, есть ли кто-нибудь дома, и когда никто не отвечает на его приветствие, улыбается и кивком приглашает Исака пройти дальше по коридору.  
  
Комната буквально кричит о том, что принадлежит Эвену.  
  
Там есть проигрыватель, и гитара, и постеры кинофильмов на стенах. Там есть аппаратура для съемок фильмов: камеры, и триподы, и ещё какие-то устройства, названий которых Исак не знает.  
  
Там есть его кровать, расположившаяся в углу комнаты под окном, и настоящие занавески, и шкаф, полный книг, и безделушек, и фотографий других людей. На некоторых из них запечатлены его друзья, на одной — сам Эвен, младше, чем сейчас, с двумя взрослыми, должно быть, его родителями.  
  
Там есть стол и разбросанные на нём ручки, карандаши, блокноты, альбом для рисования, закрытый, и Исаку хочется его открыть.  
  
Когда-то у него тоже были вещи, когда он ещё жил с родителями, вечность назад. У него были постеры, и книги, и куча барахла, которое придают комнате индивидуальность и которое так сложно было перевезти, когда он съезжал, и которое слишком дорого, чтобы покупать снова.  
  
Так что комната Эвена кричит о том, что у него вполне достойная жизнь и отношения с семьёй.  
  
— Ты о чём-то думаешь, — констатирует Эвен.  
  
— Тебе нравится кино, — говорит Исак, уже не так безупречно врущий, как раньше, но по-прежнему умеющий не делиться тем, что происходит у него в голове. Он машет рукой в сторону постеров над кроватью Эвена. — «Ромео + Джульетта»?  
  
— Классика, — кивает Эвен, и Исак, который смотрел его лишь однажды, но очевидно знающий сюжет, пожимает плечами. — Я иногда работаю волонтёром в университетском киноклубе.  
  
Исак закусывает губу и старается не улыбаться этому уже известному ему факту, потому что было бы стыдно в таком признаться.  _Эй, незнакомец. А ты в курсе, что я на днях сталкерил тебя онлайн?_  
  
— Да? — вместо этого говорит он.  
  
— И я изучаю киноискусство. С Микаэлем, как ты, вероятно, знаешь.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
— Хм. — Эвен перестаёт рыться в одном из ящиков стола и оборачивается, держа в руках косяк. — Нашёл!  
  
В результате они оказываются на кровати под окном, которое Эвен открывает несмотря на холод, чтобы  _«дать дыму пространство для побега»._  
  
Исак опирается головой на изголовье, а Эвен устроился на маленькой горе подушек в изножье, так что они могут видеть друг друга, касаясь друг друга ногами.  
  
Глаза Исака неотрывно следят за каждым движением Эвена.  
  
— На самом деле сейчас очень забавно учиться, — рассказывает Эвен об учёбе. — Сейчас мы изучаем всякие технические вещи. Хорошо для разнообразия, что можно чуть меньше читать.  
  
— Слишком занят любовными страданиями, чтобы читать?  
  
Эвен фыркает, качая головой, и Исак продолжает смотреть на него с улыбкой. Когда Эвен садится, чтобы передать ему косяк, а Исак приподнимается, чтобы его взять, кончики их пальцев соприкасаются.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Эвен на удивление весело. — Кстати, это, наверное, правда. Ты тоже?  
  
— У меня великолепно получается делать несколько дел одновременно.  
  
Эвен смеётся.  
  
— Забавно, — говорит он. — Он классный парень, я признаю. Юнас.  
  
Он произносит его имя медленно, словно пробуя на вкус. Словно пытаясь понять, куда его поместить, где ему будет удобнее. Исак точно так же произносил имя Микаэля в тот первый раз, когда сделал это вслух, после того как Юнас рассказал о нём.  
  
— Юнас, — повторяет он, стараясь скопировать тон Эвена.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты его ненавидишь.  
  
— Заткнись, — говорит Эвен, посмеиваясь. — Ты должен ненавидеть Микаэля.  
  
— Он прикольный парень.  
  
На этот раз они смеются вместе, глядя друг на друга и качая головами.  
  
Это приятно. Обычно Исак скрывает свои чувства, и иногда ему слишком тяжело хранить всё в себе. Поэтому теперь ему приятно разделить их с кем-то, кто не будет судить и не может судить, потому что сам проходит через то же самое. Исак вдруг понимает, какой груз постоянно носит в себе, храня молчание.  
  
Какое-то время они просто курят, передавая косяк туда-сюда, пока от него не остаётся лишь окурок, который Эвен тушит о кирпичную стену по ту сторону окна. Однако он не выбрасывает его, а кладёт на подоконник, говоря, что это ради спасения окружающей среды.  
  
Исак думает, что, если бы Эвен и Юнас хоть раз нормально поговорили, они бы наверняка понравились друг другу.  
  
Эвен немного нравится Исаку, ну или по крайней мере он чувствует себя с ним настолько комфортно, что проводит у него весь день, даже несмотря на то, что они уже скурили косяк. Остаётся, пока за окном на город не спускается темнота.  
  
— Ты чего сегодня такой счастливый? — спрашивает его вечером Эскиль, когда они сталкиваются на кухне, где Исак мажет маслом кусок хлеба и улыбается про себя. — Неужели что-то хорошее случилось наконец с малышом Иисусом?  
  
— Я просто вспомнил один мем, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— Я тебе не верю.  
  
Вместо ответа Исак оборачивается и смотрит ему в глаза, после чего берёт свою еду и проходит мимо него в коридор.  
  
— Ты мне не скажешь? — кричит ему вслед Эскиль. — Мне? Своему гуру?  
  
— Доброй ночи, Эскиль, — отзывается Исак. — Приятных снов.  
  
Прежде чем Эскиль успевает ещё что-то сказать, Исак закрывает за собой дверь своей комнаты и падает на кровать, укладываясь на спину.  
  
Пока он ест, он размышляет, а потом, как и в прошлый раз, выуживает телефон из заднего кармана, заходит на страницу Эвена в Фейсбуке, на мгновение задерживает большой палец над кнопкой «Добавить в друзья», а потом…  
  
Нажимает на неё.


	2. Эвен: Ничего. Просто Исак

Эвен улыбается всё время, пока Исак у него дома.  
  
Он не может объяснить этого в полной мере, просто знает, что хорошо проводит время. С Исаком весело общаться, и он многое подмечает. Каждый раз, когда Эвен украдкой смотрел на него и Исак не знал, что за ним наблюдают, он рассматривал вещи, словно изучая их.  
  
Комнату Эвена. Юнаса и Микаэля. Самого Эвена.  
  
— Чего это ты курил весь день за закрытой дверью? — спрашивает Адам, закинув руку на плечи Эвену, когда они вечером стоят на кухне и наблюдают за попытками Мутты приготовить для них чай. — Я ещё слышал болтовню. У тебя появился кто-то?  
  
— Очень подростковый подход, — вмешивается Мутта. —  _Давай просто потусуемся здесь, в нашем собственном мирке._  
  
— Погоди, — перебивает Адам. — Тебе что, наконец удалось уговорить Соню покурить? Это была она?  
  
— Ох, ты представляешь, если это была она? — говорит Мутта, оборачиваясь к ним с написанным на лице воодушевлением. — Сначала вся эта драма, а потом бум, и ей нравится курить травку.  
  
— Это был Исак, — сообщает Эвен. — С пятничной вечеринки. Но я не мог отказать себе в удовольствии послушать, как далеко вы зайдёте в своих предположениях.  
  
— Исак, — повторяет Адам, приподняв брови и глядя на ухмыляющегося Мутту. Совершенно очевидно, что этим двоим Эвен не нужен вовсе. — То есть ты пытаешься отомстить Микаэлю, замутив с лучшим другом его парня?  
  
— Я бы никогда не стал пытаться отомстить Микаэлю.  
  
Адам вздыхает, а Мутта качает головой, склонившись над заварочным чайником.  
  
— Ты слишком хороший, — констатирует Адам. — Все эти мусульманские ценности, и ты никогда не молишься, и у тебя это выходит само собой.  
  
— Мне кажется, или я слышу в твоём голосе зависть?  
  
— Мама однажды сказала мне, чтобы я постарался быть больше похожим на тебя, потому что ты, блядь, вечно очаровываешь всех мам. Я встаю в 5-30 утра, чтобы помолиться, но парень, который спит допоздна, всё равно лучше меня? Как такое может быть?  
  
Эвен смеётся и треплет Адама по спине.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, — говорит он, и Адам вскидывает брови.  
  
— Достаточно жаль, чтобы рассказать мне больше об Исаке?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Адам вздыхает, отстраняясь от него, и Эвен тихо смеётся.  
  
Он продолжает улыбаться до самой ночи.  
  


*

  
  
Исак присылает ему запрос на добавление в друзья в Фейсбуке.  
  
Он не видит уведомления до следующего утра, когда стоит у входа в лекторий и ждёт Микаэля, чтобы пойти на их десятичасовую пару.  
  
Обычно он старается не пускать к себе на страницу чужаков, среди его друзей лишь те люди, которым он доверяет на случай повторения своего психоза. Это мудрое решение, учитывая произошедшее в Бакка, хотя Эвен также надеется, что теперь он более стабилен.  
  
Но Исак… Эвен практически его не знает, но полагает, что теперь не сможет избегать компанию парней, с которыми их познакомил Микаэль. Но, помимо этого, он чувствует, что во многом может доверять Исаку. Потому что он кажется очень преданным.  
  
Поэтому он подтверждает запрос.  
  
— Чему ты улыбаешься? — спрашивает Микаэль, спускаясь по лестнице ко входу в здание с двумя стаканчиками кофе в руках. Он широко улыбается, потому что это его обычное состояние, и Эвен чувствуют до боли знакомую, всепоглощающую нежность, как всегда разливающуюся теплом у него в животе.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Когда Микаэль оказывается достаточно близко, он осторожно разводит руки в стороны, чтобы не разлить кофе, и Эвен наклоняется вперёд, обнимая в знак приветствия, оказывается достаточно близко и достаточно долго, чтобы вдохнуть теплый запах Микаэля.  
  
— Принёс тебе кофе, — сообщает Мик. — Так что смешного?  
  
— Ничего, — отвечает Эвен. — Исак.  
  
— Ах да. — Микаэль передаёт ему один из стаканчиков, который Эвен принимает, стараясь подавить переполняющую его нежность, потому что ему действительно нужно постараться покончить с этим. Микаэль кивает в сторону входа в здание, и они направляются туда, чтобы занять место в аудитории. — Ну что, повеселились вчера? Несмотря на то, что реально нас бросили.  
  
— Да, — кивает Эвен. — Он прикольный.  
  
— Я знал, что он тебе понравится.  
  
Так и есть. На самом деле Микаэль настаивал на знакомстве довольно долго, ещё когда только начал проводить время с Юнас и часто о нём говорить.  
  
Эвен даже не может грустить. Они слишком хорошо смотрятся вместе, и самое главное — Микаэль очень счастлив. Он не просто радуется жизни, как это обычно с ним происходит, он по-настоящему счастлив. Поэтому…  
  
— Да, ты был прав, — говорит он, пока они поднимаются по лестнице к аудитории, а потом пытаются найти свободные места. — Похоже, ты и правда отлично меня знаешь, да?  
  
— Вот именно, — улыбается Микаэль. — Баллы лучшему другу.  
  
— Один балл, — говорит Эвен. — Не торопись.  
  
— Кофе, — замечает Микаэль, поднимая свой стаканчик и кивая на стаканчик Эвена. — Ещё один балл, итого два.  
  
— Давай сядем там, — Эвен кивает на два свободных места. — И ладно. Два балла.  
  
Микаэль усаживается на стул.  
  
— Вы хорошо провели время? — спрашивает Эвен. — Несмотря на то, что меня не было с вами?  
  
— Угу, — отвечает Микаэль, и покрасневшие щёки и отведённые глаза красноречиво говорят обо всём остальном. — Я поработал над сценарием, когда вернулся домой.  
  
— О, серьёзно? У тебя было вдохновение?  
  
— Заткнись, — говорит Микаэль, по-прежнему пряча глаза, и Эвен смеётся. Ничего страшного, что всё это из-за Юнаса. Эвену просто нравится дразнить его. — Перестань.  
  
— Я ничего не сказал.  
  
— Нет, сказал. — Они оба улыбаются. — Слушай, он мне очень сильно нравится, и мы кое-чем занимались. На этом закончим.  
  
Эвен тихо смеётся.  
  
В какой-то степени он счастлив, что теперь Микаэлю так просто признать, что ему нравится парень. В самом начале был момент, когда он был расстроен и напуган, и он пришёл к Эвену с вопросом, как тот справился с цитатами из Корана, которые, мягко говоря, не поощряли таких, как они.  
  
Эвен никогда не был религиозным, поэтому не мог помочь чем-то конкретным, но всё же для него много значило, что Микаэль чувствовал, что может прийти к нему с этим. Что несмотря на всё, что произошло с ними, Микаэль по-прежнему хотел поделиться своими чувствами с ним.  
  
Между ними много вины и много заботы, но сейчас к этому добавилась радость Микаэля, которая делает всю эту ситуацию чуточку легче. Так что да, возможно, Эвен ревнует, но в то же время он счастлив за друга. Он счастлив, что искренне рад за Микаэля.  
  
— Ладно, — кивает он. — Закончим на этом.  
  


*

  
  
Вернувшись домой после учёбы, он падает на кровать и достаёт телефон из заднего кармана джинсов, потом заходит на страницу Исака в Фейсбуке.  
  
Очевидно, что Исак — долбанный заучка.  
  
На его странице перепосты массы статей по биологии, которые Эвен не особо понимает, иногда встречаются статьи по физике и космологии. Что-то по поводу вселенных.  
  
Эвен поражён, насколько профессионально выглядит его профиль, словно это часть резюме Исака.  
  
Однако его Инстаграм… Эвен находит его через профиль Юнаса, на которого уже подписан, и вот тут-то видит настоящую сущность. На странице Исака фотографии друзей, всегда сделанные со странного ракурса, а подписи к ним крайне смешные.  
  
Чуть ниже Эвен видит фотографию Исака с парнем постарше в одежде с радужной символикой. Парень широко улыбается, в то время как Исак смотрит в камеру явно без восторга. Однако под фотографией стоит подпись  _«Счастливого прайда»_ , и Эвен считает это очаровательным. Эта смесь ворчливости и искренности в Исаке.  
  
Ещё ниже Эвен замечает фотографию Исака и Саны, на которой он улыбается, а она хмурится, глядя на него, прямая противоположность предыдущей фотографии. Внизу красуется подпись:  _«Она думает, я крутой»_.  
  
Эвен снова не может сдержать улыбку. Потом он возвращается на Фейсбук и отправляет ему сообщение.  
  
 _«Ну с Фейсбуком и Инстаграмом разобрались. Есть ли ещё места, где я могу тебя сталкерить?»_  
  
Исходя из его опыта, честность и немного юмора — отличный способ очаровывать людей.  
Проходит всего несколько секунд, и он видит танцующие пузырьки, говорящие о том, что Исак печатает ему ответ, и вскоре он получает сообщение:  
  
 _«LinkedIn?»_  
  
Эвену нравится, что Исак решил ему подыграть.  
  
 _«На самом деле твой Фейсбук вполне подойдёт для работодателей»_ , — пишет он.  _«Ещё он очень заумный»_.  
  
 _«Говорит парень, страстно любящий кино»._  
  
На этот раз Эвен тихо смеётся про себя.  
  
 _«Я уверен, что большинство людей согласились бы, что фильмы круче энзимов»_ , — пишет он.  
  
 _«Да»_ , — отвечает Исак.  _«Идиоты»._  
  
Эвен смеётся. На этот раз громко. И ему действительно нравится Исак. Эвен не ожидал, что он ему понравится, принимая во внимания его ревность к Юнасу, а Исак всё же его лучший друг. Но с того момента, когда они познакомились, столкнувшись на кухне, Эвен оказался необъяснимо заинтригован Исаком. Он уже чувствовал такое раньше, когда впервые встретил Микаэля. То чувство, которое говорит ему:  _«Этот парень может оказаться интересным. Я хочу лучше его узнать»._  
  
В этом есть какая-то лёгкость. Может, естественная химия, о которой Исак мог знать, учитывая его любовь к биологии и всё такое.  
  
Внезапно он слышит стук в дверь, и, подняв глаза, Эвен видит Мутту, который стоит, опираясь на косяк. Дверь уже открыта, потому что Эвен никогда её не закрывает, если только к нему не приходят гости. У Мутты на шее висит полотенце.  
  
— Ты смотришь что-то смешное? — спрашивает он. — Потому что если да, то нажми на паузу, я тоже хочу посмотреть.  
  
— Нет, я ничего не смотрю. Просто переписываюсь с Исаком.  
  
— О! — В его голосе явно слышится восторг. — Кажется, нам нужно было обратить на него больше внимания в пятницу.  
  
Эвен пожимает плечами, притворяясь, что не понимает, к чему клонит Мутта.  
  
— Их компания теперь так тесно связана с нашей, — говорит он. — Думаю, у тебя ещё будет возможность.  
  
— Как скажешь, — Мутта всё равно звучит слишком довольным. — Ладно, я собирался полежать в ванне. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
  
— Нет, всё ок. Иди, наслаждайся.  
  
— Окей, — кивает Мутта, а потом добавляет, — я счастлив, что ты счастлив, бро.  
  
Эвен кивает, и Мутта улыбается. Когда он уходит, в телефоне Эвена новое сообщение.  
  
Оно снова заставляет его рассмеяться.

*

  
  
Несколько дней спустя к нему в гости приходит Соня.  
  
Они по-прежнему видятся время от времени. Эвен не ожидал, что так получится, потому что к концу их отношений между ними было много обид, но после расставания всё стало намного легче. В какой-то степени проще, потому что у них не осталось никаких ожиданий, потому что они впервые за долгое время почувствовали близость в тот день, когда решили разойтись.  
  
Сейчас они вместе лежат на кровати.  
  
— Можешь открыть окно? — просит она. — Ты только что покурил или просто не проветриваешь комнату?  
  
— Я курил несколько дней назад.  
  
— Ну что ты за человек, — говорит она. — Неужели так сложно открыть окно, пока принимаешь душ, например?  
  
— Не знаю, мамуля, — отвечает Эвен, но всё равно садится, чтобы открыть окно, впуская в комнату прохладный мартовский воздух, потому что знает, что сейчас она лишь дразнит его, а не контролирует, как когда они были вместе. — Довольна?  
  
— Да, — кивает она.  
  
— И что, теперь ты выскажешься относительно того факта, что я курил?  
  
Эвену кажется, что он шутит, но Соня явно не находит это смешным. По крайней мере если судить по тому, как она закатывает глаза, совсем не по-доброму.  
  
— Я делала это раньше, потому что беспокоилась. Твои врачи говорили…  
  
— О боже…  
  
— Они говорили…  
  
— Я знаю, что они говорили.  
  
Значит, не всё так хорошо, как казалось. Время от времени они всё равно оказываются в такой ситуации, когда сверлят друг друга взглядами, сложив руки на груди, по-детски мелочно, ибо никак не придут к согласию в этом споре. Она настаивает, что волнуется, потому что ей не всё равно. Он настаивает, что она заставляет его чувствовать, словно за ним постоянно присматривают, чтобы он не покончил собой, не оставляют ему свободы.  
  
— Ты правда хочешь снова поговорить об этом?  
  
— Не особенно, — отвечает она.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Ладно. — Следует пауза. А потом: — Я тебя так раздражаю.  
  
— Не всегда. Всего лишь в девяноста процентах случаев, — снова шутит Эвен, но на этот раз Соня улыбается.  
  
— Заткнись, — говорит она, и теперь в её голосе сквозит нежность, а потом она протягивает руку и пропускает пряди его волос сквозь пальцы.  
  
Какое-то время это срабатывало раньше, когда они только начинали, когда она тянулась к нему, чтобы прикоснуться к волосам, постоянно о нём заботясь. Это не раздражало до тех пор, пока он не стал чувствовать себя виноватым, а она не начала беспокоиться так сильно, что ограничения и контроль стали неотъемлемыми атрибутами её заботы.  
  
— Ты по-прежнему влюблён в Микаэля? — спрашивает она, и это так странно, то, кто они друг для друга: не совсем бывшие, не совсем друзья, точно не любовники, но всё равно близкие люди. С этим сложно разобраться.  
  
И всё же он влюблён, поэтому кивает. Эвен думает, что Соне нравится знать, что они расстались не просто так.  
  
Она что-то мурлычет под нос.  
  
— Но он и этот Юнас, — говорит она. — Думаю, ты был прав, когда поцеловал его.  
  
— Я абсолютно точно был не прав, когда поцеловал его.  
  
— Почему? Потому что не спросил его? Я тебя тоже не спрашивала, — возражает она, и технически она права, но всё иначе, когда ты мусульманин, спрятавшийся глубоко в шкафу, и тебя целует твой лучший друг.  
  
Эвен пожимает плечами.  
  
Дело не в том, что он не спросил. Дело в том, что происходило вокруг в тот момент.  
  
— Разве ты не тот человек, кто должен быть в бешенстве, что я его поцеловал? — спрашивает он, потому что это одна из причин, пусть и не самая плохая для неё.  
  
Соня пожимает плечами, и он понимает. По сравнению со всем остальным: с таблетками, апатией, злостью, он уверен, что поцелуй кажется чем-то незначительным.  
  
— Тебе жаль, — говорит она. — Мы друзья.  
  
Вероятно, именно за это они и цепляются. Ему жаль. Они друзья. Когда-то они были влюблены, и до тех пор, пока они ни с кем не встречаются, им трудно избавиться от остатков близости, до сих пор существующей между ними.  
  
— Мне жаль, — говорит он, и Соня кивает. Когда она продолжает гладить его по волосам и притягивает ближе, укладывает его голову себе на плечо и обнимает, Эвен позволяет ей.  
  
Всё это знакомо. Пусть и прошло какое-то время, они до сих пор не избавились от чувств окончательно.  
  
Возможно, они слишком застряли в прошлом.  
  
Когда Соня уходит, это происходит примерно в то же время, когда у парней срабатывает напоминание, что пришло время молитвы. Когда Адам и Мутта совершают омовение, Эвен и Соня прощаются в коридоре, и пока они прислушиваются к ритуалу, она касается его запястья в том месте, где бьётся пульс.  
  
Он понимает. Правда.  
  
Эвен целует её в щёку на прощание.  
  
Ему всегда нравился тот факт, что его друзья верят во что-то. Он сам не верит, но он чувствует странный покой, когда находится дома во время вечерней молитвы, когда видит, как они собираются вокруг раковины для ритуального омовения, прежде чем разойтись по комнатам и молиться в одиночестве, но делают это достаточно громко, и Эвен может их слышать.  
  
Однажды, когда они были моложе, до того, как драма появилась в их жизни, Микаэль разрешил Эвену остаться в комнате, пока он молился. Он рассказал Эвену обо всём процессе, о том, как совершать вуду и что говорить во время молитвы, а потом повторил это всё на деле, тихо, касаясь смуглыми ладонями коврика, осторожно прикасаясь к нему лбом.  
  
После этого он был невероятно спокойным, таким умиротворённым, как никогда раньше. И Эвен тоже чувствовал это, наблюдая за расслабленной улыбкой Микаэля.  
  
Именно умиротворение так восхитило Эвена. В его жизни нет ничего похожего, что могло бы настолько его успокоить, нет подобного растянутого момента тишины, но он отчаянно хочет этого. Чего-то, что даст ему хотя бы минутную передышку.  
  
Пока парни молятся, Эвен идёт на кухню, чтобы заварить для них чай, и когда они приходят к нему, спокойные, умиротворённые, он передаёт им чашки, коротко улыбаясь.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Мутта. — Как прошёл день?  
  
— Всё хорошо.  
  


*

  
  
В субботу они отправляются в спортзал.  
  
Его сложно назвать местом Эвена. Это глупо, потому что утверждение, что работа над собственным телом оказывает положительный эффект на мозг, наверняка правдиво, но оно никак не влияет на то, что каждый редкий раз, когда Эвен приходит сюда с парнями, его отношение трудно назвать серьёзным.  
  
В тот день он сидит на скамейке для жима лёжа, в то время как остальные парни и Юнас работают с тяжёлыми весами.  
  
О да. Юнас тоже здесь.  
  
Прямо сейчас он сидит напротив Микаэля и держит его за ноги, пока тот делает скручивания, но, когда тот заканчивает и откидывается на коврик, Юнас продолжает прикасаться к нему.  
  
Сначала к щиколоткам, потом к коленям, потом к бёдрам, где и останавливается, но всё равно его руки достаточно высоко, поэтому Эвен, который наблюдает за ними, быстро отводит глаза и сталкивается взглядом с Муттой. Они оба поджимают губы, стараясь сдержать улыбку.  
  
Точно так же все они реагируют, когда тусуется где-то и Адам вдруг решает кого-то поцеловать. Когда они встречаются глазами с другими парнями, Мутта кивает в сторону Микаэля и Юнаса, и все они улыбаются. Элиас откашливается.  
  
— Бро, — говорит он Юсефу, и руки Юнаса опускаются чуть ниже. — Ты подался в бодибилдеры или просто фанатеешь от жима лёжа?  
  
— Он пытается хорошо выглядеть для Саны, — сообщает Адам.  
  
— Это правда.  
  
— Не говори так о моей сестре.  
  
Все, включая Микаэля и Юнаса, смеются.  
  
— Успокойся, — говорит Мутта, опуская штангу и подходя к скамейке, на которой сидит Эвен, устраиваясь рядом с ним, чтобы тот мог опереться на его плечи сзади, что Эвен и делает. — Мы ещё долго будем здесь торчать? Я хочу картошку фри.  
  
— Какой смысл ходить в зал, если после этого ты ешь вредную еду? — спрашивает Элиас.  
  
— Это просто для общения. Мы с Эвеном приходим сюда, чтобы потусоваться.  
  
— Вы двое — халтурщики в нашей компании, — сообщает им Микаэль, продолжая лежать на полу.  
  
— Это было грубо.  
  
— Да, грубо. Просто хамство, — соглашается Мутта. — Нам с Эвеном не нравится такой тон.  
  
— Вы с Эвеном теперь союзники?  
  
— Да.  
  
Микаэль закатывает глаза, но перед этим перехватывает взгляд Эвена, и тот чувствует тепло, разливающееся в груди, потому что на самом деле они союзники с Миком. Потому что это они сейчас смотрят друг друга, они вместе закатывают глаза.  
  
Когда Микаэль опускает взгляд, ладони Юнаса снова лежат на его бёдрах.  
  
Ах да. Всё это настолько ново, что Эвену часто нужно напоминать себе об этом: возможно, они больше не союзники, возможно, они были ими в прошлом.  
  
Он отводит глаза.  
  


*

  
  
Теперь, когда они познакомились с Исаком, Эвен видит его повсюду.  
  
Он замечает его, когда тот идёт с друзьями по студенческому городку в тот день, когда они пошли к нему домой курить травку. Он видит его у главного входа, когда они одновременно выходят с лекций. Потом случается это…  
  
Он встречает его в читальном зале неподалёку от парка. Исак подпирает подбородок рукой и немного нависает над столом. Несмотря на неудобную позу он полностью погружён в чтение и немного хмурится.  
  
Эвен отправляет ему сообщение.  _«Подними голову»._  
  
Потом он видит, как Исак отрывает глаза от книги и смотрит на телефон, который, должно быть, лежит рядом, а потом поднимает голову, видит Эвена и улыбается.  
  
— Привет, — шепчет Эвен, когда Исак переходит в другой конец помещения, где есть два свободных стола, и они могут сидеть вместе.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Занят? — Исак пожимает плечами. — Свободен после этого?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Исак. — А ты?  
  
— И я, — кивает Эвен. — Сходим куда-нибудь?  
  
Эвен экстраверт, возможно, в этом причина. Ему нравится общаться с людьми, он всегда предпочтёт быть с кем-то, чем в одиночестве, и никогда не испытывает проблем с тем, чтобы пригласить кого-то, чтобы побыть в компании.  
  
Так что да, он экстраверт. Но помимо этого в Исаке есть что-то, что заставляет Эвена хотеть быть именно с ним. Возможно, та самая химия. Тот факт, что Исак — единственный человек, с которым он может говорить о своих чувствах.  
  
— Да, — соглашается Исак. — Можем что-нибудь придумать после.  
  
Они решают съесть по кебабу.  
  
Исак предлагает место, куда им пойти, и Эвен, мгновенно согласившись, рад, что Исак предложил что-то своё, а не решил подстраиваться под его планы. Купив еду, они находят пустую скамейку и несмотря на холод садятся и едят.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я недавно видел Юнаса? — спрашивает Эвен. — Он ходил с Микаэлем и нашими друзьями в спортзал.  
  
— Да, он говорил, — кивает Исак. — И как это было?  
  
— Нормально. Они практически занимались сексом.  
  
— Что? — Исак настолько шокирован, что Эвен начинает смеяться. Исак хмурится.   
— Серьёзно?  
  
— Нет, нет, конечно, за кого ты их принимаешь? — говорит Эвен и смеётся ещё сильнее, когда Исак закатывает глаза. — Но они были очень к этому близки.  
  
— Понятно, — хмыкает он. — Ты это пережил?  
  
— Нет.  
  
На этот раз они смеются вместе, а когда перестают, Эвен продолжает с улыбкой смотреть на Исака, пока тот возвращается к еде и сосредоточенно жуёт. Потом широко улыбается.  
  
— Кстати, однажды мы ездили в коттедж, — говорит он. — Мы и его бывшая девушка, и я…  
  
Он освобождает руки и пальцами изображает кавычки.  
  
— …  _случайно_  зашёл к ним в комнату, когда они занимались сексом.  
  
— Что? — восклицает Эвен. — Зачем?  
  
— Чтобы они перестали.  
  
Это ужасно смешно, и Эвен хохочет, искренне и по-настоящему, представляя, как это могло бы выглядеть, и наблюдая за бесхитростным выражением лица Исака.  
  
— Блядь, это так мелочно, — говорит он, и Исак, улыбаясь, кивает.  
  
— Я знаю, — соглашается он. — Но в своё оправдание…  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Да! — Исак смеётся, и его смех кажется таким естественным и инстинктивным, что Эвен чувствует гордость, что смог вызвать у него такую реакцию. — Заткнись. Так вот, в своё оправдание, — повторяет он, — могу сказать, что в коттедже очень мало что можно делать одному, а это было уже довольно позднее утро.  
  
— Угу, ну конечно.  
  
— Ой, заткнись… — Исак качает головой, и Эвен ухмыляется. Его так весело дразнить, и заставлять улыбаться, и наигранно раздражаться, и быть свободным, не останавливая себя. — Не надо было тебе рассказывать.  
  
— Ну да, не надо, — кивает Эвен, и Исак вздыхает. Эвен не знает, почему ему так это нравится, но так и есть. Он улыбается.  
  
— Ладно, неважно, — говорит он. — Это Юнас помог тебе понять?  
  
— Это Микаэль помог тебе понять? — спрашивает Исак вместо ответа, и Эвен замечает, но не настаивает, не желая давить. Ведь и для него самого это довольно деликатная тема.  
  
— Типа того. То есть мне понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы понять, что натуралы обычно не чувствует такое по отношению к своим друзьям…  
  
Исак фыркает от смеха, но это правда. Ему понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять, что не каждый парень засматривается на своих друзей и иногда хочет их поцеловать.  
  
Осознание собственной ориентации для него было странным. Это был медленный процесс: он был гендерно-нейтральным, когда семья спрашивала его о будущем и женитьбе, он говорил  _«а он симпатичный»_  и  _«я бы не возражал»_ , когда они с Соней смотрели на парней, притворялся сочувствующим ЛГБТ какое-то время, чтобы посмотреть, как люди будут реагировать.  
  
— Ну, мне не нравятся девушки, — говорит Исак. — Так что я паниковал из-за этого, прежде чем появились чувства к Юнасу. А они появились, только когда он начал встречаться с девушкой. Нам было лет по пятнадцать.  
  
— Вы знаете друг друга с детства?  
  
— Да, — кивает Исак. — Думаю, нам было лет шесть? Может, семь. Первый класс.  
  
— А, ясно.  
  
— Он… — Исак останавливает себя и тыкает вилкой в еду, не глядя на Эвена, и тот понимает, что сейчас он собирается сказать что-то, что трудно произнести. Через мгновение Исак заканчивает: — Он — постоянная величина.  
  
Если бы Исак не произнёс эти слова, Эвен бы не обратил внимание. Но теперь он обращает. И не только обращает, но и хочет знать больше, и в то же время не хочет давить. Если он что-то и знает в этой жизни, так это то, что есть секреты, которые нельзя раскрывать.  
  
— Он знает? — спрашивает Эвен вместо этого. — Что он тебе нравится?  
  
Исак качает головой.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает он. — Ну то есть я ему не говорил. Не думаю, что он знает.  
  
— Хм. Ты не скажешь ему?  
  
— Нет. — Исак хмурится и качает головой. — Конечно, нет. Не теперь, когда он счастлив с Микаэлем. Это было бы ужасно эгоистично. Ты скажешь Микаэлю?  
  
— Он уже знает. Ещё до Юнаса.  
  
— Ты ему сказал?  
  
 _«Я его поцеловал»_ , — думает Эвен.  
  
— Он узнал.  
  
— А. — Исак возвращается к еде, кажется, размышляя над его словами. А потом: — Должно быть, это было странно?  
  
По сравнению со всем остальным, что произошло тогда, это было практически ничем. Эвен пожимает плечами.  
  
— Мы с этим справились, — отвечает он.  
  
— Хм. — И снова Исак жуёт и думает. — Он приятный. Я имею в виду Микаэля. Я понимаю, почему он тебе понравился.  
  
Он тыкает вилкой в кебаб, замолкая на мгновение. А потом:  
  
— Я понимаю, почему он понравился Юнасу.  
  
Эвен думает, насколько Исак добрый. Насколько он смиряется с ситуацией, как для него важно, чтобы Юнас был счастлив.  
  
— Ну, — тянет он, потому что не знает, что ещё сказать. — Он  _действительно_ замечательный.  
  
— Да, — кивает Исак, а потом добавляет, — но не настолько замечательной, чтобы ты решил зайти к нему, когда он занимался бы с кем-то сексом, чтобы их остановить.  
  
Эвен смеётся, радуясь, что у него появился шанс не обращать внимания на наползающую грусть.  
  
— Нет, — говорит он. — Думаю, это значит, что ты хуже меня.  
  
— Видимо, да, — соглашается Исак, и совершенно очевидно, что он пытается разрядить обстановку, или отвлечь их от уязвимости, которую они только что показали друг другу. Эвен очень это ценит. Вообще-то Эвен очень ценит Исака. — Правда, я не уверен, что победить в таком соревновании почётно.  
  
— Может, победитель я? — спрашивает Эвен, подыгрывая ему, и когда Исак пожимает плечами, он улыбается.  
  
Во всём этом ощущается хрупкость. Но Эвену немного легче справляться с этим, когда Исак рядом.


	3. Исак: Хорошо, что мы есть друг у друга

Исак плюхается на стул рядом с Саной в аудитории. Сегодня вторник. Раннее утро. Весь остаток вчерашнего дня он провёл с Эвеном.  
  
— Привет, — кивает ему Сана, когда он оказывается рядом. — Ты выглядишь гораздо веселее, чем обычно по утрам.  
  
— Видимо, всё дело в недосыпе, — отвечает он. — Ты тоже хорошо выглядишь. Проводила время с Юсефом?  
  
— Ладно, ладно, — она поднимает руки, будто сдаваясь. — Я не буду лезть не в своё дело, Исабель. Ты подготовился к лекции?  
  
— Да. — Наклонившись, Исак вытаскивает ноутбук и учебник без обложки, и открывает приложение с заметками, чтобы показать Сане свой конспект. — Я же говорил, что всегда стремлюсь к высшему баллу, разве нет?  
  
— Хм. — Как и всегда, Сана, кажется, не впечатлена. Он улыбается. — Как дела у Нуры?  
  
— Думаю, нормально.  
  
— Знаешь, как странно слышать, когда Элиас вдруг начинает говорить о Юнасе и о вас, когда мы вместе? Что это за невероятное стечение обстоятельств, что Юнас и Микаэль познакомились сами по себе, без нас?  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я провёл статистическое исследование?  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
Исак улыбается, а следом за ним и Сана.  
  
— Но всё же, — продолжает она, — разве это не странно?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Юнасу удалось подружить тебя с Эвеном, как он, по твоим словам, собирался?  
  
— Хм. — Исак думает о своём телефоне, который лежит сейчас на парте экраном вниз, и о всех сообщениях от Эвена, и улыбается. — Вообще-то мы болтаем.  
  
Это ничего не значит, но, очевидно, он произносит это как-то иначе, потому что Сана поднимает брови, глядя на него. Исак закатывает глаза.  
  
— Не в этом смысле. — Сана по-прежнему скептически смотрит на него и улыбается.   
— Правда.  
  
— Ну да, — её лицо явно даёт понять, что она ему не верит. — Ладно.  
  
— Я серьёзно.  
  
— Я тебе верю.  
  
Её улыбка говорит об обратном. Когда Исак снова закатывает глаза, она фыркает.  
  
— Неважно, — вздыхает он. — Ну что, ты готова к лекции?  
  
— Да, — кивает она. — Готова.  
  


*

  
  
Во время ланча, вместо того чтобы встретиться с парнями, Исак снова находит Эвена, который собирается раздавать листовки об очередном мероприятии в киноклубе и вчера спросил его, не хочет ли он помочь. Исак не может точно сказать, почему согласился, но он сказал да, и потому он здесь. Встречается с Эвеном в одном из университетских двориков.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Эвен, заметив его, и на его лице сияет обычная улыбка, а ещё на нём большая куртка, потому что, хоть на дворе март, всё ещё холодно. — Ты пришёл.  
  
— Конечно. — Когда Исак оказывается достаточно близко, Эвен разводит руки в стороны, готовясь его обнять, и ладно, к этому моменту Исак уже достаточно привык, чтобы обнять его в ответ. Они обнимаются несколько секунд. — Я ведь сказал, что приду.  
  
— Это правда, — кивает Эвен. — Сказал.  
  
— Хм. Так что мы делаем? — спрашивает Исак.  
  
Эвен, который держит в руках пачку флаеров, стучит по верхнему, привлекая к нему внимание Исака.  
  
— Надо бы их развесить по доскам объявлений. А ещё посмотреть, сможем ли мы очаровать людей настолько, чтобы раздать их на улице.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь о существовании Фейсбука, да?  
  
— Заткнись, — говорит Эвен, и Исак улыбается. — Посмотри на дизайн, по-моему, неплохо. К тому же, если люди увидят реального человека, который пригласит их прийти, шансы, что они примут приглашение, повышаются.  
  
— Ладно. Это наука или…?  
  
— Это диванная аналитика, — отвечает Эвен, а потом, словно поддразнивая, — так что да, это наука.  
  
— Ну…  
  
— Тебе это не нравится? — спрашивает Эвен, так широко улыбаясь, что становится очевидным, насколько он наслаждается ситуацией. — Конечно, ты ведь привык к эмпирическим данным, к цифрам, исследованиям, к своему гипотетико-дедуктивному методу, и…  
  
— Я понял.  
  
— Окей, отлично. А то у меня уже заканчивались заумные термины.  
  
Эвен ведёт себя глупо, по-дурацки, но Исак всё равно смеётся. Вообще-то он смеётся именно поэтому, и Эвен кажется таким простым, и с ним так легко общаться. Он дружелюбный и располагает к себе, и Исак понимает, почему друзья Эвена так к нему тянутся, он заметил это ещё в первый день знакомства. И всё же…  
  
— Ты идиот, — говорит он, и не может не улыбнуться, когда Эвен хохочет в ответ.  
  
— Ты говоришь это всем парням, которые не занимаются наукой?  
  
— Ты невозможный, — качает головой Исак, а улыбка Эвена становится ещё шире.   
— Ладно, мы собираемся что-то делать или что?  
  
— Ладно, ладно. — Эвен передаёт ему часть листовок. — Вот, держи. Хочешь посмотреть, как я очарую вон ту компанию?  
  
Исак следит за направлением его взгляда и замечает группу из трёх девушек, болтающих немного в стороне от них.  
  
— Мне кажется, они заняты, — замечает Исак.  
  
— Да, но я красавчик. — Исак фыркает от смеха и вскидывает брови, и Эвен снова отвечает широкой улыбкой, начиная понемногу пятиться. — Моя причёска достаточно похожа на Джеймса Дина?  
  
— Отстой!  
  
Эвен подмигивает ему, а потом отворачивается и направляется к девушкам, и Исаку ничего не остаётся, как стоять и смотреть на него, хмурясь и тем самым скрывая улыбку.  
  
У Эвена всё получается, потому что как же иначе.  
  
Сначала девушки выглядят раздражёнными, их плечи немного напряжены, как обычно бывает, когда парни подкатывают к ним с непрошенными попытками познакомиться. Исак и сам испытывал подобное несколько раз, когда Эскилю удавалось затащить его в гей-бар и ему были неинтересны флиртующие с ним парни.  
  
Но в Эвене так много энтузиазма, Исак ощущает это, хотя видит лишь его спину, и довольно быстро девушки смягчаются и начинают ему улыбаться, а потом одна из них даже шутит.  
Когда Эвен отходит от них, у каждой в руках зажата листовка, и Исак пытается придать лицу выражение незаинтересованности и изумления, вместо того чтобы тепло улыбнуться, как ему бы хотелось.  
  
— Итак? — говорит Эвен, подходя к нему, и Исак пожимает плечами, стараясь не сильно себя выдать.  
  
— Это было довольно занимательно, — отвечает он.  
  
Эвен широко улыбается.  
  
— Это серьёзная похвала от тебя, — кивает он. — Я принимаю этот комплимент.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Когда до их пар остаётся двадцать минут, и они уже прошлись по территории студенческого городка, раздавая флаеры, они бросают это дело и отправляются в одно из кафе, где Эвен покупает им кофе и печенье.  
  
— Ты не обязан это делать, — говорит Исак, но Эвен пожимает плечами, словно в этом нет ничего особенного. Исак полагает, что так и есть, и он сам часто платит за других, проблема не в этом. Просто деньги — это то, в чём он привык рассчитывать только на себя, с тех пор как переехал, и ему периодически неловко принимать что-то от других, потому что не нравится полагаться на чью-то щедрость.  
  
Но это просто кофе, и Эвен просто хочет сделать ему приятно, поэтому Исак кивает и принимает стаканчик.  
  
— Что ж, — говорит он, — спасибо.  
  
— Не вопрос.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Ну что, с нетерпением ждёшь лекцию? — спрашивает Эвен. — Вы с Саной… Кажется, вы с ней из тех людей, которые и правда наслаждаются этим.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает Исак.  
  
— Ну, вы заучки.  
  
Исак фыркает, хотя это правда. Ну… Его волнует этот предмет, и его оценки, и ему важно найти работу, которая поможет платить за себя.  
  
— Ну прости, — говорит он. — Если тот факт, что я хочу быть врачом, означает, что я заучка, то тогда я соглашусь.  
  
— Врачом? — переспрашивает Эвен, и он выглядит впечатлённым. — Слушай, ты слишком умный и крутой, чтобы общаться со мной. Я буду голодающим работником искусства.  
  
— Нет, — качает головой Исак. — Не голодающим. Я думаю, у тебя всё будет хорошо.  
  
— Ты же не видел моих работ.  
  
— Не видел, но у меня хорошее предчувствие.  
  
Эвен улыбается в ответ, и Исак сказал это не просто так, хотел как-то его поддержать, но он всё равно немного удивлён, насколько искренней кажется улыбка Эвена, словно то, что Исак произнёс эти слова, на самом деле много для него значит. Он удивлён, потому что каждый раз, когда они общались, Эвен всегда казался чертовски уверенным в себе.  
  
Вообще-то такое случалось уже несколько раз. Эвен говорил что-то, что заставляло Исака думать, что он наткнулся на край айсберга, намёк на что-то, скрывающееся в глубине. Как, например, слова Эвена о Микаэле —  _«он узнал»_. Исак не может перестать об этом думать.  
  
Когда ты сам находишься «в шкафу», то привыкаешь изучать других и себя, а когда ты растёшь в доме, где кажется, что все и всё находится на грани, то привыкаешь изучать окружающую обстановку. Так что этот интерес — естественное стремление для Исака.  
  
Однако он не собирается спрашивать. Он знает, что значит личное пространство, и Исак не намерен вторгаться в жизнь Эвена.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит теперь Эвен, по-прежнему с тёплой улыбкой, озаряющей его лицо. — А ты будешь спасать жизни.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— И покупать мне кофе.  
  
Исак ухмыляется.  
  
— Окей, — соглашается он.  
  
— Договорились.  
  
Когда стрелки часов переваливают за половину первого и Исак садится рядом с Саной, на его лице всё ещё играет улыбка, и это заставляет её вопросительно поднять брови и хитро ухмыльнуться.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Ничего. — Она снова утыкается в свой ноутбук. — Совсем ничего.

Когда Исак возвращается в тот день домой, перед этим проведя несколько часов в читальном зале после лекции, он получает новое сообщение от Эвена.  
  
 _«Одна из девушек, которую я сегодня очаровал, только что написала мне в Фейсбуке»._  
  
 _«Ты уверен, что её очаровал?»_  — пишет Исак в ответ, направляясь на кухню, откуда раздаются женские голоса.  _«Или ты был раздражающе настойчив?»_  
  
 _«Заткнись»_ , — отвечает Эвен, и Исак фыркает, остановившись у двери.  _«Возможно, ты так не думаешь, но та девушка считает, что я очень интересный»._  
  
 _«Интересный и очаровательный — не одно и то же»._  
  
— И с кем же разговаривает наш малыш Иисус? — спрашивает Эскиль, возвращая Исака к реальности. Исак отрывает глаза от экрана и замечает соседа, стоящего у кухонной стойки, в то время как девушки сидят за столом и едят пиццу. — В этом телефоне происходит что-то очень интересное.  
  
— Ты звучишь так, словно тебе пятьдесят лет, и ты ненавидишь современные технологии.  
  
— Исак, — вмешивается Эва, прежде чем Эскиль успевает ответить. — Поешь с нами?  
  
— Да, — кивает Эскиль. — Послушай нашу прекрасную Эву. Сегодня у нас вечер с девочками. Парни-геи и девочки. Ты уже достаточно вышел из шкафа, чтобы я мог сказать, что у нас сегодня девичник?  
  
— Нет, не особо.  
  
— Очень плохо. Но когда-нибудь я заставлю тебя надеть колготки.  
  
— Угу, конечно.  
  
Эскиль постоянно шутит об этом, и прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, когда Исак чувствовал липкий страх от одной мысли о подобном, но он по-прежнему не готов. Даже если бы ему и хотелось сделать что-то подобное, он сомневается, что когда-нибудь будет таким же смелым, как Эскиль, чтобы выставить себя напоказ, так очевидно признаться в собственной ориентации.  
  
Исак решает не комментировать, а вместо этого продолжает разговор с девушками.  
  
— Вы делитесь едой? Нура?  
  
— Да. Крис и Эва угощают.  
  
— Круто.  
  
Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы посидеть с ними какое-то время, да и, кажется, у Исака всё равно нет другого выбора, поэтому он подсаживается к ним за стол, выбирая место рядом с Саной, которая коротко ему улыбается, и тянется за куском пиццы.  
  
— Это ты с Эвеном переписывался? — спрашивает она, и слава богу делает это достаточно тихо, так, чтобы услышал только он.  
  
— Тише!  
  
Она улыбается.  
  
— Как учёба у наших умников? — спрашивает Эва, откусывая пиццу. Она сидит рядом с Нурой, которая наклоняется к ней слишком близко, так близко, что Исак обращает на это внимание. — Насколько вы теперь заучки?  
  
— Придумай что-нибудь новенькое, — отзывается Исак. — Можешь дразнить меня, но думаешь, у тебя это пройдёт с Саной?  
  
— Сана умная. А ты заучка. В этом разница.  
  
— Ты всё придумываешь.  
  
— Это правда, — кивает Эва. — Но у меня нет выбора. Я не могу поступить в ваш престижный университет, у меня плохие оценки, поэтому мне приходится заниматься чем-то другим. И кстати, мне придётся понять, чем именно.  
  
— Мне тоже, — поддерживает её Крис, придвигаясь ближе, и Исак давно заметил, что она часто так делает и с остальными девочками. — Может, нам поступить в бизнес-школу?  
  
— И встретить там толпу Вильямов? Кстати, звучит прикольно, мы могли бы конкретно над ними поиздеваться.  
  
— Мне нравится твой настрой.  
  
— Нет, ну серьёзно!  
  
Исак перестаёт прислушиваться к их разговору и откидывается назад, чтобы привлечь внимание Вильде, которая сидит с другой стороны от Саны и просматривает что-то в телефоне.  
  
— Эй, — говорит он, когда Вильде встречается с ним глазами. — Магс просил передать привет, когда я тебя увижу.  
  
— О, — отвечает она, и на мгновение на её лице появляется знакомая всем весёлая маска — быстрый переход от спокойствия к слишком широкой улыбке. — Как у него дела?  
  
— Всё по-старому. Скучает по тебе. И, кстати, ты снова это делаешь. — После его слов, её улыбка исчезает, но выражение лица не становится грустным. Скорее меняется с экстремального наигранного счастья на что-то более спокойное и честное. — Как ты?  
  
Она пожимает плечами. Это практически незаметное движение, небольшой подъём плечей вверх, но Исак, проведший большую часть своей жизни прячась и притворяясь, что у него всё прекрасно, рассматривает это как победу, которой это признание и является.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит он. — Как твоя мама?  
  
— Ну так. Она получает необходимую помощь, я стараюсь помогать. В принципе всё по-старому.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
На самом деле практически у всех в компании кроме Крис и Саны плохие отношения с родителями. Нуре, в общем-то, плевать на своих, мама Эвы никогда не бывает дома, родителям Эскиля не нравится, что он гей, а есть ещё Исак и Вильде, чьи отцы ушли из семей, а матери больны, и оба они в какой-то момент скрывали свою ориентацию.  
  
Исак внезапно думает, что подобная история понравилась бы Эвену. В его фильме Исак и Вильде, вероятно, помогли бы друг другу «выйти из шкафа», но в реальности они слишком отчаянно скрывали это, чтобы заметить, что у них есть что-то общее, пока не стало слишком поздно для поддержки.  
  
Однако теперь они знают, и Исак всегда старается интересоваться её жизнью.  
  
— Как  _твоя_  мама? — спрашивает Вильде, и он пожимает плечами.  
  
— Так же.  
  
Она кивает. В этот момент Сана сжимает её плечо, а потом встречается глазами с Исаком и улыбается. Она ничего не говорит, потому что это не в её стиле, но он всё понимает.  
  
— Подвинься, малыш гей, — говорит Эскиль, внезапно оказавшийся рядом и показывающий на стул, на котором сидит Исак. Исак хмурится, сомневаясь, что они на нём поместятся, и не желая экспериментировать, но Эскиль продолжает настаивать. — Ну же, давай.  
  
— Ладно, ладно.  
  
— Ну, как тут мои девочки? — спрашивает Эскиль, втискиваясь на стул и фактически забираясь на колени Исаку, и обнимая его за плечи. И раньше Исак обязательно сбросил бы его руку, но теперь позволяет этот жест. — Вилли, есть ли какие-нибудь симпатичные девушки на горизонте? Нет? Тебе нужно попробовать Tinder.  
  
— Эскиль!  
  
— А ты с кем переписываешься, малыш гей? С парнем из Tinder? Это явно не парень из Grindr, потому что сомневаюсь, что кому-то из них хоть раз удавалось заставить людей улыбаться. Возбудить? Да. Но не улыб…  
  
— Эскиль!  
  
— Шучу. — Эскиль поправляет снепбек Исака, и в этом жесте чувствуется забота. — Я просто шучу. Кстати, Сана, а ты знаешь…  
  
— Ты такой назойливый, — перебивает его Исак. — Это просто друг.  
  
— Хм. Старый друг? Новый друг? — Исак вздыхает. — У меня есть колготки, в которых ты бы отлично смотрелся.  
  
Исак сдаётся и смотрит на изумлённую Сану, закатывая глаза и качая головой.  
  
— Я не собираюсь носить колготки, — говорит он.  
  
— О, ну никогда не знаешь, как всё повернётся. Никогда не говори никогда. Как в песне Джастина Бибера. Нура, ты слышишь? Мы говорим о твоём кумире.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Нура с другой стороны стола, и Исак думает, что, возможно, он врёт самому себе, считая себя интровертом, и что на самом деле он прекрасно себя чувствует рядом с людьми, но только не с Эскилем, постоянно заставляющим его быть начеку.  
  
— Бибер, — повторяет Эскиль. — «Никогда не говори никогда».  
  
— О. — Исак перехватывает её взгляд, как до этого с Саной, и снова закатывает глаза, кивая на Эскиля, и Нура улыбается. — И что?  
  
Эскиль фыркает.  
  
— Ну и где энтузиазм? — спрашивает он. — Ты устала?  
  
— Тебе нужно перестать думать, что люди всегда понимают, о чём ты говоришь, — замечает Нура, и Исак кивает в знак согласия.  
  
— Это правда, — подтверждает он.  
  
— Что это вы на меня ополчились, я ваш гуру.  
  
— Это не так, — одновременно отвечают Исак и Нура, и, поскольку Эскиль, как и всегда, привлёк всеобщее внимание, остальные тоже смеются.  
  
— Я оскорблён, — возмущается он. — Я принял вас, как родных, а вы причиняете мне боль.  
  
— Прости.  
  
На этот раз Эскиль не поправляет кепку Исака, а стаскивает её и бросает на стол, и тот по привычке запускает пальцы в волосы, чтобы немного их пригладить.  
  
— Тебе нужно давать своим кудряшкам подышать, — отмечает Эскиль и немного их взлохмачивает. — Они такие милые. Все парни сбегутся к тебе.  
  
Исак вздыхает, смиряясь с ситуацией.  
  
Это их обычный вечер вторника.  
  


*

  
  
В четверг они впервые все вместе отправляются в бар.  
  
Вечер обещает быть спокойным, по крайней мере они так планируют. К тому же Микаэль и Юсеф не пьют, поэтому они выбирают бар, который днём — обычное кафе, где есть бильярд и настольные игры, и где достаточно тихо и можно поговорить.  
  
Исак и его друзья приходят туда первыми.  
  
— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает Махди Юнаса, когда они покупают по пиву, в дальнейшем планируя тайком наливать в бокалы более дешёвый алкоголь, заранее купленный в магазине. — У вас с бойфрендом?  
  
— Угу. — На лице Юнаса всегда появляется довольная, тёплая улыбка, стоит кому-то заговорить о Микаэле. Исаку по-прежнему немного больно из-за этого. — Да, всё хорошо.  
  
— Да ты стал подкаблучником, чувак, — говорит Магнус. — А когда-то ты был крутым.  
  
— Это правда, — вмешивается Исак, потому что почему бы не подыграть. — Ты бы видел своё лицо, когда он рядом.  
  
— Ты тоже заметил? — Магнус восторженно хлопает его по плечу. — Я даже не предполагал, что он может быть таким мягким.  
  
— Прекратите, — говорит Юнас.  
  
— Справедливости ради, — продолжает Магнус, заставляя Юнаса закатить глаза, а Махди и Исака переглянуться и улыбнуться, — он очень приятный. А эта его ослепительная улыбка? Чувак. Я тоже мог бы в него влюбиться.  
  
Исаку хотелось бы возмущённо фыркнуть, но он не может, потому что это правда. Микаэль действительно очень приятный, и в нём чувствуется такая заразительная восторженность, что Исаку трудно плохо к нему относиться. К тому же он забавный, и так весело дразнит Юнаса, и дразнит Эвена, и даже пару раз поддразнивал Исака, когда они проводили время втроём.  
  
— Я думал, ты всё ещё не можешь забыть Вильде, — вместо этого говорит Исак.  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает Магнус. — Но это же не может длиться вечно, правда?  
  
— Правда. — Махди треплет его по плечу. — Если тебе понадобится помощник на свидании, мы все будем рады помочь. Ну точнее Юнас будет немного занят, а Исак, как истинный ботан, сможет думать лишь о лекциях и конспектах…  
  
— Что-что?  
  
— Но я помогу.  
  
— Спасибо, — кивает Магнус. — Ловлю тебя на слове.  
  
— Я собираюсь стать врачом, — протестует Исак, потому что чувствует, что должен как-то защититься.  
  
— Я в этом ни секунды не сомневаются, — говорит Махди. — Это правда очень похвально. Просто ты никогда не прогуливаешь с нами.  
  
— Потому что ты можешь больше узнать, посещая лекции. Перестань на меня давить.  
  
— Так, вы двое, — вмешивается Юнас, поворачиваясь к ним с двумя бокалами пива в руках. — Кто-нибудь заберите ещё два пива, и давайте найдём столик и сменим тему.  
  
— Ладно, — кивает Махди. А потом обращается к остальным: — Наш молчаливый друг заговорил.  
  
Все смеются, а Юнас вздыхает и закатывает глаза. Исак уже отлично проводит время.  
  
Вечер становится ещё лучше, когда приходят остальные парни.  
  
Первыми появляются Микаэль и Эвен. Эвен обнимает Мика за плечи, а потом отпускает, чтобы поприветствовать остальных, и Магнус, кажется, особенно счастлив оказаться в его объятьях.  
  
— Привет, — говорит он, обнимая Исака последним, и Исак в кои-то веки обнимает его в ответ, на мгновение позволяя себе окунуться в тепло и запах Эвена.  
  
Когда Эвен отстраняется, он оставляет руку на плече Исака, опираясь на него, и Исак не знает, к чему всё это, но ему вроде как нравится этот физический контакт. От этого даже легче не обращать внимание на то, как Юнас целует в уголок рта улыбающегося Микаэля.  
  
— Бу, — восклицает Эвен, глядя на них, и Исак фыркает от смеха, когда Микаэль показывает им средний палец из-за плеча Юнаса. — Что это за обмен слюнями?  
  
— Эй, Эв, — говорит Микаэль, и в его голосе слышен намёк на раздражение, но Эвен, видимо, добившийся желаемой реакции или наслаждающийся тем, как дразнит друга, поднимает руки, словно сдаваясь. — Отъебись.  
  
Эвен смеётся и машет на них рукой, потом поворачивается к остальным.  
  
— Итак, — говорит он. — Что мы пьём?  
  
И после этого вечер начинается по-настоящему.  
  
Примерно час спустя подвыпивший Исак играет в бильярд с Эвеном, пока остальные наблюдают за ними.  
  
— Бро, — говорит Адам, опираясь на плечо Эвена, касается его, как это принято в их компании. — Ты как бы проигрываешь, — он кивает на бильярдный стол.  
  
— Я же говорил, что я мастер, — ухмыляется Исак, и он в полном восторге, когда его слова заставляют Эвена снова обратить на него всё своё внимание. — Я же говорил, что тебе не стоило даже пытаться играть против меня.  
  
— Бля, ты такой самоуверенный, — говорит Эвен, и Исак вскидывает брови.  
  
— Но я не вру.  
  
— Что ж, посмотрим.  
  
— Знаешь, бро, я тебя люблю, но Исак как бы прав, — вмешивается Адам, и Исак даёт ему «пять», в то время как Эвен дёргает плечом, чтобы сбросить с себя его руку. Адам хлопает Исака по ладони и говорит ему: — У тебя отлично получается.  
  
— Это такой специальный трюк. Срабатывает только после пары бокалов пива.  
  
— А! — восклицает Эвен. — Видишь, теперь ты ведёшь себя, как классический злодей, выдавая своему сопернику ценную информацию, которая обречёт тебя на неудачу.  
  
— Я уже пьяный, — отвечает Исак. — И тебе уже поздно что-то пытаться изменить.  
  
— Но в следующий раз, — говорит Эвен, и Исак не знает почему, но именно эти слова вызывают волнение в его опьянённом мозгу. — Потому что он обязательно будет. И сегодня ещё не закончилось, Исак.  
  
— Не закончилось?  
  
— Нет, — качает головой Эвен.  
  
— Твой удар.  
  
Усмехнувшись, Эвен снова поворачивается к столу, и Исак закусывает губу, наблюдая за ним, и чувствуя себя пьяным, и переполненным теплом, и счастьем, и делает ещё один глоток уже согревшегося пива.  
  
Позади Эвена сидят обнимающиеся Юнас и Микаэль, наклоняются так близко, чтобы слышать и улыбаться друг другу, но прямо сейчас Исак их не видит. Прямо сейчас он смотрит на Эвена, наблюдает, как он склоняется над столом и бьёт по белому шару так, что тот отправляет красный и синий в лузу.  
  
— Ну что? — говорит он, снова вытягиваясь в полный рост. — Никогда не говори никогда слишком рано. Я по-прежнему в игре.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает Исак, прежде чем нависнуть над столом. — Но посмотри сюда.  
  
— О, я смотрю.  
  
Исак закатывает глаза и видит сквозь дрожащие ресницы, как Эвен закусывает губу. Что там говорили о том, что Эвен симпатичный? Теперь Исак вспомнил об этом.  
  
— Хм, — улыбается Эвен, когда Исак ударяет по битку и не попадает в жёлтый шар, в который целился, тем самым сравнивая счёт. — Чувствуешь, как изменилась расстановка сил?  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
— Что ты на это скажешь, Адам? Уже гордишься мной?  
  
— Я всегда тобой горжусь, бро, — отвечает Адам, и когда Исак поднимает на него глаза, он замечает, что всё его внимание обращено на группу девушек, которые только что вошли в бар. Эвен с Исаком переглядываются и улыбаются. — У меня всё нормально с волосами?  
  
Эвен фыркает и качает головой.  
  
— Я думал, что сегодня у нас чисто мужская тусовка, — поддразнивает он его, но, когда Адам поворачивается к нему, Эвен всё равно протягивает руку и немного приглаживает ему волосы и расправляет складки на рубашке. — Хм?  
  
— Чувак, у некоторых людей есть потребности.  
  
Эвен снова оборачивается к Исаку и делает вид, что презрительно фыркает.  
  
— Нас снова бросили, — говорит он, и Адам хлопает его по плечу, прежде чем уйти. — Видимо, так теперь всегда будет происходить.  
  
Так как сейчас это кажется уместным, Исак кивает в сторону столика позади Эвена, где Юнас и Микаэль перестали разговаривать и перешли к поцелуям и нежным перешёптываниям. Эвен смотрит на них через плечо, потом поворачивается к Исаку, качая головой.  
  
— Хорошо, что мы есть друг у друга, да? — говорит он, и Исаку остаётся лишь кивнуть.  
  
— Да, — соглашается он. — Хорошо, что мы есть друг у друга.  
  


*

  
  
Когда они, спотыкаясь, выходят из бара в три часа ночи, потому что, разумеется, уже скоро утро, они делают это все вместе.  
  
Исак по-прежнему немного пьян из-за пива, выпитого на протяжении всего вечера, как и остальные парни, за исключением Юсефа, Микаэля и по какой-то неизвестной Исаку причине Эвена, который практически не пил после двух первых бокалов.  
  
Прямо перед ними сильно выпивший Юнас с трудом передвигает ноги, цепляясь за смеющегося Микаэля. Исак, которому всегда очень нравился пьяный Юнас, не может сдержать улыбку, наблюдая за ними.  
  
— Они довольно милые, правда? — говорит Эвен, и когда Исак переводит на него взгляд, Эвен смотрит на него, а не на них. — Полагаю, мы должны это признать.  
  
Должны. Они влюблены, и они делают друг друга счастливыми, и в данный момент, когда он пьян и идёт домой под этим звёздным небом, Исак не особо возражает. Поэтому…  
  
— Да, — говорит он. — Полагают, мы должны это признать.  
  


*

  
  
Когда он приходит домой, то находит там Вильде и Крис, которые пришли к Нуре. Они тоже немного перепили и планируют остаться ночевать. Когда он сталкивается с ними на кухне, Вильде спрашивает, правда ли, что он только что был  _с другом брата Саны, с Эвеном?_  
  
— Да, — отвечает он. — А что?  
  
— Ты знаешь, что у него биполярка, как у мамы Магса?  
  
Исак закрывает глаза. Ну конечно, конечно. Теперь всё становится на свои места: и то, почему он не пил, и почему Исаку всё время казалось, что он периодически наталкивается на что-то глубоко спрятанное во время их разговоров.  
  
— Нет, — говорит он. — И это не наше дело, если только он сам не захочет рассказать об этом.  
  
— Да, я знаю, — кивает Вильде, но отмахивается от его замечания, и она слишком много выпила и, видимо, поэтому продолжает. — Просто смешно, что у него то же самое. Ну и все эти слухи, которые о нём ходят.  
  
— Я не думаю, что ты должна мне рассказывать об этом.  
  
— Оказывается, он однажды поцеловал Микаэля.  
  
Исаку хочется, чтобы она заткнулась.  
  
 _«Он узнал»_. Вот что скрывалось за этими словами.  
  
И у них всё по-разному. То есть в чём-то их ситуации схожи, но не идентичны, и, обдумывая только что услышанное, Исак решает, что Эвену тяжелее, чем ему. Он не просто страдает от неразделённой любви, его отвергли.  
  
— И…  
  
— Нет, — твёрдо перебивает её Исак. — Прекрати, Вильде. Ты не можешь рассказывать другим его историю. Тебе самой бы такое понравилось?  
  
Она мрачнеет, и, возможно, Исак был слишком резким, из-за чего он тут же чувствует себя виноватым, но он действительно не хочет ничего знать без согласия Эвена.  
  
— Просто я… — говорит она, потом замолкает, — прости.  
  
Он пожимает плечами, и она мгновенно уходит. Когда Исак закрывает за собой дверь своей комнаты, в его телефоне мигает сообщение от Эвена.  
  
 _«Нормально добрался?»_  
  
Он такой добрый, такой наблюдательный, и Исак полагает, что, наверное, ему следовало догадаться, что-то, что скрывает Эвен, — это что-то серьёзное, тяжёлое и грустное. Потому что у людей, которые так же добры, как Эвен, никогда не бывает простой жизни.  
  
Он отвечает ему, чувствуя неловкость, что теперь знает то, что знает, и также ощущая что-то странное, какую-то потребность быть добрым и поделиться этим с Эвеном, пусть и используя их телефоны.  
  
Они переписываются какое-то время. Когда Исак наконец засыпает, он продолжает сжимать телефон в руке.


	4. Эвен: Если это надолго, то давай начнём

Соня опять приходит в гости.  
  
Они снова оказываются на его кровати, как обычно, в разных её концах. И, возможно, это тоже остаточное явление их прошлого, как и подкаст, который они начали слушать во второй год отношений, как и её рука, лежащая рядом с его щиколоткой, практически касающаяся его ноги.  
  
Как Эвен и говорил — они несколько застряли в прошлом.  
  
Сейчас он печатает сообщение Исаку.  
  
— Ты вообще слушаешь? — спрашивает Соня, пиная его согнутое колено и заставляя тем самым на мгновение оторвать глаза от телефона. — Непохоже, что ты слушаешь.  
  
— Я слушаю, — говорит он.  
  
— Окей. Ну и о чём они говорят?  
  
Когда Эвен не может ответить, она закатывает глаза и снова пинает его ногой, но в этом не чувствуется раздражения.  
  
— Что ты там вообще делаешь? Снова Микаэль? — спрашивает она. — Впрочем, ты часто улыбаешься. Это кто-то из Tinder?  
  
— Э-э-э, — тянет он. — Тебе не кажется, что немного странно обсуждать личную жизнь друг с другом?  
  
— Нет, не особенно, — заявляет она, и, возможно, Соня права, откуда Эвену знать. Она его первая и единственная бывшая.  
  
— Я переписываюсь кое с кем, — признаётся он.  
  
— С Микаэлем?  
  
— Нет. С Исаком.  
  
— О. — Она произносит это так, словно по-настоящему заинтригована, и когда она изумлённо поднимает брови, глядя на него, Эвен закатывает глаза. — Интересненько.  
  
— На самом деле нет.  
  
Продолжая оставаться на другом конце кровати, Соня достаёт свой телефон, и Эвен наблюдает сквозь изгиб собственной ноги, как она откидывается на спину и что-то сосредоточенно ищет, хмуря брови.  
  
— Исак, говоришь?  
  
Эвен внезапно понимает, что она делает.  
  
— Нет, — говорит он. — Соня, нет.  
  
Он быстро перекатывается на другой конец кровати и вырывает из её рук телефон, поднимая его так высоко, чтобы она не могла дотянуться. Соня смотрит на него раздражённо, и её выходку можно было бы воспринять как весёлую шутку, и, вероятно, она действительно хотела лишь подразнить Эвена, но она и так уже слишком вовлечена в его жизнь.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, — говорит она. — Успокойся. Я просто хотела на него посмотреть.  
  
— Я серьёзно, — настаивает Эвен. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты отправляла ему сообщения, чтобы ты вмешивалась, чтобы ты подписывалась на него и так далее, ладно? Это не… Это только моё.  
  
На самом деле он имеет в виду, что не хочет, чтобы она тащила его прошлое к новым друзьям, лишала его возможности самому говорить об этом, потому что оно и так уже достаточно его преследует, и Эвену не хочется её вмешательства.  
  
— Ладно, — соглашается Соня. — Боже. Я всего лишь хотела посмотреть, как он выглядит.  
  
Эвен колеблется. У них сейчас хорошие отношения, но под видимым равновесием скрывается так много старых обид, которые могут выплеснуться наружу, стоит надавить посильнее. В то же время в этом нет ничего такого, поэтому он возвращает Соне телефон.  
  
— Он блондин, — сообщает он, и она улыбается. — И он просто друг.  
  
— Угу. Однако он блондин.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
— Возвращаешься к истокам?  
  
— Так, ладно, — говорит Эвен, снова забирая у неё телефон и пряча его под подушку под её мелодичный смех. — Я передумал. Ты его не увидишь.  
  
— Да брось, — возмущается она.  
  
— Нет. Теперь уже слишком поздно, ты упустила свой шанс. Лучше слушай подкаст.  
  
— Ты такой вредный, — говорит она, но, когда они снова начинают слушать подкаст, оба улыбаются. Соня продолжает улыбаться, когда его телефон вибрирует, и Эвен наклоняется, чтобы прочитать сообщение.  
  
Ну ладно, возможно, он немного заинтригован.  
  


*

  
  
Неделю спустя они снова все вместе отправляются в бар.  
  
Дело не в том, что Эвен перестал страдать по Микаэлю. У него по-прежнему теплеет в груди и подгибаются ноги, потому что, о чём бы не попросил Мик, люди готовы ему это дать.  
Но это происходит не только с Эвеном, просто такой уж Микаэль человек. А ещё не впервые в жизни Эвена случается так, что человек ему сильно нравится, но он также обращает внимание ещё на кого-то. Замечает кого-то, со всеми вытекающими из этого последствиями.  
  
В общем, сейчас он сидит, обнимая Микаэля за плечи, но при этом смотрит на Исака.  
  
— Ты меня бросаешь? — спрашивает Юнас Микаэля с той стороны стола, где они расположились вместе с Исаком, потягивая пиво. Эвен напротив сегодня не пьёт, как и Микаэль.  
  
— Да, — дразнит его Мик. — Раз ты грешишь, то бросаю.  
  
— Пиво?  
  
— Ага. Но продолжай. Я буду достаточно трезвым, чтобы доставить тебя домой.  
  
— А ты будешь достаточно трезвым, чтобы остаться?  
  
— Не знаю, — отвечает Микаэль. — Тебе придётся меня убедить.  
  
— Так, вот не надо тут этого, — говорит Эвен, и Микаэль фыркает. — Я понимаю, что на нас никто не обращает внимания, но всё же мы все тут.  
  
— Он прав, — кивает Исак. А потом, обращаясь к Юнасу: — Ты вообще все навыки флирта растерял.  
  
— Что? — возмущённо восклицает Юнас. — У меня всё на мази.  
  
— Ну… — тянет Микаэль. — На мази — это растяжимое понятие.  
  
Юнас фыркает, а Эвен смотрит, как Исак и Микаэль смеются. Странно представлять, что эти двое могут с симпатией относиться друг к другу, но от этого в груди Эвена разливается тепло, от мысли, что они могли бы поладить.  
  
— Хамство, — заявляет Юнас, и Микаэль, такой же милый, как и обычно, тянется вперёд и касается его руки. Эвен смотрит на этот жест, потом переводит взгляд на Исака, который уже улыбается ему. Всё нормально. В данный момент всё хорошо.  
  
Несколько минут спустя Эвен покупает всем свежее пиво, а потом направляется к бильярдному столу, опирается на него и снова перехватывает взгляд Исака.  
  
— Готов проиграть? — спрашивает тот, подходя к нему.  
  
— О нет, — отвечает Эвен. — Готов выиграть.  
  
— Ужас, что придётся тебя разочаровать.  
  
Эвен улыбается, закусывая губу.  
  
— Придётся меня разочаровать, правда?  
  
— Да. Я ведь всё время выигрывал до этого, разве нет?  
  
Эвен смеётся и чувствует приятное волнение. Ему уютно, и весело, и тепло, и он счастлив, когда Исак поднимает брови, словно бросая ему вызов, и Эвен поднимает брови в ответ.  
  
— Ну не знаю, Исак, не знаю, — говорит он. — Возможно, моя игра растянется надолго.  
  
— Да? Что ж, тогда начинай, — усмехается Исак. — Если это надолго, то давай начнём.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — говорит Эвен. — Я сыграю. Скоро увидишь всё остальное.  
  
Эвен наблюдает всю эту сцену со стороны, потому что он всегда смотрит на себя так. Видит, как беззаботно отхлёбывает пиво, как подыгрывает выходкам Исака, как подначивает его, переводя подколки на новый уровень и наблюдая, последует ли Исак за ним. Шаг, ещё один, как и всегда.  
  
Он флиртует и делает это намеренно, и ему кажется, что у него получается.  
  
Иногда Эвен думает, что это то, в чём он профи. Он великолепно умеет знакомиться с людьми и производить на них первое впечатление, нравиться им. Гораздо хуже он справляется с тем, что следует дальше, потому что при ближайшем рассмотрении его острые углы становятся заметны, потому что легко испытывать симпатию к очаровательному парню и гораздо сложнее — к сломленному, потому что за каждым взлётом следует неминуемое падение. Но в этой части он хорош — в начале.  
  
Исак ему подыгрывает, хотя и продолжает иногда посматривать на Юнаса и Микаэля, и на его лице появляется странное выражение. Эвену кажется, что он понимает, что оно значит.  
  
Прикольно флиртовать со своими друзьями, особенно когда это ничего не значит.  
  
— Итак, — говорит Адам вечером того же дня, когда они немного пьяны и собрались в ванной, чтобы почистить зубы, а Эвен смывает гель с волос. — Есть ли причина, по которой Исак не пришёл домой с нами?  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— Ну ты себя не сдерживал, даже хватил немного через край.  
  
— Он прав, — соглашается Мутта. — И Исак отвечал тебе тем же.  
  
— Он был пьян. Мы флиртовали. — Когда они оба вопросительно вскидывают брови, Эвен пожимает плечами. — Не думаю, что с его стороны это что-то значит.  
  
— А с твоей?  
  
А с его… Они задают этот вопрос, словно в этом есть какой-то смысл, но на самом деле это не так, потому что Исак влюблён в другого, и от этого всё становится проще. Тот факт, что Эвен по-прежнему думает о Микаэле, тоже облегчает ситуацию. Означает, что они могут флиртовать, как сейчас, могут развлекаться, зная, что из этого ничего не выйдет, что продолжения не будет, что само по себе к лучшему.  
  
Эвен пожимает плечами.  
  
— Что ж, — говорит Адам, сжимая его плечо. — Полагаю, посмотрим, что будет дальше. Я иду спать. До завтра, неудачники.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — откликается Эвен.  
  
— Спасибо, Ромео. Пока.  
  
— Доброй ночи, — бросает ему вслед Мутта, потом говорит то же Эвену и закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
Оставшись в ванной в одиночестве, Эвен насухо вытирает волосы полотенцем, смотрит на себя в зеркало, а потом достаёт из шкафчика таблетки.  
  
Возможно, это ещё одна причина, по которой он считает, что отсутствие какого-либо продолжения с Исаком — это хорошо.  
  
Он притворяется, что не слишком много об этом думает, потому что он уже представляет себе всю картинку. Как всё могло бы сложиться, если бы они оба были свободны: яркие краски, веселье, и как Исак мог бы заставить его чувствовать, что Эвен наконец нашёл то, что искал, как это было с Микаэлем и Соней. А потом бум, и они рухнут на землю, разбитые и сломленные, потому что так происходит всегда, и ему снова придётся собирать себя по кускам.  
  
Эвен видит это, и единственная причина, по которой он не напуган до смерти, в том, что нет ни малейшего шанса, что это станет правдой. По крайней мере сейчас.  
  


*

  
  
В пятницу у него смена в кофейне, и, возможно, дело в похмелье, но ему всё надоело, особенно потому, что впервые за долгое время на улице хорошая погода, поэтому от посетителей нет отбоя.  
  
Потом в кофейню заходят Исак и Сана. И внезапно Эвен чувствует себя гораздо лучше.  
  
— Привет, — говорит он, когда они подходят к стойке. — Бросайте все дела, к нам пришли гении.  
  
— Ну конечно, — отвечает Исак, а Сана лишь смотрит на него, вздыхая. И всё же, когда Эвен наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать её в щёку, она не возражает.  
  
— Ты тоже хочешь поцелуй? — спрашивает он Исака и наслаждается тем, что тот слегка краснеет. Это так мило. — Нет?  
  
— Лучше в другой раз, — говорит Исак.  
  
— О, вау. Окей.  
  
— Может, когда ты наконец выиграешь у меня, а не просто будешь болтать об этом.  
  
На этот раз Эвен смеётся, потому что ему так нравится, что Исак может сначала краснеть от смущения, а уже через две секунды отпускать дерзкие замечания. Ему нравятся эти противоречия, которые так легко уживаются в Исаке.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит он. — Договорились.  
  
— Так, ну хватит, — вмешивается Сана, и, когда Эвен широко улыбается, Исак отвечает ему тем же. — У вас есть в меню что-нибудь дешёвое?  
  
— Только не говори моему менеджеру, — отвечает Эвен, — но нет, всё слишком переоценено. Но я, как работник, могу дать вам скидку. Пятьдесят процентов на всё, что хотите.  
  
Сделав заказ, они находят столик, и Эвен наблюдает за ними из-за кофе-машины, видит, что они о чём-то болтают. И снова Исак притягивает к себе его взгляд, и Эвен снова впечатлён, каким ворчливым он может быть в одну секунду, а в следующую — проявлять искреннюю заботу.  
  
Как он и говорил — противоречия.  
  
Это не последний раз, когда Исак приходит в кофейню во время смены Эвена, чтобы позаниматься, и приводит с собой друга. На следующей неделе они оказываются там вместе с Магнусом.  
  
— Эй! — приветствует его Магнус, когда подходит их очередь, слишком восторженно, в то время как Исак переминается с ноги на ноги позади, и на его лице читается намёк на раздражение, что кажется Эвену очаровательным. — Эвен, друг мой.  
  
— Привет, — отвечает Эвен, ударяя по его ладони. Исак, появляющийся из-за спины Магнуса, лишь улыбается в знак приветствия, но тот факт, что улыбка адресована только ему, наполняет грудь Эвена теплом. — Как дела?  
  
— Ты ведь пансексуал, да?  
  
— О боже! — Эти слова вырываются у Исака, и он закрывает лицо ладонями и качает головой, отчего Эвен фыркает. — Магс, перестань.  
  
— А что? У него это везде в соцсетях.  
  
— Это правда, — соглашается Эвен, и Магнус широко улыбается и пихает Исака в бок.  
  
— Видишь, мистер ворчун, — говорит он, — только ты видишь в этом проблему.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не пойти к Юнасу и не обсудить с ним внезапные сомнения относительно собственной сексуальной ориентации? — спрашивает Исак. — Потому что он проходил через то же самое.  
  
«Ох», — думает Эвен, разглядывая Магнуса. Он слышал о его бывшей девушке, которая оказалась лесбиянкой, потому что Магс часто говорит о ней, когда выпьет. Очевидно, дело не только в этом.  
  
— Хм, — говорит Магнус Исаку. — Ты правда думаешь, что Юнас скажет мне что-то кроме  _«я настолько спокоен, что переживать о чём-то противоречит моей природе»_  и  _«я так сильно влюблён, Магс, я тебе говорил, что я влюблён?»_  
  
Исак смеётся, и Эвен тоже.  
  
— Это и правда очень похоже на него, — кивает Исак.  
  
— Чувак. — теперь Магнус обращается к Эвену, и он поднимает брови, побуждая его продолжить. — Твой лучший друг Микаэль — единственное, о чём он говорит. До такой степени, что мы все его немножко ненавидим.  
  
— Ну не знаю, — вмешивается Исак, и это очень смешно, учитывая, что у него больше всего причин не любить Микаэля, так что Эвен не может не фыркнуть. Исак закатывает глаза. Магнус поворачивается к Исаку.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, — начинает он, — что тебя совсем не бесит, что половина разговоров с ним заканчивается словами  _«Микаэль такой потрясающий»_?  
  
— Другая половина ещё хуже, — отвечает Исак, и это определённо неправда.  
  
—  _Весь мир — дерьмо, и сейчас я в мельчайших деталях расскажу почему?_  — цитирует Магнус, и когда Исак кивает, они оба хохочут, и Эвен, как и всегда, невероятно зачарован способностью Исака к быстрой смене эмоций.  
  
— В общем, — продолжает Магнус, снова поворачиваясь к Эвену, — скажи, как узнать, что-то, что ты чувствуешь к парням, отличается от того, что чувствуют остальные?  
  
— Он вообще-то на работе, — говорит Исак, мгновенно снова раздражаясь, и то, что он так ведёт себя из-за Эвена, заставляет того почувствовать ещё большее очарование. — Ты не можешь с этим подождать?  
  
Магнус вздыхает и машет рукой позади себя.  
  
— Мы что, задерживаем очередь? Нет.  
  
— Если ты задаёшь себе такой вопрос, — говорит Эвен, вмешиваясь в их перепалку, — то велики шансы, что твои чувства отличаются от тех, что испытывают другие люди.  
  
Магнус замолкает и смотрит на него какое-то мгновение, потом оборачивается к Исаку и впечатлённо кивает, заставляя Исака изумлённо приподнять брови.  
  
— Чёрт, — говорит он, снова поворачиваясь к Эвену. — Отличный совет, друг.  
  
Эвен пожимает плечами, и на этот раз Магнус кивает, но он по-прежнему под впечатлением от лёгкости объяснения. Когда Эвен переводит взгляд на Исака, тот уже с улыбкой смотрит на него, потом коротко кивает, словно благодарит.  
  
В нём столько доброты. Столько любви к друзьям.  
  
Эвен по-прежнему заинтригован.

Впрочем, хорошее настроение Эвена не может длиться вечно.  
  
Спустя какое-то время, в один из дней, когда занятия в университете длятся с десяти до пяти, они с Микаэлем отправляются съесть по кебабу во время ланча. Они находят скамейку, чтобы сесть, и Микаэль внезапно замолкает и сосредоточенно копается пластмассовой вилкой в еде, словно хочет что-то сказать.  
  
Несколько минут Эвен просто сидит рядом, ест и молча ждёт, потому что Микаэль, кажется, обдумывает, как лучше начать разговор. Вокруг них чирикают птицы, и Эвену странно видеть друга таким, когда на дворе яркий весенний день.  
  
В какой-то момент Эвен устаёт ждать.  
  
— Ты очень странно себя ведёшь, — говорит он в попытке разговорить Микаэля, и тот улыбается, не поднимая глаз от еды, такой же милый, как всегда, а потом решительно поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Эвеном.  
  
— Мне сложно, — признаётся он.  
  
— Окей?  
  
За этим следует очень долгая пауза, когда Микаэль снова копается вилкой в еде, пряча глаза, и в этой жизни не слишком много вещей, которые могут заставить его так себя вести. У Эвена сжимается сердце.  
  
— Ходят кое-какие слухи.  
  
Ах…  
  
Блядь, ну конечно. Разумеется, было глупо надеяться, что Эвену удастся убежать от прошлого, пусть он и удалил свою страницу в Фейсбуке и сделал всё возможное, чтобы жить дальше, не оглядываясь назад.  
  
Прошлое преследует его. Не только в его голове, но и в обычной жизни.  
  
— Какие именно? — спрашивает он. — Обо всём или…?  
  
— Думаю, обо всём.  
  
Эвену вроде как хочется найти того, кто посмел делиться этой информацией, и сказать ему пару ласковых, но он знает, что если бы сделал это, то его действия восприняли бы как что-то  _сумасшедшее_  —  _«он снова слетел с катушек»_  — а не как вполне оправданную реакцию на людей, судачащих о его личной травме, как будто это, блядь, не причиняет боль.  
  
— Только обо мне или о тебе тоже?  
  
— Ну я как бы неотъемлемая часть истории, разве нет?  
  
Микаэль произносит это легко, словно старается заставить Эвена улыбнуться, но тот так чертовски зол, потому что Мик не заслуживает такого.  
  
— Прости, — говорит он.  
  
— Да мне насрать, Эвен. — Микаэль решительно смотрит на него. — Я только о тебе беспокоюсь. О том, как ты.  
  
— Я в ярости.  
  
— Да, — кивает Микаэль. — Я тоже.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга, но молчат. И Микаэль такой щедрый, смотрит на него без осуждения, хотя Эвену кажется, что он должен хотя бы немного ненавидеть его за всё это.  
  
Они оба возвращаются к еде. Микаэль сосредоточенно жуёт, а Эвен думает, как это всё несправедливо. Как иногда кажется невозможным сбежать от прошлого, как попытка выздороветь каждый раз становится труднее оттого, что всех волнует не твой прогресс, а то, как всё ужасно бывает во время срыва.  
  
— Мне нужно рассказать Юнасу, — выдыхает Микаэль. — Ну или по крайней мере о…  
  
Он не может закончить, поэтому Эвен сделает это за него.  
  
— О том, что мы целовались? — говорит он. — Точнее прости… О том, как я тебя поцеловал?  
  
— Не злись.  
  
Когда они снова смотрят друг на друга, глаза Микаэля спокойны, как происходит каждый раз, когда Эвен раздражён: в них доброта, но в то же время решимость. И Эвен ненавидит себя за то, что злится. Он думает о себе как о человеке, которому нравятся люди, которому легко их любить, и большую часть времени так и есть, но, когда речь заходит об этом, он не может справиться с отчаянием и безысходностью.  
  
— Возможно, его это не касается, но просто… Если создаётся впечатление, что я что-то скрываю, это…  
  
— Разве он тебе не доверяет?  
  
— Пожалуйста, Эвен. — Слова полны отчаяния, а голос — мольбы. — Я просто хочу быть с ним честным, но я не хочу, чтобы ты злился, не хочу, чтобы считал, что я предаю тебя. Я просто действительно хочу поговорить с ним о том, что произошло.  
  
— Почему с ним?  
  
— Потому что я его люблю, — отвечает Микаэль, и, наверное, ужасно, что эти слова причиняют боль, но так и есть, пусть и немного. — И потому что мне до сих пор так грустно и тяжело, но я не могу говорить об этом с тобой. И мне просто нужно сказать это кому-то, мне нужно…  
  
Он замолкает, и Эвен поражён, понимая, что у друга срывается голос.  
  
— Мне просто нужно рассказать это кому-то, кто не был там, — продолжает Микаэль, и его голос снова звучит ровно, и Эвену становится очевидно, что Мик сделает это, что бы он ему сейчас ни сказал. — Я утаиваю от него правду и больше не хочу этого делать.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает Эвен, потому что ему больше нечего сказать. Разве может он отказать несчастному Микаэлю в такой малости, в том, чего он отчаянно хочет, пусть это и означит раскрыть своё прошлое? Эвен не думает, что имеет на это право.  
  
— Ты правда не возражаешь? — спрашивает Микаэль.  
  
— Мне всё равно, — отвечает Эвен, и в его словах уже нет злости, лишь смирение. Когда Микаэль поднимает на него глаза, он пожимает плечами.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит он, и Эвен снова дёргает плечами. Всё нормально. Плевать. Это меньшее из всех зол.  
  
Когда они возвращаются в университет, повисшая между ними тишина кажется немного зловещей. Внезапно Эвен озаряет: если слухи появились, то, возможно, Юнас уже знает.   
Возможно, вся компания знает.  
  
Возможно, знает и Исак.  
  


*

  
  
В тот вечер он зовёт Исака в гости. По двум причинам.  
  
Во-первых, он хочет его компании. Во-вторых, собирается рассказать ему.  
  
Вообще это странно, потому что Эвен чувствует себя опустошённым, и ему особо не хочется никого видеть, да и нельзя сказать, что они близки с Исаком. Но в нём есть что-то такое, отчего Эвену хочется, чтобы он был рядом.  
  
Он не думает, что дело в чувстве юмора Исака, хотя ему бы сейчас не помешало немного повеселиться. Дело в том, что его присутствие рождает в комнате какое-то странное спокойствие, словно от него исходит умиротворение, обволакивающее Эвена. Дело в том, что он может существовать рядом с людьми в тишине.  
  
Когда Исак приходит, они валяются на кровати так же, как обычно Эвен лежит с Соней: головами в разные стороны, касаясь друг друга ногами.  
  
— Есть ли особая причина, по которой ты возжелал моей компании? — спрашивает Исак.  
  
Он теребит нитку, торчащую из покрывала на кровати и смотрит на Эвена, но не так, словно чего-то ожидает или изучает его. Скорее он побуждает его заговорить, а сам готовится слушать.  
  
Возможно, дело именно в этой способности ждать, и слушать, и успокаивать одним своим присутствием. Именно она так сильно нравится Эвену.  
  
— Типа того, — отвечает он. — У меня был не очень хороший день.  
  
— Хм… Знаешь, в вашей квартире сегодня очень странная атмосфера, — замечает Исак. — Это как-то связано?  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду под «странной»? — спрашивает Эвен, неожиданно развеселившись и готовясь разыгрывать обиду. — Хочешь сказать, что мы странные?  
  
— Я всего лишь говорю, что мне показалось немного странным, что Мутта целую минуту стоял в дверях и зловеще на меня смотрел, когда я пришёл.  
  
Когда Эвен вернулся домой после лекций, Мутта и Адам словно поняли, что что-то случилось. По крайней мере они оба нахмурились и переглянулись, как всегда делали, когда беспокоились о нём. И обычно Эвен был бы счастлив увидеть, что им не всё равно, но он всё ещё был зол и расстроен, поэтому, вместо того чтобы улыбнуться, он закатил глаза.  
  
— Вообще-то я не ребёнок, — сказал он, потому что самое плохое во всём этом — то, что он ощущает собственное бессилие. Мутта извиняется, а Адам поднимает руки в примирительном жесте, а Эвен уходит в свою комнату.  
  
Однако теперь, когда Исак упомянул об этом, ситуация кажется ему довольно забавной. Поэтому несмотря на пустоту внутри он улыбается.  
  
— Тебе необязательно рассказывать, — продолжает Исак, и в этом есть что-то удивительно доброе и заботливое, отчего сердце Эвена сжимается немного. — С меня довольно и того, что я здесь.  
  
— Правда? — спрашивает Эвен. — Потому что вообще-то это то…  
  
— Чего тебе хочется?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Всё нормально, — говорит Исак, а потом ложится на подушку в изножье кровати Эвена и поворачивает голову так, чтобы смотреть в окно. На улице уже стемнело, и на небе показались звёзды.  
  
— Если бы я не занимался биологией, — продолжает он, — то мне бы хотелось изучать звёзды.  
  
Эвен абсолютно уверен, что понимает, что делает Исак. Он не производит впечатление человека, который поспешно рассказывает о себе. Скорее он принадлежит к типу людей, которые раскрываются постепенно и только перед теми, кому доверяют. Эвен рад быть одним из них.  
  
— Да? — спрашивает он. — Почему?  
  
— Я сейчас могу целую тираду выдать.  
  
— Не вопрос. На самом деле я бы хотел на это посмотреть.  
  
На этот раз Эвен не собирается флиртовать, но Исак всё равно краснеет, совсем чуть-чуть, и Эвен не может оторвать глаз от слегка порозовевшей кожи, а потом понимает, что ему хотелось бы к нему прикоснуться.  
  
— Ладно, — кивает Исак. — Ну смотри. Мне нравится мысль о существовании параллельных вселенных. Большинство учёных спорят по этому поводу, и если посмотреть на имеющиеся данные, то они противоречивы, но мне эта идея нравится, пусть она и не является научно доказанной. Я имею в виду, что ты не можешь даже сфальсифицировать теорию…  
  
— Почему она тебе нравится? — перебивает его Эвен, и Исак улыбается немного застенчиво.  
  
— Точно, — говорит он. — Просто это прикольно, разве нет? Что где-то существуют наши версии, очень похожие, но в чём-то отличающиеся от нас. Что всё, что может произойти, обязательно произойдёт, и уже происходит прямо сейчас в какой-то другой вселенной.  
  
— Закон Мерфи.  
  
— Ты знаешь об этом из фильма.  
  
— Именно, — соглашается Эвен, и Исак улыбается. — Как ты думаешь, парень, что придумал это, был под кайфом?  
  
— Заткнись. — Эвен не может не рассмеяться, потому Исак такой восхитительный. — Я серьёзно. Это круто.  
  
— Нет, — качает головой Эвен, и он действительно так думает. Он видит привлекательность этой теории. Миллион разных жизней, какие-то из них лучше, какие-то хуже. Всё это немного напоминает то, как он обычно представляет себе различные истории, всегда отчётливо осознавая, как его жизнь выглядит со стороны.  
  
— Могу я тебе кое-что рассказать? — спрашивает он, потому что сейчас пришло время той части истории, когда ему положено произнести эти слова. Исак смотрит на него и кивает.  
  
— Да, — отвечает он. — Конечно.  
  
— Я… — Эвен замолкает. — То, что случилось сегодня, то, из-за чего сегодня такая странная атмосфера… Это из-за того, что появилось кое-что, связанное с тем, что касается меня.  
  
Он понимает, что его слова звучат крайне туманно, но глаза Исака расширяются, словно он знает, о чём пойдёт речь. Ох.  
  
— Подожди, — просит он, и Эвен уже знает, что последует дальше. Самые большие страхи становятся реальностью. — Можно сначала я кое-что скажу?  
  
Прекрасно.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Я… — Исак закусывает губу. — Я как бы уже знаю.  
  
То есть Эвена лишили даже этого.  
  
— То есть я думаю, что я знаю, о чём ты говоришь, и я не хотел… Я не пытался специально узнать, это как бы случилось само собой, и я не знал, должен ли я сказать тебе или нужно подождать, пока ты сам захочешь.  
  
— Давно? — спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— С первого раза, когда мы все вместе ходили в бар.  
  
Значит, уже какое-то время, неделю или около того. Но он всё ещё здесь, а это значит…  
  
Они флиртовали, хотя Исак уже знал. Эвен совсем не понимает, что ему делать с этой информацией.  
  
— И что ты знаешь? — спрашивает он, потому что, возможно, ещё остались вещи, о которых он сможет рассказать сам.  
  
— Я знаю, что у тебя биполярное расстройство, — отвечает Исак. — Как у мамы Магнуса.  
  
Ох. То есть он уже немного знаком с этим.  
  
— И я знаю, что вы с Микаэлем однажды целовались. И всё.  
  
И всё. То есть по крайней мере он не знает, что последовало за поцелуем. Эвен думает, было бы прекрасно, если бы он был в состоянии найти в этом что-то положительное, но он не может. И он устал стараться.  
  
— Мы не целовались, — говорит он.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мы не целовались, это я его поцеловал.  
  
— Ох.  
  
— Он тогда ещё не вышел «из шкафа», и ему было очень трудно, поэтому он не ответил на поцелуй, хотя я уверен, что мы нравились друг другу, что не только я испытывал эти чувства. У меня был маниакальный эпизод, поэтому я сделал это. И я тогда ещё встречался со своей бывшей.  
  
— Окей.  
  
— Так что я как бы изменил ей физически. А эмоционально я изменял ей уже какое-то время.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Исак.  
  
— Меня бесит, что я не могу сам рассказать об этом, что всё превратилось в слухи, распространяемые другими людьми, хотя это моя жизнь. И никто никогда не пытается быть деликатным. Их интересуют только самые грязные подробности, никому нет дела до деталей, нюансов…  
  
— Я отчитал девушку, которая рассказала мне, — говорит Исак, и несмотря на то что Эвен ужасно расстроен, он на мгновение останавливается, чтобы улыбнуться.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Ага. Возможно, это вышло слишком грубо, так что, наверное, мне нужно с ней поговорить.  
  
Глупо. Это так глупо. Но Исак сейчас сидит здесь, на его кровати, и лунный свет танцует на его левой щеке, он улыбается и предлагает Эвену именно то, что ему так необходимо, и всё это понемногу его успокаивает. Эвен делает несколько глубоких вдохов.  
  
— Это смешно, — говорит он.  
  
— Немножко.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Когда я только пытался выйти из шкафа, девушка, с которой я не хотел встречаться, начала распространять обо мне слухи, — говорит Исак, и Эвен видит, как он отводит глаза, теребя нитку, торчащую из джинсов, а потом снова поднимает взгляд на Эвена. — Это было мерзко. Я, разумеется, не сравниваю, потому что это разные ситуации, но…  
  
Он пожимает плечами, и не интересоваться сплетнями — обычная вежливость, но всё равно Эвен настолько к этому не привык, что он поражён. Безусловно, он испытывает облегчение, но в то же время история самого Исака заставляет болезненно сжаться его сердце.  
  
— Сплетни — отстой, — замечает он.  
  
Исак тихо смеётся.  
  
— Да, — кивает он. — Сплетни — отстой.  
  
Они улыбаются, глядя друг на другу с разных концов кровати, и в глазах Исака горят искорки, а кудряшки сверкают в свете лампы на прикроватной тумбочке, и сейчас, впервые за всё время, Эвену хочется поцеловать его не только ради забавы.  
  
Он закрывает глаза.  
  
Вот дерьмо.


	5. Исак: Запрыгивай

За время учёбы в университете Исаку никогда не приходилось прилагать усилий, чтобы завести новых друзей.  
  
У него и так уже есть своя компания, и он не слишком любит знакомиться с новыми людьми.  
Вообще он считает, что вряд ли они смогут рассказать что-то новое или интересное, поэтому не видит большого смысла стараться. Просто он очень разборчив, и не каждого готов подпускать к себе.  
  
Но с Эвеном всё происходит очень естественно. Прошёл всего месяц, а Исак чувствует, что он ему так же близок, как и остальные друзья, на сближение с которыми понадобилась целая вечность. Прошёл всего месяц, а Эвен уже является частью его жизни.  
  
Вот, например, сегодня он болтается в библиотеке, пока Исак работает.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что ты здесь работаешь, а ведь я парень, любящий кино, — говорит Эвен, следуя за Исаком, который толкает тележку между стеллажами, расставляя сданные книги по местам. — Ты постоянно окружён историями.  
  
— Ну я в основном сижу за столом и занимаюсь организационными вопросами, — возражает Исак.  
  
— Готов поспорить, что тебе это нравится.  
  
Исак закатывает глаза, но вообще-то это правда. Ему нравится логика в его работе, то, как он наводит порядок, как его незаметные усилия помогают всему механизму функционировать правильно. Это неблагодарное занятие, но именно из-за него всё работает, как часы.  
  
— Без комментариев, — говорит он, и Эвен фыркает. Исак улыбается.  
  
Они идут рядом мимо рядов полок, и Эвен скользит кончиком пальца по корешкам книг, иногда останавливаясь и вынимая тома, чтобы их полистать, а потом с притворным усердием демонстрирует Исаку, что возвращает их на законное место.  
  
Исак делает всё, чтобы сохранять равнодушный вид, но на самом деле он очень ему благодарен.  
  
— О! — восклицает Эвен, вынимая книгу и показывая её Исак. Это «Ромео и Джульетта», старая заламинированная копия пьесы. — Оригинал.  
  
— Так, — вздыхает Исак. — Рассказывай, что у тебя за страсть к этим охуенно унылым любовным историям? У тебя на стене висит постер.  
  
— Охуенно унылым? — повторяет Эвен, и его голос звучит выше, как всегда, когда он изумлён.  
  
— Ну да, — кивает Исак.  
  
— Да? — Эвен дразнит его, улыбаясь, а потом пожимает плечами. — Ну… Разве любовные истории с грустным концом не трогают тебя больше, чем другие? Существует причина, по которой мы ставим оперу и всё новые и новые экранизации Ромео и Джульетты, но при этом рассказываем истории со счастливым концом лишь однажды. И все классические истории любви в чём-то трагичны. «Титаник»? Все истории о неизлечимых болезнях?  
  
— Но они грустные, — возражает Исак. — Разве ты не хотел бы посмотреть что-то со счастливым концом?  
  
— Не знаю, — Эвен пожимает плечами. — Ты правда хочешь сказать, что тебя никогда не тянуло к чему-то грустному и деструктивному из чистого любопытства?  
  
— Нездорового любопытства, — уточняет Исак.  
  
— Ну ладно, пусть нездорового. Но правда не тянуло?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Исак пожимает плечами, а Эвен хмурится, словно не верит ему, но Исак не обманывает. Потому что правда, не тянуло. Однако он встречал людей с подобными желаниями, и он замечает это. Немного волнуется, потому что ему грустно думать, что Эвен часто чувствует себя так.  
  
— Странно, — говорит Эвен.  
  
— Ну не знаю.  
  
Исак закатывает глаза. Пока они продолжают идти между стеллажей, он не может перестать думать о том, что вся классика наполнена трагедией. Но ведь это не может быть правдой, и он хочет привести Эвену пример, подтверждающий его мысли.  
  
— Как насчёт… Ну не знаю, — говорит он, — «Гордость и предубеждение»?  
  
Эвен поворачивается к нему, изумлённо вскинув брови.  
  
— Ты это читал? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Нет, не читал. Смотрел, — отвечает Исак. — Нуре, моей соседке, нравится Кира Найтли. Мой сосед Эскиль говорит, что это из-за того, что она лесбиянка.  
  
Как и надеялся Исак, его слова заставляют Эвена рассмеяться, громко.  
  
— Великолепно, — улыбается он. — Звучит чудесно. Я бы хотел как-нибудь с ними познакомиться.  
  
Для Исака достаточно непривычно испытывать симпатию к новым людям, но ещё более странно для него — хотеть привести их домой, потому что для него это что-то очень личное.  _Вот здесь я живу, вот все вещи, которых у меня нет, все вещи, что пошли не так в моей жизни._  
  
Но Эвен… Эвена ему в любом случае хочется пригласить.  
  
— Ты можешь, если хочешь.  
  
— Да? — Исак кивает, и Эвен улыбается. — Договорились.  
  
— Окей.  
  
— Сегодня вечером?  
  
Исак не может сдержать улыбку, изумлённый пылом Эвена, тем, как ему всегда удаётся втянуть Исака во что-то, заставить его следовать за ним, куда бы то ни было.  
  
— Ты и правда не любишь делать что-то медленно?  
  
— Зачем откладывать на завтра то, что можно сделать сегодня? — спрашивает Эвен, а потом щёлкает пальцами и продолжает, — Слушай, знаешь, что нам нужно сделать? Раз уж мы заговорили о фильмах? Нам нужно пойти в кино!  
  
— У тебя семь пятниц на неделе, — смеётся Исак.  
  
— Ну, у меня же биполярка.  
  
— Вау.  
  
То, как он шутит об этом, словно в этом нет ничего такого… Исаку хотелось бы с такой же лёгкостью относиться к травмам в своей жизни.  
  
Ему до сих пор немного неловко, что он узнал об этом до того, как Эвен сам рассказал ему.  
  
Несколько дней назад Вильде навещала Нуру, и, когда Исак столкнулся с ней на кухне, они поговорили. Ничего серьёзного, просто она извинилась, что распространяла сплетни, а он сказал, что ей нужно просить прощения у Эвена, потом сам признал, что был слишком резким, и оба они изо всех сил старались вернуться к их обычному общению. Они делают это осторожно, но решительно, потому что как-то так сложилось, что Вильде стала человеком, с кем Исаку хочется быть добрым.  
  
— Ну же, — Эвен возвращает его обратно к реальности. — Пойдёшь со мной в кино?  
И как это часто бывает, Исак чувствует, словно идёт на поводу у Эвена, но ему это нравится. Его энтузиазм, улыбка, то, как сильно Исаку приятно его общество, потому что от него исходит приятная энергетика. Ему комфортно. Он чувствует себя в безопасности.  
  
— Ладно, — кивает он, и Эвен расплывается в улыбке.  
  
— Отлично. Не могу дождаться.  
  
Четыре часа спустя, после того как Исак закончил работу, они отправляются в кинотеатр.  
  
Эвен покупает для них угощения в кинотеатре, а не в одном из более дешёвых магазинов на улице, и это ещё одно напоминание, что у него всегда есть деньги. Исак обращает на это внимание, но решает не реагировать.  
  
Когда они оказываются в темноте кинозала, Эвен снимает кроссовки и подтягивает ноги к себе, обнимая руками колени. Джинсы немного задираются, обнажая лодыжки, закрытые белыми носками, и Исак не может перестать на них смотреть.  
  
Эвен такой свободный, вот в чём дело. Ну или он делает вид, что свободен, словно в этот самый момент он испытывает совершенную беззаботность мира, и это сильно зачаровывает Исака, который не помнит, чтобы в его жизни было время, когда бы он полностью отпустил себя.  
  
В течение всего фильма Эвен наклоняется к нему и шёпотом рассказывает что-то о кадрировании и выборе фокуса, о том, как всё это связано с главной музыкальной темой. И Исак потрясён, насколько всё это логично, и в то же время он поражён, как сильно ему хочется наклониться ближе каждый раз, когда плечо Эвена касается его.  
  
Когда они наконец выходят из зала на свет, Исаку кажется, что он познал истину. Он по-прежнему не может перестать смотреть на Эвена.  
  
Эвен спрашивает, может ли проводить его до дома, и Исак кивает, и пока они идут к коллективету, он украдкой изучает Эвена. На его запястье браслет, просто кусок шнурка, который, как кажется Исаку, Эвен носит с момента их знакомства. Но только теперь Исак замечает его по-настоящему, и ему хочется прикоснуться.  
  
Он этого не делает. Но когда они подходят к входной двери и Эвен обнимает его на прощание, Исак обнимает его в ответ и не разжимает руки чуть дольше, чем обычно.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Эскиль, когда он заходит в квартиру, и они сталкиваются в коридоре. — Угадай, кто пришёл в гости к Нуре?  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Эва, — отвечает Эскиль. — И мне кажется, что между ними что-то большее, чем дружба. И в этом нет ничего такого, так что не наезжай на меня, я просто имею в виду, что они держались за руки.  
  
— Да? — выдыхает Исак.  
  
— Ага. Кажется, кто-то наконец решил забыть Юнаса и двигаться дальше.  
  
Исак не знает, почему эти слова заставляют его сердце тревожно забиться.  
  
— Да, — говорит он. — Похоже, что так.  
  


*

  
  
Она остаётся ночевать и всё такое.  
  
По крайней мере так думает Исак, потому что, когда он вваливается рано утром на кухню, Эва и Нура уже сидят там, вместе посмеиваясь над чем-то и попивая кофе.  
  
— Доброе утро, — говорит он, притворяясь, что не таращится на них, но зная, что у него не получается это скрыть. — Привет, Эва.  
  
— Привет, — отвечает она беззаботно, и это кажется ему чертовски поразительным. Прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать, на кухню заходит Эскиль.  
  
— Нура, Нура, Нура, кто приготовил этот потрясающий утренний кофе, ты или Исак? — рассеянно спрашивает он, прежде чем замечает Эву. Его губы растягиваются в ухмылке. — О, привет. Вижу, у нас тут утренние гости.  
  
— Эскиль, — перебивает его Нура тоном, в котором Исак улавливает явное раздражение.   
— Ты использовал мои яйца?  
  
Эскиль фыркает, а Исак, заметив, что Нура отвлеклась на мгновение, поворачивается к Эве, вопросительно подняв брови, в ответ на что она лишь улыбается и пожимает плечами, словно и сама не знает, что происходит. Это странно. Это, блядь, очень странно.  
  
— Эй, — говорит он позже, когда они вместе идут к трамвайной остановке, потому что Эве пора на работу. Он специально ждал её, хотя это и означает, что Исак опоздает в университет. — Что за хрень происходит?  
  
— Не знаю, — отвечает Эва, но её лицо выражает полный восторг. — Это просто случилось. Ты же знаешь, мы всегда были близки, а потом мы просто стали болтать и флиртовать, а потом тусовались у вас, а потом она вдруг меня поцеловала.  
  
— Что? Нура первая тебя поцеловала?  
  
— Ну да. — Она пожимает плечами. — Я не знаю. Она очень классная, и  _это_  тоже потрясающе, поэтому кто я такая, чтобы жаловаться, правда?  
  
— Вау. А я-то думал, ты до сих пор любишь Юнаса, — говорит Исак.  
  
— Так и было, — улыбается Эва, и её улыбка настолько заразительна, что Исак не может ей противостоять. — Даже не знаю, что тебе сказать. Просто… Внезапно я поняла, что единственный человек, к которому я испытываю чувства, — это она.  
  
— Что ж, — говорит Исак. — Думаю, это значит, что теперь мы будем чаще видеться. Если ты будешь постоянно тусоваться в моей квартире.  
  
— Я знаю, — кивает она. — Хотя… Мы, вероятно, будем больше времени проводить в её комнате и…  
  
— О, не надо. — Она смеётся, потому что, разумеется, Эва не была бы Эвой, если бы не дразнила его. — Пожалуйста, не нужно деталей.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. — Она пихает его плечом. — Мы просто скучаем по тебе.  
  
— Ага. — Исак подыгрывает ей, но на самом деле он снова чувствует себя странно. То самое непонятное ощущение, появившееся у него прошлым вечером. — Конечно.  
  


*

  
  
В университете иногда во время ланча проходят лекции, доступные для всех студентов, и на этой неделе они посвящены религии.  
  
Они организованы Христианским союзом, а это означает, что темой лекций является Христианство, но по какой-то причине Сана всё равно хочет присутствовать. Так как они всё равно проходят во время ланча, и в аудитории раздают бесплатные бутерброды, Исак решает к ней присоединиться.  
  
Неизвестно, почему Сана об этом знает, но, по её словам, Эвен и Микаэль тоже там будут.  
Вообще-то, когда они приходят, Эвен и Микаэль уже там, сидят во втором ряду, набрав еды. Рядом с ними два свободных места. Заметив их с Саной, оба улыбаются, и когда приходит время садиться, Исак проскальзывает вперёд, занимая место рядом с Эвеном. Сана садится рядом.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Эвен, когда Исак усаживается в кресло. А потом, выглядывая из-за его плеча: — Привет, Сана.  
  
Они кивает ему и Микаэлю. Исак следует её примеру.  
  
— Привет, Сана, — здоровается Микаэль, наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы поймать её взгляд. — Где ты будешь молиться днём?  
  
— Там, — отвечает она, махнув рукой в сторону выхода. — Там есть помещение, которое студенты могут забронировать. В том же здании, что и кафе.  
  
Пока она пытается объяснить расположение этого места Микаэлю, который, судя по всему, никогда там раньше не был, Исак обращает всё своё внимание на Эвена, с улыбкой разглядывающего его.  
  
— Как проходит день? Всё нормально? — спрашивает он, и Исак кивает. — Что ты выбрал?  
  
Когда Исак показывает ему свой бутерброд, Эвен жестом просит, чтобы он протянул его поближе, а потом вопросительно поднимает брови. Исак кивает, поэтому Эвен наклоняется и откусывает бутерброд.  
  
Для Исака это совершенно обычное явление — позволять друзьям пробовать свою еду, но ему всегда это кажется очень личным. Вот и сейчас он испытывает это чувство.  
  
— Хороший выбор, — говорит Эвен, и в этом нет ничего такого, абсолютно ничего, но Исак всё равно улыбается.  
  
Вскоре появляется лектор, и вообще-то то, о чём он рассказывает, очень интересно, — переплетение религии и свободы. В какой-то момент Микаэль, сидящий слева от Эвена, глубоко вздыхает и кладёт голову ему на плечо, продолжая слушать.  
  
Исак перехватывает взгляд Эвена, слегка кивает головой в сторону Мика, и Эвен тепло улыбается, а потом пожимает плечами. Словно в этом нет ничего такого.  
  
Через мгновение Эвен кладёт голову поверх головы Микаэля, и каким-то волшебным образом эти двое стали частью жизни Исака и проникли в его сердце, поэтому он сейчас смотрит на них и думает, какие же они милые. Он улыбается.  
  
Проходит ещё какое-то время, и Исак краем глаза снова замечает какое-то движение. Микаэль, кажется, пытается поднять голову, тем самым заставляя Эвена отклониться. Выпрямившись, Микаэль тянется за бутылкой воды Эвена и вопросительно поднимает брови, глядя на него.  
  
Эвен кивает, и когда Микаэль отхлёбывает воды и возвращает ему бутылку, Эвен поворачивается к Исаку и протягивает её ему. Исак отрицательно качает головой, но про себя отмечает, как часто Эвен делает это: предлагает людям частичку себя, заботится о них.  
  
В результате Эвен предлагает воду Сане, которая тоже отказывается, и тогда он пожимает плечами, закручивая пробку. Исак думает, что на этом всё, что теперь Эвен готов вернуться к прослушиванию лекции, только вот мгновение спустя тот кладёт голову ему на плечо.  
  
Ох.  
  
Сначала Исак немного удивлён, а потом чувствует, как у него теплеет в груди. Он сидит, каждой клеточкой тела ощущая тяжесть Эвена на своём плече, чувствуя, как всё тело наполняется теплом, и улыбается.  
  
После лекции Сана задерживается, чтобы поговорить с преподавателем, и Эвен с Микаэлем подходят к Исаку, который ждёт её снаружи в водовороте покидающих аудиторию студентов. Эвен, явно уставший, зевает, и мгновение спустя Исак делает то же самое. Когда Эвен замечает это, он фыркает.  
  
— Не знал, что тебя интересует религия, — говорит он, и Исак пожимает плечами. — Или ты пришёл из-за Саны?  
  
— В основном из-за неё, — отвечает Исак. — Только не говори ей.  
  
Эвен снова фыркает, как и Микаэль.  
  
— Но я тоже когда-то был верующим, — добавляет он, не придавая этому большого значения, но к его удивлению Микаэль мгновенно поднимает на него глаза и выпрямляется.  
  
— Правда? — спрашивает он, и Исак кивает. — Но ты не скрываешь своей ориентации в соцсетях и вообще?  
  
Ох. Да, Исак, который сам с трудом смог примирить собственную ориентацию с религией матери, понимает, почему это привлекло внимание Микаэля. Он снова кивает.  
  
— Да, — отвечает он. — Вообще-то мне очень помогла Сана, мы с ней много говорили об этом.  
  
Микаэль и Эвен улыбаются.  
  
— А ты скрываешь? — спрашивает Исак, и Микаэль коротко кивает. Ах, ясно.  
  
— Я думал, ты знаешь, — говорит он. — То есть я хочу сказать, я думал… Я полагал… Не знаю… Что Юнас говорил с вами об этом.  
  
— Нет, конечно, нет, — качает головой Исак. Юнас очень преданный парень, очень добрый, и он бы никогда не стал трепаться о подобном с кем-то. — Это ведь не наше дело.  
  
— Да, но… — Микаэль пожимает плечами. — Я просто думал, что его это беспокоит. Он очень хочет познакомиться с моими родителями.  
  
— Микаэль, — практически мгновенно вклинивается Эвен. — Всему своё время.  
  
Это вполне обычная фраза, но совершенно ясно, что она является продолжением многочисленных, долгих разговоров. Исак улыбается.  
  
Когда он впервые решил признаться в своей ориентации, он поговорил со всеми в течение недели, чтобы побыстрее избавиться от этого, так что он никогда не был на месте Микаэля, никогда не застревал где-то посередине. И тем приятнее понимать, что рядом с ним есть поддерживающие его люди. Разумеется, Эвен, но и Юнас тоже, и Исак даже не сомневается, что его друг проявляет понимание в сложившейся ситуации.  
  
Конечно, когда он встречался с Эвой, то настоял на том, чтобы она познакомила его с мамой, но Исак думает, что сейчас Юнас понимает, насколько всё иначе с Микаэлем. Иначе для них обоих, потому что так и бывает, когда ты парень, приводящий знакомить с родителями другого парня.  
  
— Да, да, как скажешь, — говорит Микаэль, отмахиваясь от Эвена, и Исак пытается сдержать улыбку.  
  
Когда Микаэль встречается с ним взглядом, он закатывает глаза и кивает в сторону Эвена, чтобы объяснить, что всё дело в нём, и Исак фыркает.  
  
Он думает, что ещё никогда не испытывал такого единения с Микаэлем, как сейчас.  
  
— Твои родители не знают о тебе? — спрашивает Исак, и Микаэль качает головой.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает он. — Они даже не знают, что я с кем-то встречаюсь.  
  
— Но я-то им нравлюсь, — вмешивается Эвен, и Микаэль поднимает на него глаза. — И они знают, что я… К тебе…  
  
Теперь Исак понимает, о чём идёт речь.  
  
— Да, но… — запинается Микаэль. — Одно дело не быть гомофобами, а другое — принять как должное, что твой сын гей. Это проще лишь в теории.  
  
— Да пошло это всё!  
  
Эти слова произносит Эвен, и Микаэль фыркает, но ему всё равно грустно. Исак понимает. Он примерно так же чувствовал себя с мамой: даже не злился, что она может не принять его, ему было грустно, и страшно, и тревожно, и в то же время он старался заботиться о ней, поддержать её в том сообщении с признанием, что отправил ей.  
  
Просто сказать «да пошло всё это» не всегда срабатывает. Иногда ты просто не можешь игнорировать, отмахиваться от происходящего.  
  
Микаэль пожимает плечами, и на мгновение он кажется очень расстроенным, но потом он берёт себя в руки.  
  
— К тому же он даже не мусульманин, — говорит он, словно это шутка, и на его губах появляется весёлая улыбка. — Возможно, именно это заставит их паниковать. Мысль о том, что у меня не будет традиционной свадьбы? Думаю, мама бы расплакалась.  
  
Теперь Эвен тоже улыбается.  
  
— Знаешь, — говорит он, — думаю, она бы всё равно устроила для тебя традиционную свадьбу, и заставила бы заткнуться каждого, кто посмел бы возразить. Можешь себе представить напор этой крошечной, хрупкой женщины?  
  
Микаэль смеётся, и Исак наблюдает за тем, как Эвен смотрит на Мика, как улыбается ему. Исак чувствует, как теплеет на душе, потому что теперь ему совершенно ясно, каким чудесным другом является Эвен. Как часто он в самые важные моменты забывает о себе и концентрируется на том, чтобы помочь людям, которых любит.  
  
Это заслуживает восхищения. И Исак восхищается им.  
  
— К тому же ты мужчина, — продолжает Эвен. — Разве с технической точки зрения тебе не позволено?  
  
— Не знаю, чувак, — отвечает Микаэль. — Я не очень понимаю, как это работает. — Он снова поворачивается к Исаку. — Неважно. Я просто… думал, как…  
  
Исак понимающе кивает.  
  
— Я знаю, — говорит он. — Просто… Юнас очень понимающий. Он очень преданный, он поддерживает людей, он…  
  
Он из тех парней, что становятся твоей семьёй, когда твоя настоящая семья разваливается на части.  
  
— Иногда он настолько преданный, что это немного раздражает, — продолжает Исак, и Микаэль фыркает и кивает, словно знает, о чём он говорит. — Но, если ты расскажешь ему о том, что тебя беспокоит, он обязательно тебя выслушает. Он в этом мастер. И он всегда поддержит.  
  
Микаэль мгновение оценивающе разглядывает его, потом кивает. Краем глаза Исак замечает, что и Эвен не сводит с него глаз.  
  
— Эй, — говорит Эвен позже, отводя его в сторону, и, оглядевшись по сторонам, Исак замечает, что Микаэль ушёл. Возможно, Эвен попросил его об этом. — Ты в порядке?  
  
Значит он сделал это, снова сделал это — раскрыл себя чуть больше, чем следовало. Проговорился о чём-то близком к тяжёлой, болезненной правде, и это не ускользнуло от Эвена.  
  
Исак чувствует, как ком подкатывает к горлу.  
  
— Да, — отвечает он.  
  
— Всё, что ты сказал о Юнасе? — продолжает Эвен. — Когда мы впервые говорили об этом, ты сказал, что он — постоянная величина.  
  
— Ты запомнил?  
  
— Я обращаю внимание.  
  
Исак верит ему, потому что постоянно это чувствует, когда проводит время с Эвеном. Словно Эвен по-настоящему видит его, так же, как и Юнас, и Исака с одной стороны это бесит, а с другой — он вроде как благодарен.  
  
Он пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ты не обязан мне рассказывать, — говорит Эвен, по удивительному стечению обстоятельств повторяя то, что Исак сказал ему примерно неделю назад. И несмотря на ту неловкость, что Исак чувствует сейчас, понимая, что выставляет свою рану напоказ, он улыбается. — Но ты можешь, если хочешь.  
  
— Мой отец ушёл.  
  
Это очень простые слова, но после того, как он произносит их вслух, Исак чувствует тошноту. Это очень простые слова, но он очень долго держит их в себе и старается не думать об этом, потому что если начнёт, то не будет знать, как жить дальше.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает Эвен, и Исак не знает, почему испытывает такое облегчение от его простого принятия. — Отстой.  
  
В этом нет ничего смешного, но Исак смеётся. Что ж, возможно, это немного смешно.  
  
— Да. Отстой. — Он делает глубокий вдох. — И Юнас… Он был рядом. И он поддержал меня, так что…  
  
— Остальное — история?  
  
— Да, — кивает Исак, и Эвен улыбается. — Остальное — история.

*

Когда они в следующий раз выбираются в бар, Исак чувствует ещё большее притяжение, чем обычно.  
  
Первыми приходят Исак, вся его компания и Микаэль. Пока все они пьют пиво, Мик сидит рядом с Юнасом и играет с его волосами.  
  
— Твои волосы, — говорит он, дёргая за кудрявые кончики, что Юнас безропотно ему позволяет, — живут своей собственной дикой жизнью.  
  
— Они тебе не нравятся?  
  
— Да нет, это очень круто, — отвечает Микаэль. — Просто воплощение хипстера с антикапиталистическими взглядами на устройство этого мира. Если бы мне нужно было создать такого персонажа, я бы сделал его похожим на тебя.  
  
— Что?  
  
Никто не желает упустить возможность посмотреть, как кто-то дразнит Юнаса, так что все парни замолкают и прислушиваются к словам Микаэля. Исак встречается взглядом с Махди, и оба они изумлённо улыбаются.  
  
— Ну да. Ты выглядишь точно, как тот парень, что разглагольствовал бы об этом.  
  
— Ключевое слово тут — разглагольствовать, — вставляет Махди, и Юнас возмущённо фыркает.  
  
— Что? — восклицает он. — Это не просто слова. Я не изменяю своим принципам.  
  
— Серьёзно? — на этот раз его перебивает Исак, и Микаэль широко улыбается. — Ну не знаю, чувак.  
  
— Я пытаюсь быть вегетарианцем, — сообщает Юнас, и это звучит так глупо, что Исак, как и все остальные, начинает хохотать. — Я одеваюсь на барахолках, у меня в собственности кусочек джунглей и однажды я купил козу для семьи в Нигерии.  
  
— Чувак, ты только ухудшаешь положение, — замечает Махди, пока парни продолжают смеяться.  
  
— Нет, ну серьёзно, — говорит Юнас, сердито глядя на друзей. — Я ненавижу капитализм не потому, что считаю, что это делает меня крутым, а потому, что это по-настоящему ужасно. Да заткнитесь…  
  
Он отмахивается от желающего возразить Магнуса.  
  
— Это правда, вы не можете не согласиться. В основе капитализма лежит уверенность, что человеческая ценность заключается в способности производить вещи, приносящие прибыль, и это выгодно лишь богачам. В то же время бедняки остаются бедняками, и никто не считает их за людей, ибо это нормально, что они голодают и болеют, не имея возможности получить медицинскую помощь.  
  
— Ты прав, — кивает Махди.  
  
— А потом они говорят, что выживают сильнейшие, хотя знаете ли вы, что в эпоху неандертальцев люди заботились о больных, потому что были найдены захоронения старых и немощных неандертальцев, которым помогали на протяжении всей их жизни.  
  
—  _Откуда_  ты это знаешь? — спрашивает Исак.  
  
— Я провёл небольшое исследование, как же иначе.  
  
— Ты что, собираешься изучать марксизм? — спрашивает Микаэль, и поначалу Исаку было сложно испытывать к нему симпатию, но теперь он нравится ему достаточно, поэтому он смеётся и протягивает ему руку, чтобы «дать пять». Юнас испускает раздражённый стон.  
  
— Меня реально решили поставить на место…  
  
— Давно пора, — ухмыляется Исак.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, боже, — Юнас отмахивается от них. — Перестаньте объединяться против меня.  
  
— Но это так забавно.  
  
Эти слова произносит Микаэль, и раздражённый Юнас поворачивается к нему, отчего Мик лишь улыбается шире, а потом наклоняется вперёд и целует его.  
  
— Я шучу, — говорит он. — Я тебя люблю.  
  
Исак впервые слышит, как они говорят это друг другу. Оба они тепло улыбаются, а потом Юнас наклоняется ближе, шепчет что-то Микаэлю на ухо, и тот буквально лучится улыбкой.  
Исак улыбается тоже. И продолжает улыбаться, когда парни меняет тему разговора, а Микаэль касается Юнаса, привлекая его внимание и тихо говорит:  
  
— Я мог бы записать нас волонтёрами для какой-нибудь благотворительной работы в мечети? — Он снова запускает пальцы в шевелюру Юнаса, играет с прядями, и Исак потрясён его добротой, осознание, как его другу должно быть приятно, что в его жизни есть человек, воспринимающий его болтовню всерьёз. Он чувствует себя немного виноватым, что они с Эвой никогда так к нему не относились.  
  
— Серьёзно? — спрашивает Юнас, и Микаэль кивает. — Да, мне бы хотелось.  
  
Они подходят друг другу. Это здорово.  
  
Когда к ним присоединяются Эвен, Мутта и Адам и они направляются в следующий бар, решив сегодня устроить бар-хоппинг, вместо того чтобы сидеть в одном месте, Исак уже довольно пьян.  
  
Настолько пьян, что он несёт какую-то чушь о жёлтом рисе и  _«влиянии, которое они могли бы оказать на мир, если бы технология производства не была запатентована, Эвен»_ , в то время как Эвен идёт рядом, обнимая его за плечи, и внимательно слушает.  
  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что капитализм препятствует положительной науке? — спрашивает он, когда Исак заканчивает свою тираду. — Ты слишком много времени проводишь с Юнасом.  
  
Исак смеётся.  
  
— Это правда, — соглашается он. — Хотя нет. Потому что я провожу всё своё время с тобой.  
  
Эвен лишь улыбается в ответ, гораздо шире, чем по мнению пьяного Исака заслуживает его комментарий, но он всё равно, не отрываясь, смотрит на него, потому что он мог бы смотреть на улыбающегося Эвена целый день, настолько это приятно.  
  
— Итак, — говорит Адам, внезапно появляясь позади Исака и Магнуса, стоящих посреди бара и спорящих о том, какие напитки заказать. Исак отчаянно пытается держать в уме содержимое своего бумажника. Когда Адам подходит к ним, то закидывает руки им на плечи, прикасаясь, как это всегда происходит в их компании, и Исак достаточно пьян, чтобы не возражать. — Как дела, парни? Что мы закажем? Шоты? Двадцать за двести?  
  
— Двадцать? — переспрашивает Исак. — Но нас всего шестеро пьющих.  
  
— Но сегодня пятница, друг мой.  
  
— Он прав, — кивает Магнус. — Мы уже так давно не напивались в сопли, чувак, давайте сделаем это сегодня.  
  
— Серьёзно?  
  
— Ага.  
  
Что ж… Прошло и правда много времени с последнего загула, и у Исака нет завтра никаких дел, и это и правда было бы прикольно, в кои-то веки забыть об осторожности, хотя он, вероятно, будет хреново чувствовать себя на следующий день. Но в результате он кивает.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит он. — Давайте сделаем это.  
  
— Ты согласен?  
  
— Да, согласен.  
  
Когда они снова оказываются в объятьях холодной норвежской ночи по пути в следующий бар, Исак убеждает себя, что это отличная идея нести Эвена на спине. Что ж, будем откровенны, в теории это выглядит лучше, чем на практике.  
  
— Ну давай, — говорит он смеющемуся Эвену, который стоит позади него, держа за плечи, но не запрыгивая на спину, несмотря на уговоры Исака. — Просто сделай это.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я выше тебя?  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я сильный? Запрыгивай уже, трус.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. — Эвен продолжает смеяться, а Юнас и Мутта остановились неподалёку, ожидая их, в то время как Махди, Магнус и Адам ушли далеко вперёд, погрузившись в разговор. — Ты такой капризный, ты в курсе?  
  
— Запрыгивай!  
  
— Окей.  
  
Эвен запрыгивает, и Исаку удаётся его удержать, подхватывая ладонями за ноги, и грудь Эвена прижата к его спине, и внезапно Исак задумывается, не пытается ли он сам просто найти повод, чтобы прикоснуться к нему.  
  
Исак не идиот. Он знает, что они флиртуют, и он понимает, что одна из причин, по которой его тянет к Эвену во время их вылазок, — ему нравится, что с ним флиртуют, нравится, что это происходит так просто и ненавязчиво, и ни к чему не обязывает. И в то же время Исак осознаёт, что чувствует что-то более глубокое, чем раньше. Это чувство удивительно напоминает то, что он испытывал, когда впервые понял, что ему нравится Юнас, когда он осознал, что придумывает множество различных сценариев развития их отношений, когда признал, что хочет прикасаться к его плечу, или носить его одежду, или кепки.  
  
— Видишь, — говорит он, отмахиваясь от этих мыслей. — Всё получилось.  
  
— Ну да. Может, ты ещё и идти можешь?  
  
Исак фыркает.  
  
— Могу ли я идти? — повторяет он, словно смехотворно было даже предполагать обратное. Когда Эвен смеётся, звук раздаётся прямо у уха Исака, дыхание ласкает его ушную раковину, и ох… Исаку стоило подумать об этом прежде, чем так настойчиво приглашать Эвена на собственную спину.  
  
Он делает несколько шагов, потом останавливается.  
  
— Всё, я прошёл. А теперь слезай. Ты вообще-то тяжёлый.  
  
— Ну я очень высокий, — сообщает Эвен, а потом спрыгивает на землю, хватается за плечи Исака, чтобы удержать равновесие, и стонет, приземлившись. — Всё.  
  
— Отлично.  
  
Они добираются до бара, но там уже открылся гардероб, и за это требуют дополнительную плату, поэтому они снова выходят на улицу и направляются в другое место. Исак в любом случае не возражает. Выпитые ранее шоты по-прежнему заставляют его кровь кипеть, так что даже прогулка по улице кажется ему весёлым занятием.  
  
В следующем баре, где они оказываются, можно танцевать, там гремит музыка, а столики маленькие, и когда Исак усаживается за один, Эвен располагается рядом, и им приходится потесниться, и их бёдра соприкасаются, потому что места не так много, чтобы вместить их всех.  
  
Музыка настолько громкая, что нужно наклоняться друг к другу, чтобы её перекричать. Эвен наклоняется к Исаку, чтобы поговорить.  
  
— Как тебе эта песня? — спрашивает он, кивая в сторону небольшого танцпола, откуда раздаётся какой-то низкопробный рэп. Исак хмурится и качает головой. — Не нравится?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Какой должна быть музыка, чтобы вытащить тебя потанцевать?  
  
— О, у тебя не получится, — отвечает Исак. — Я не танцую. У каждого есть свои рамки.  
  
— Серьёзно?  
  
— Ага. — Эвен пожимает плечами, но его глаза искрятся смехом, что одновременно заставляет Исака волноваться и хмуриться. — А что заставило бы танцевать тебя?  
  
— Да ничего особенного, — отвечает Эвен. — Габриэлла. Рианна. АББА?  
  
Он широко улыбается, произнеся последнее название.  
  
— То есть всё, что угодно, с ритмом?  
  
— Да. Потанцуй со мной? — Исак качает головой. — Ну же, Ис, потанцуй со мной? Всего под одну песню. Тебе понравится, обещаю.  
  
Блядь, это так заманчиво. Не сам танец, потому что вообще-то это правда, что Исак не танцует, но тот факт, что он мог бы так просто танцевать с Эвеном. Это бы означалось возможность быть рядом, иметь повод касаться его, его талии, его плеч, возможно, его волос, и Исак слишком пьян, чтобы волноваться из-за того, как сильно ему этого хочется.  
  
— Один танец, — говорит он, и Эвен лучится улыбкой.  
  
Один танец, а потом ещё один, потому что Эвен притягивает Исака к себе, обнимая за плечи, и Исак касается его талии, и их толкают друг к другу окружающие их люди, и Исак хочет, так хочет…  
  
Ох.  
  
Исак хочет его поцеловать.  
  
Он напился, поэтому он хочет поцеловать Эвена.  
  
Он его не целует. Хотеть сделать что-то, повинуясь порыву, и сделать это, чтобы потом разбираться с последствиями, — две разные вещи, и Исак никогда не мог себе позволить принимать неправильные решения.  
  
Поэтому он не целует Эвена. Но много об этом думает.  
  
Около четырёх утра Мутта и Магнус – последние кто ещё держался на ногах, — сдаются, и по дороге домой они отправляются в Макдональдс. Исак и Эвен вместе стоят в очереди, и Эвен делает заказ для них обоих.  
  
Когда они плюхаются за один из столиков, и яркий свет слепит их, они садятся рядом, а потом Исак вытягивает руки и роняет на них голову, потому что алкоголь почти полностью выветрился, и он начинает чувствовать дикую усталость. Теперь он мечтает лишь о том, чтобы оказаться в постели.  
  
Пока они едят, Эвен болтает с Магнусом, сидящим напротив, его голос звучит приглушённо. Они говорят о чём-то, что усталый мозг Исака отказывается понимать. Вместо этого он ест свою картошку, а потом переходит к порции Эвена, который шлёпает его по руке, но потом всё равно предлагает несколько ломтиков.  
  
Внезапно Исак понимает, что у него на голове снепбек Юнаса. Он даже не заметил, как это произошло, хотя обычно обязательно обратил бы внимание.  
  
Это странно. Он намеренно не думает об этом.  
  
Когда они добираются до трамвайной остановки, Исак уже с трудом держится на ногах, и он не собирался этого делать, но усталость настолько завладела им, что он наклоняется к Эвену и кладёт голову ему на плечо.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Эвен, поворачивая голову к нему, и он настолько близко, что его губы практически касаются лба Исака. — Проводить тебя домой? Мне кажется, ты сам не доберёшься.  
  
Исак фыркает, но его глаза по-прежнему закрыты, и это в какой-то степени портит эффект от наигранного возмущения.  
  
— Доберусь, — бормочет он.  
  
— Угу.  
  
В голосе Эвена сквозит изумление, и Исак бы закатил глаза, если бы мог, но в данный момент ему совершенно всё равно.  
  
— Но ты можешь проводить меня домой.  
  
— Окей.  
  
Эвен так и делает.  
  
Сначала они едут на трамвае, где Исак практически засыпает, снова положив голову Эвену плечо, а потом они выходят в холодное морозное утро и тащатся от остановки до его дома, и Исак, не задумываясь, приглашает Эвена зайти. Он ведь, должно быть, тоже чертовски устал. Исак не выгонит друга на улицу, если он легко может ему предложить место для ночлега.  
  
Они стоят в ванной, готовясь ко сну, зевают, чистя зубы, потому что Исак предложил Эвену последнюю новую щётку из недавно купленной упаковки, а потом они вместе падают на кровать Исака. Он отдаёт Эвену свою хорошую подушку, и вот они лежат, повернувшись на бок, глядя друг другу в глаза.  
  
Внезапно всё это кажется очень интимным, более личным, и Исак никогда раньше не чувствовал подобного, оказавшись в одной постели с кем-то из своих друзей.  
  
— Разве ты не устал? — шепчет Эвен.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Тогда закрывай глаза.  
  
Исак понимает, что, вероятно, пялится на Эвена. Когда эта мысль заставляет его улыбнуться, Эвен делает то же самое, и теперь Исак просто не может закрыть глаза и лишить себя возможности видеть это, правда ведь?  
  
— Закрой глаза, — повторяет Эвен, продолжая улыбаться. — Ну же, Исак.  
  
Исак слушается его. Закрывает глаза, улыбаясь.  
  
— Вот так, — голос Эвена пропитан теплом. Исак прислушивается к звукам, раздающимся с его стороны, к его дыханию, к шуршанию одеяла, к тихому вздоху, и продолжает улыбаться, потому что ему так хорошо. Он чувствует, что ему тепло, он расслаблен, он в безопасности. — Доброй ночи, Исак. Приятных снов.  
  
Эти слова кажутся Исаку настолько деликатными, что он снова открывает глаза.  
  
Эвен такой красивый, его глаза закрыты, лицо расслабленно, и волосы падают на лоб, и Исак изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не протянуть руку и не пропустить пряди сквозь пальцы, потому что ему кажется, они должны быть приятны на ощупь. Губы Эвена чуть приоткрыты, так, что он легко дышит ртом, словно уже почти заснул.  
  
Исак по-прежнему хочет его поцеловать.   
  
Он с удивлением осознаёт это, он немного поражён. Исак по-прежнему хочет его поцеловать.  
  
Ох.


	6. Эвен: Так, погоди минутку

В общем, ему очень нравится Исак. А это значит, что Эвен пытается с ним сблизиться.  
  
Вот, что ему приходится признать, когда он просыпается в кровати Исака, и видит, как солнце льётся сквозь лишённое занавесок окно на его лицо, его ресницы, его щёки.  
  
Он такой красивый. Исак по-прежнему выглядит уставшим, от него пахнет семью видами алкоголя, и как только он откроет глаза, ему, вероятно, станет плохо, но сейчас он лежит на животе, натянув одеяло до пояса и обхватывая рукой подушку, и он такой красивый.  
  
Когда они ложились спать прошлой ночью, он снял футболку, так что сейчас его голая спина выставлена на всеобщее обозрение, согрета присутствием Эвена, мышцы на ней двигаются от его равномерного дыхания.  
  
Эвен раньше не знал, что может испытывать влечение к чьей-то спине, но сейчас он чувствует именно это. Ему хотелось бы протянуть руку и прикоснуться.  
  
В этот момент Исак начинает шевелиться.  
  
Эвен не особо понимает, как себя вести, поэтому, вместо того чтобы что-то сделать, он снова закрывает глаза, слышит, как шуршит одеяло от движений Исака, когда тот, кажется, просыпается.  
  
Эвен слышит тихий вздох, а потом наступает тишина. Возможно, теперь Исак рассматривает его.  
  
Эвен не может поверить, что всё так для него повернулось. Что для него всё заканчивается страданиями по новому человеку, по новому парню, и с этим нужно примириться.   
Примириться с тем, что снова придётся смотреть, но не касаться, чувствовать, как знакомая нежность цветком распускается в груди, но теперь для Исака. Только для него.  
  
Когда он снова открывает глаза, то встречается со взглядом Исака, ещё сильнее горящим в утреннем свете.  
  
На мгновение они замирают. А потом улыбаются.  
  
— Доброе утро, — говорит Эвен.  
  
— Добр…  
  
Голос Исака звучит хрипло, возможно, из-за всех криков и алкоголя, и всего остального, происходившего прошлой ночью, и он останавливается на полуслове, чтобы откашляться. Даже такая мелочь заставляет Эвена улыбнуться.  
  
— Доброе утро, — Исак снова пытается поприветствовать его, и на этот раз успешно. — Вау.  
  
— Звучишь так, будто у тебя тяжёлое похмелье.  
  
— Думаю, это преуменьшение.  
  
Эвен тихо смеётся, а потом перекатывается на спину, потягивается, краем глаза замечая, что Исак следит за каждым его движением. Исак тоже потягивается, и Эвен снова поворачивается к нему.  
  
— Принести тебе что-нибудь? — спрашивает он. — Воды? Чая? Я могу приготовить нам завтрак?  
  
Исак фыркает.  
  
— Ты у меня в гостях, Эвен, — говорит он, и ворчливость отражается на его лице. Как обычно, Эвен необъяснимо очарован этим. — Можно подумать, я буду лежать, пока ты готовишь нам поесть. Эскиль будет мне это припоминать до конца жизни. Просто… дай мне секунду. Или две.  
  
Сказав это, Исак снова зарывается лицом в подушки и закрывает глаза, и Эвену это кажется восхитительным. Во всём происходящем есть что-то очень милое.  
  
— Раз… — говорит он, притворяясь, что считает, и Исак поднимает руку, чтобы показать ему средний палец. Эвен смеётся.  
  
Как он и говорил, ему действительно нравится Исак.  
  


*

  
  
Прежде чем отправиться на кухню, чтобы приготовить завтрак, Исак показывает Эвену, где ванная, и они по очереди принимают душ, и Исак одалживает Эвену кое-что из своей одежды.  
  
Она недавно постирана, ну или по крайней мере пахнет порошком, но в то же время и Исаком, и если всё существо Эвена хочет радоваться этому факту, то кто он такой, чтобы отказывать себе в такой малости.  
  
На кухне они сталкиваются с соседями Исака.  
  
Точнее с одним из них.  
  
— Ну привет, — приветствует их высокий мужчина в халате, стоящий у кухонной стойки, и внимательно разглядывает Эвена. По-видимому, это Эскиль. — На тебе моя футболка.  
  
— Ох, — выдыхает Эвен. — Мне её дал Исак. Э-э-э, спасибо тебе.  
  
Эскиль кивает, явно впечатлённый, а потом поворачивается к Исаку.  
  
— Он очаровашка, — сообщает он.  
  
— Эскиль…  
  
— Знаешь, — перебивает он Исака, снова обращаясь к Эвену, — к Исаку нечасто захаживают кавалеры…  
  
— О нет.  
  
Стоящий рядом Исак закрывает лицо руками, и Эвен снова испытывает восторг, как, кажется, от всего, что происходит этим утром. Но Исак по-настоящему  _смущён._  
  
— Цыц! — говорит ему Эскиль, отмахиваясь, словно это ничего не значит. Потом сообщает Эвену: — Вообще-то, ты первый, с кем я имею удовольствие познакомиться.  
  
— Эскиль, — сердито ворчит Исак, — это Эвен. Мой  _друг_.  
  
Ах да, точно.  
  
— Лучший друг парня Юнаса, помнишь? Я тебе о нём рассказывал.  
  
— Ты обо мне рассказывал?  
  
— О боже.  
  
Эвен тихо смеётся, удивляясь, насколько всё это смущает Исака.  
  
— Я шучу, — говорит он, и снова фыркает от смеха, когда Исак закатывает глаза. Когда он поднимает переводит взгляд на Эскиля, тот внимательно его изучает. — Но он прав. Я просто Эвен. Привет.  
  
Эскиль пожимает протянутую руку, но оценивающий взгляд никуда не исчезает.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Эскиль, — ворчит Исак. — Тебе сейчас нужно что-то на кухне? Разве у тебя нет других дел?  
  
— Например, малыш Иисус?  
  
— Ну… не знаю. Например, купить халат подлиннее?  
  
Эскиль вздыхает, а Эвен улыбается, мгновенно чувствуя к нему симпатию.  
  
— Это модно, Исак, хотя что ты понимаешь. — Несмотря на это Эскиль спрыгивает со стойки и направляется к двери. — Хотя я понимаю, почему ты хочешь побыть наедине с этим симпатичным парнем. Хочешь приберечь его для себя, понимаю.  
  
— Так, всё, — раздражённо кидает Исак, выпроваживая Эскиля за дверь и определённо избегая смотреть Эвену в глаза. Эвен кусает губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку. — Пока, Эскиль.  
  
— Ворчун, — бормочет Эскиль, но всё равно уходит, и когда Исак поворачивается к Эвену, он качает головой.  
  
— В этом весь Эскиль, — констатирует он, кивая в сторону коридора, где скрылся сосед. — И да, с ним так каждое утро.  
  
— Он классный, — говорит Эвен, и Исак хмурится, скептически смотрит на него, но потом лишь пожимает плечами. — Ты давно здесь живёшь?  
  
— Ну… — Он замолкает, словно собирается сказать что-то важное. — Да. Я переехал сюда, когда мне было шестнадцать.  
  
Ох, понятно. Отец, который ушёл из семьи.  
  
Эвену становится грустно, он злится, что мир посмел быть таким жестоким к Исаку.  
  
 _Шестнадцать._  Это так мало. Когда Эвену было шестнадцать, его болезнь ещё не проявляла себя, и он отлично проводил время: впервые познакомился с парнями из Бакки, был влюблён в Соню и беспокоился лишь о том, как бы родители не узнали, что он курит, и как бы заставить свою девушку перестать ворчать по этому поводу.  
  
Но Исак. Исак в этом возрасте уже столкнулся с трагедией.  
  
— В общем, — говорит Исак, добровольно продолжая свой рассказ, — Эскиль приютил меня, так что… всё это…  
  
Он кивает на место, где совсем недавно стоял Эскиль.  
  
— Он — моя семья.  
  
Эвен улыбается.  
  
Семья. Ему кажется, он понимает, о чём говорит Исак, хотя его собственная семья всегда его поддерживала. Семья — это люди, на которых ты можешь ворчать и с кем можешь ссориться, зная, что в конечном итоге они всё равно будут рядом.  
  
— А эта футболка… В общем, он отдал мне много своей одежды, потому что я переехал практически ни с чем.  
  
Он делится этим так осторожно. Теперь Эвен уже знает Исака достаточно, чтобы понимать, что ему непросто рассказывать о себе, что тот факт, что он доверил ему что-то настолько личное, воспринимается как честь и подарок, говорит о том, что Эвен особенный.  
  
Эвен не уверен, что заслуживает этого, но очень хочет не обмануть ожиданий.  
  
— Спасибо, что одолжил мне её, — говорит он. — Футболку.  
  
Какое-то мгновение Исак молча смотрит на него, а потом на его лице расцветает улыбка, словно Эвену удалось найти правильные слова.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — отвечает он. Со всей искренностью.  
  
После этого они готовят завтрак.  
  
Ну точнее Эвен готовит им завтрак, омлет и тосты. И когда Исак ныряет в холодильник, чтобы достать необходимые им продукты, Эвен касается его, кладёт ладони на талию (и ему так тепло, тепло, тепло), чтобы он подвинулся, но на самом деле это лишь повод, чтобы до него дотронуться.  
  
Исак касается пальцами его руки, и Эвен проведёт остаток утра, думая о мягкости его кожи.  
  
Он понятия не имеет, как умудрился так быстро и глубоко ввязаться в новую авантюру, но так сложилось. Он влюблён, и страдает, и хочет проводить всё своё время с человеком, влюблённым в другого.  
  
Когда он приступает к готовке, решив отложить страдания на потом, Исак, натянувший ранее белую футболку и спортивные штаны, растрёпанный, с припухшими от сна глазами, усаживается на стойку и, попивая кофе, наблюдает за работой Эвена. Лишь когда он достаёт банку со сметаной, Исак находит силы встрепенуться и выразить протест.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Фирменный рецепт, тебе понравится. Так, погоди минутку.  
  
Возвращаясь к плите, Эвен ещё немного колдует над омлетом, а когда он готов настолько, что можно отломить кусочек, он подносит ложку Исаку, чтобы тот снял пробу.  
  
Какое-то мгновение Исак смотрит ему в глаза, потом обхватывает пальцами его запястье, чтобы зафиксировать руку, и наклоняется ниже. Однако Эвен теперь обращает внимание лишь на место, где кожа касается кожи. Он продолжает думать об этом, пока Исак не выпускает его руку.  
  
— Ну как? — умудряется выдавить из себя Эвен.  
  
Вытирая уголок рта, Исак кивает.  
  
— Да, — соглашается он. — Вкусно.  
  
— Я же говорил, — кивает Эвен, возвращаясь к плите и пытаясь не позволить Исаку увидеть, какой эффект он на него оказывает.  
  
Как он и говорил, быстро и глубоко…  
  
Они только собираются приступить к еде, когда на кухне появляется соседка Исака в компании ещё одной девушки.  
  
— Доброе утро, — говорит блондинка, которую он видел в доме семьи Элиаса, а потом, заметив его, выдыхает, — ох.  
  
— Нет, не ох, а Эвен, — сообщает Исак, потому что очевидно, все они думают, что Эвен — его интрижка. Сам Эвен не знает, как к этому относиться. — Эвен, это Нура, моя соседка. А это Эва… Наша подруга?  
  
Он произносит это с вопросительной интонацией, глядя на Эву, но та не обращает на него внимания, рассматривая Эвена.  
  
— Ты лучший друг Микаэля?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Мы вместе учились в Ниссен, — продолжает Исак. — И с Саной тоже. И Эва…  
  
— Бывшая Юнаса.  
  
— Да, именно.  
  
— А теперь я встречаюсь с Нурой, — сообщает девушка, обнимая Нуру за плечи, и та улыбается. — Вот и вся история моей жизни.  
  
— Прекрасно, — говорит Эвен. — Что ж, привет.  
  
Они обмениваются рукопожатиями.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться.  
  
Когда они раскладывают еду по тарелкам, Эва запрыгивает на стойку, где только что сидел Исак, а Нура достаёт яйца из холодильника. Когда парни направляются к двери и оборачиваются, чтобы попрощаться, Эва притягивает Нуру к себе, и они целуются.  
  
Эвен и Исак с улыбкой переглядываются.  
  
— Думаю, я должен сказать Микаэлю, что мы оказались частью двух очень странных компаний, где люди могут встречаться только друг с другом, — говорит Эвен, когда они возвращаются в комнату Исака и тот закрывает за ними дверь. — Всё так переплелось.  
  
Исак фыркает.  
  
— И не говори, — кивает он. — Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но Эва страдала по этому поводу примерно в то время, когда мы все познакомились.  
  
— Серьёзно?  
  
— Ага. Она переживала из-за Юнаса, всё ещё страдала по нему, но потом появилась Нура, ну и теперь… — Он машет рукой в сторону кухни. — Что бы это ни было.  
  
— Они кажутся счастливыми.  
  
— Да. — Исак широко улыбается, и это напоминает Эвену о том, как ему нравится его доброта. — Да, это правда.  
  
Покончив с едой, они включают ноутбук Исака, чтобы посмотреть фильм, удобно устроившись на кровати. Эвен не предлагает ни один из фильмов, которые на самом деле хотел бы посмотреть с ним, потому что замечает, что Исак постоянно зевает.  
  
В результате они едва достигают десятиминутной отметки, когда Исак засыпает, тяжело дыша Эвену в плечо.  
  
Чувствуя, как его переполняет тёплая нежность, Эвен улыбается и убирает ноутбук с коленей Исака. Тот тихо вздыхает во сне и поворачивается на бок, сворачиваясь в клубок рядом с ним.  
  
Сердце Эвена сжимается в груди.  
  
Он не знает, правильно ли будет рассказать Исаку о своих только что обнаруженных чувствах, или же это станет полной катастрофой. Исак доверяет ему, доверяет настолько, что спит рядом, приглашает в дом, делится частичками прошлого и всем, что касается Юнаса…  
  
Юнас. Нельзя о нём забывать. О том, что он значит для Исака. И если в фантазии Эвена они с Исаком могут двигаться дальше вместе, то в реальной жизни всё снова может обернуться для него разбитым сердцем, потому что Исак сказал, что влюблён в другого.  
  
Но сейчас Исак здесь. С ним. И на данный момент этого достаточно, поэтому вместо того, чтобы продолжить смотреть фильм, Эвен вытаскивает руку, придавленную Исаком, и обнимает его за плечи, прижимая к груди.  
  
Несколько минут спустя Эвен засыпает.

*

  
  
В последующие недели Эвена тянет к Исаку всё сильнее.  
  
Всё может закончиться плохо, он отдаёт себе в этом отчёт. Но он уже не впервые идёт по пути саморазрушения, так что до тех пор, пока только его сердце рискует оказаться разбитым, он не видит причин, почему бы ему не откинуть все сомнения.  
  
В конце концов они сближаются настолько, что внезапно создаётся впечатление, что они теперь Исак & Эвен, а не Исак и Эвен, скорее воспринимаются в связке, а не по отдельности.  
  
Это означает, что они всё больше времени проводят вместе. Вечером, и днём, и во время ланчей… Вот почему Эвен оказывается в кафе, выбирая сэндвич. Рядом с ним стоит Магнус, с которым они тоже сблизились в последнее время, а Исак, его друзья и Микаэль ждут их за столиком неподалёку.  
  
Пока они стоят в очереди, Магнус постоянно посматривает на них.  
  
— Ну и кто это? — спрашивает Эвен, стараясь не усмехаться, а оставаться невозмутимым, пока притворяется, что выбирает между вегетарианским и сэндвичем с ветчиной и сыром, потому что знает, что иногда о таких вещах проще говорить, не глядя людям в глаза.  
  
— Ты о чём?  
  
— За столиком? На кого ты постоянно смотришь?  
  
— Ты заметил? — спрашивает Магнус, и он скорее потрясён, чем паникует, что заставляет Эвена улыбнуться. — Это настолько очевидно?  
  
— Ну не настолько очевидно, раз я не могу сказать, кто это.  
  
— Это Махди.  
  
— Ох. — Эвен заинтригован и смотрит на столик, где Махди и Исак болтают о чём-то, в то время как Микаэль и Юнас перешептываются, находясь в своём собственном мирке. Когда Исак ворчит по какому-то поводу, Махди улыбается ему в ответ, и Исак издаёт свой фирменный смешок, напоминающий хихиканье, и Эвен не слышит его сейчас, но хорошо помнит, как он звучит. — Понятно.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, как, блядь, это неудобно? Потому что это, блядь, и правда неудобно. — Эвен фыркает. — Как вообще можно завести разговор о том, что тебе нравится один из ближайших друзей? Который, между прочим, возможно, не испытывает к тебе ответной симпатии?  
  
Эвен переводит взгляд с Махди на Исака.  
  
— Я не знаю, — отвечает он, пожимая плечами, и поворачивается к Магнусу. — Но я уверен, ты что-нибудь придумаешь.  
  
— Ты правда так считаешь?  
  
— Конечно. И когда придумаешь, дай мне знать.  
  
— Ладно, — кивает Магнус.  
  
Когда они подходят к столику, Магнус садится рядом с Махди, который мгновенно поворачивается к нему, чтобы посмотреть, что он купил. Когда Эвен устраивается рядом с Исаком, он ловит взгляд Магнуса и улыбается ему.  
  
— Бля, это был трудный выбор, да? — говорит Исак, возвращая внимание Эвена к себе. — Думаю, ты мог бы попасть в книгу рекордов Гиннесса как человек, потративший больше всего времени на выбор сэндвича.  
  
— Правда? Ты думаешь?  
  
Исак закатывает глаза.  
  
— Я посластил тебе чай, — говорит он. — Пока он ещё не остыл.  
  
— Окей, мистер остряк-самоучка, — парирует Эвен, и Исак фыркает. — Давай его сюда.  
Когда Исак двигает к нему чашку, Эвен отхлёбывает немного, и к этому моменту он перестал обращать внимание на всё остальное, фокусируясь лишь на Исаке.  
  
— Ну как? — спрашивает тот.  
  
— Вкусно. Хочешь попробовать? — Он протягивает Исаку чашку, и тот мгновение смотрит на неё, а потом, кивнув, берёт её в руки. Эвен внимательно следит за его реакцией, а потом обращает внимание на то, как Исак держит чашку, обхватывая руками невероятно странным, но милым образом. — Ну как?  
  
— Он тёплый.  
  
— Серьёзно? Ну надо же.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
Эвен восторженно смеётся, и, когда Исак улыбается ему в ответ, его щёки чуть тронуты румянцем. Напротив них сидят Микаэль и Юнас, погружённые в собственный разговор, так близко друг другу, но Исак лишь с улыбкой скользит по ним взглядом, а потом снова оборачивается к Эвену. И Эвен думает, что возможно… Возможно, между ними что-то происходит.  
  
— Поделишься печеньем? — спрашивает он, кивая на упаковку, которую Исак купил ранее.  
  
— Ну вообще-то да, Эвен, — отвечает Исак, произнося его имя притворно раздражённым тоном. — Я ведь не для себя купил это грёбаное печенье, правда ведь?  
  
— Не для себя?  
  
Он такой чудесный.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ну тогда дай мне одну печеньку.  
  
— Держи. — Исак двигает к нему пачку «Bastogne», а потом, скептически хмурясь, смотрит, как Эвен откусывает кусочек. Когда Эвен предлагает ему угоститься, Исак закатывает глаза. — У тебя о-о-очень странный вкус.  
  
— Но они вкусные.  
  
— Нет, невкусные.  
  
Эвен улыбается.  
  
— Кстати, ты знаешь, что не умеешь правильно держать стаканы? — спрашивает он и восторженно наблюдает за тем, как Исак фыркает.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
— Нет, серьёзно. — В голосе Эвена слышится смех, потому что Исак тоже смеётся. — Пивные банки, кстати, тоже.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
Они вместе хихикают над этим, и Исак наклоняется к нему, прячет лицо в ладонях и утыкается лбом Эвену в плечо. Тоже стараясь быть ближе.  
  
Крошечная часть Эвена задумывается, возможно ли, что Исаку он тоже нравится.  
  
В любом случае Исак отвечает на его флирт, и часто предлагает провести время вместе, и дразнит Эвена, и покупает ему разные мелочи, и сидит рядом с ним, всегда, и наклоняется ближе каждый раз, когда Эвен касается его.  
  
Он не хочет напрасно надеяться, но, возможно, у них что-то получится. По крайней мере малюсенький шанс существует.  
  
Эвен намеренно пытается игнорировать, как это одновременно пугает и возбуждает его. Он намеренно не обращает на это внимание.  
  
— Чувак, — с весёлым удивлением говорит ему Микаэль позже, когда они стоят на улице и наблюдают, как Исак и его друзья уходят. — Что с тобой происходит?  
  
Очевидно, он крайне наблюдателен.  
  
Эвен поднимает на него глаза, пожимает плечами и улыбается, а Микаэль с улыбкой закидывает на него руку.  
  
— Я же говорил, что он тебе понравится, не так ли? — говорит он, и в этот момент, стоя на школьном дворе рядом с Микаэлем и глядя в спину удаляющемуся Исаку, Эвену кажется, есть шанс, что всё будет хорошо. Хорошо и просто.  
  
— Да, — кивает он. — Говорил.  
  


*

  
  
Проходит немного времени, и все начинают сильно уставать, потому что снова пришло это время года — Рамадан.  
  
Теперь они постоянно встречаются вечерами, когда заходит солнце, а это значит, что в их квартире помимо Мутты и Адама собираются Элиас, Юсеф и Микаэль.  
  
Когда они молятся, то делают это вместе в гостиной, и есть что-то в том факте, что их квартира внезапно стала религиозным пространством, что заставляет Эвена смотреть на неё иначе. Словно внезапно там поселилось умиротворение, которого не было раньше.  
  
На лекциях Микаэль выглядит уставшим, потому что встаёт рано утром, чтобы поесть, а потом весь день голодает.  
  
Но при этом он счастлив. Он всегда словно светился изнутри в это время года, и Эвен знает, как важна для него вера, как пост помогает ему снова почувствовать эту связь.  
  
Юсеф — единственный из них кроме Эвена, кто не соблюдает пост, потому что он тоже утратил веру, так что они много времени проводят вместе по вечерам, ужиная вдвоём, пока остальные в гостиной ждут захода солнца.  
  
В один из таких вечером Юсеф переписывается с Саной, и, когда он смеётся, Эвен заглядывает через его плечо, чтобы понять, что происходит.  
  
Юсеф поворачивает телефон, чтобы ему было лучше видно, и когда Эвен читает её сообщение  _«Я настолько не в восторге, что практически в восторге»_ , то тоже не может удержаться от смеха.  
  
Здорово, что она так дразнит его. Ему это на пользу.  
  
— Знаешь, Микаэль и Юнас постоянно говорят это друг другу, — замечает Эвен. — Возможно, это признак настоящей любви.  
  
Юсеф фыркает.  
  
— Да уж, — отвечает он. — Это такие отношения, когда люди, глядя на нас со стороны, не могут понять, любим мы друг друга или ненавидим.  
  
— Сана тебя любит, — говорит Эвен, чтобы, во-первых, снова напомнить другу, насколько это очевидно, но также, чтобы посмотреть, как после этих слов он начинает глупо улыбаться и краснеть, словно робкий школьник. Это так смешно, учитывая, каким серьёзным и ответственным он может быть. Эвен с улыбкой наблюдает за этой трансформацией. — И ты совершенно точно любишь её.  
  
— Ты меня дразнишь?  
  
— Да я бы никогда.  
  
Когда они смотрят друг на друга, Юсеф улыбается.  
  
— Это так странно… Рамадан, — говорит он, внезапно снова становясь серьёзным. — Иногда я думаю, что она моя родственная душа, а потом в жизни появляется религия, вот как сейчас, и я боюсь, что неважно, что я люблю её больше всего на свете, потому что мы расходимся во мнениях относительно того, что наиболее важно.  
  
Эвен понятия не имеет, что можно на это сказать.  
  
И у него нет ответа, пусть он и был в подобной ситуации, потому что так и было, с Микаэлем. Только тогда скорее не религия развела их, а то, что произошло между ними, то, что оставило шрамы на душах обоих, такие глубокие, что их чувства уже не имели значения — это всегда будет стоять между ними.  
  
Как бы сильно Эвену ни нравился Исак, он видит, что между ними может произойти что-то подобное.  
  
Пусть не то же самое, но что-то другое. Например, то, что они познакомились и сблизились, потому что оба испытывали чувства к другим людям; или то, что Исаку понадобилось много времени, чтобы начать ему доверять, а у Эвена плохо получается быть осторожным; или то, что он остался таким же, каким был прежде, с Микаэлем — тем человеком, в чью жизнь трагедия вписывается идеально.  
  
Но Юсеф не такой, как он. Юсеф — тот, кто умеет любить правильно, тот, у кого всё может получиться, и Эвен уверен, что у них с Саной всё будет хорошо.  
  
— Наверное, это единственная сфера жизни, где мой совет окажется совершенно бесполезным, — говорит он, и Юсеф усмехается. — Но я точно знаю, что Сана преданный и верный человек, который всегда очень серьёзно обдумывает свои поступки. Так что у меня ощущение, что она хорошо подумала, выбрав тебя. Ты же знаешь, что для неё встречаться с кем-то — это не просто развлечение. Но с тобой она встречается. С моей точки зрения, это хороший знак.  
  
Робкая улыбка медленно расплывается по лицу Юсефа, становясь всё шире.  
  
— Что ты там говорил о бесполезных советах?  
  
Эвен тихо смеётся, и Юсеф легко толкает его плечом в плечо.  
  
— Это всё сеансы психотерапии, на которые я не ходил несмотря на рекомендации врача.  
  
Эвен может так шутить не со всеми друзьями, и он определённо не всегда мог так шутить с Юсефом. На самом деле поначалу Юсеф был тем, с кем, как и с Микаэлем, этого делать было нельзя. Но так как избегание этой темы терзало их обоих, а Юсеф всегда был чутким парнем, они постарались найти способ всё исправить.  
  
Их совместные старания привели к тому, что теперь Эвен может пошутить о своём состоянии и ожидать, что Юсеф засмеётся.  
  
Тот так и делает.  
  
— О да, — говорит он. — Ты сэкономил кучу денег.  
  
— Я знаю, ага. — Они улыбаются. — Думаю, всё это не прошло даром.  
  
— Да, — соглашается Юсеф. — Думаю, да.  
  
  


*

  
  
Но не всё так просто.  
  
Эвен не врал, когда говорил, что смотрит на себя со стороны. Видимо, дело в том, что он киношник в душе, поэтому так и выходит. Это заставляет его запечатлевать каждое мгновение, уделять повышенное внимание каждому своему действию.  _Это поворотный момент моей истории_  или  _это самый ужасный момент_.  
  
Он много думал об этом ближе к концу своих отношений с Соней. О том, как, возможно, в её истории он выступает главным злодеем, или что он — источник боли, от которой её спасает другой парень.  
  
Иногда он надеется, что она помнит, как всё начиналось, и думает о нём как о робком, милом парне, которого она полюбила много лет назад.  
  
Но его история совершенно иная.  
  
Проходит немного времени, и вот он уже сидит на кухне с Микаэлем в один из вечером Рамадана, и Микаэль нервно дёргает завязку на капюшоне толстовки, а Эвен пытается подготовиться к послезавтрашней лекции. Ключевое слово здесь — «пытается».  
  
В конце концов нервные движения Микаэля совсем не дают ему сконцентрироваться, так что Эвен закрывает книгу, достаточно громко, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и поднимает на друга глаза.  
  
Их взгляды встречаются. Микаэль смотрит нерешительно, прикусывает нижнюю губу. Потом…  
  
— Я тебе рассказывал, что поговорил с Юнасом? — говорит он так, словно именно об этом думал всё это время, и Эвен с трудом сдерживается, чтобы мгновенно не стиснуть зубы. — Обо всём случившемся?  
  
— Нет, не рассказывал.  
  
— Ну вот. — Микаэль теперь теребит торчащую из джинсов нитку, и Эвену хочется взять его за руку и остановить эти движения, потому что с одной стороны это раздражает, а с другой — он не может вынести, что Микаэль так осторожно подбирает слова, потому что он никогда не делал так раньше и постоянно делает это сейчас. — Я поговорил. Я просто подумал, что ты должен знать.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Они больше ничего не говорят. Эвен возвращается к своей книге, сверлит взглядом обложку, даже не видя названия на ней. Ему просто нужно куда-то спрятать взгляд.  
  
Это ужасно, эта мёртвая тишина, иногда окутывающая их, когда прошлое снова возникает в их жизни, и ни один их них не чувствует злости, лишь грусть.  
  
Эвен не знает, как ему извиниться, чтобы снять груз с души, не знает, как отпустить это всё.  
  
— Скоро годовщина, — едва различимо шепчет Микаэль, и Эвен закрывает глаза.  
  
— Я знаю, — говорит он.  
  
Он тоже помнит об этом. В конце концов это преследует его. Слухи. Собственный мозг. Его нерешительность, когда он раздумывает, возможно ли, что они с Исаком могут нравиться друг другу в одно и то же время.  
  
Микаэль тянется к нему через стол и берёт за руку.  
  
Вот оно.  
  
Теперь Эвен уверен. Уверен, что если бы всё сделал правильно, то именно он был бы сейчас с Микаэлем, целовал бы его и держал за руку. Именно он помог бы Микаэлю признать самого себя, он бы заставлял его улыбаться, и краснеть, и смеяться, пиная ногой под столом.  
  
Но всё случилось не так. Совсем иначе.  
  
Главный герой должен умереть. Иначе история любви не будет эпической.  
  
Эвену хочется плакать. Они были так молоды, когда это случилось, и Эвен был полон тоски, а Микаэль был таким невинным.  
  
Эвен старше, и тогда Микаэль был открытым и весёлым, и так восхищался им, и его работой, и его шармом, и всегда старался быть ближе, и всё было так хорошо, так замечательно, пока внутренняя боль Эвена не решила вырваться наружу.  
  
Он до сих пор не всегда знает, как остановить свою тягу к саморазрушению.  
  
Часть его считает, что он любит трагедии, потому что обязан их любить, потому что только на них он может рассчитывать, потому что именно так жизнь складывается для него, и ему нужно найти способ с этим смириться.  
  
Другая его часть знает, что он болезненно очарован ими. Идеей, что всё рано или поздно взорвётся, но этот взрыв будет невероятно красивым.  _Меланхолия._  Разрушение земли.  
  
Иногда он жаждет этого.  
  
Не по-настоящему, разумеется. Но иногда проще представить, что он подчиняется той части себя, что хочет выстроить кусочки его жизни, как домино, и поджечь их. Той части себя, что решила поцеловать лучшего друга, несмотря на наличие девушки, просто чтобы посмотреть, как вспыхнет миру вокруг, потому что больше не было сил притворяться нормальным.  
  
Разрушение приносит облегчение. Потому что трудно пытаться держать себя в руках и сопротивляться.  
  
— Прости, — говорит Эвен, потому что он всегда извиняется, особенно перед Микаэлем, даже в моменты, когда ему хочется злиться, и потому что он иногда по-прежнему испытывают эту тягу. Потому что он не может пообещать, что это не повторится.  
  
Микаэль лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
Когда наступает время молитвы в этот вечер, Эвен сталкивается на кухне с Юсефом. Очевидно, что Эвен выглядит так же уныло, как и чувствует себя, потому что, стоит Юсефу взглянуть на него, как он сразу распрямляет плечи и смотрит на него добрым взглядом, обычно предназначаемым детям. Эвен изо всех сил старается не разражаться.  
  
Он никогда не хотел впутывать Юсефа, но невольно сделал это.  
  
Юсеф и Микаэль были наиболее религиозными в их компании, по крайней мере пока Юсеф не утратил веру. Когда Эвен в разгаре маниакального эпизода пытался справиться со своей паникой, связанной с верой, так случилось, что именно Юсеф оказался рядом.  
  
Видимо, поэтому Юсеф считает своим долгом делать это — быть связующим звеном в их, кажется, бесконечном конфликте с Микаэлем.  
  
— Скоро годовщина, — говорит Эвен, и Юсеф мгновенно понимает, о чём речь. — Ты не мог бы просто… Присмотри за Микаэлем, ладно?  
  
— Да, конечно, — говорит Юсеф, уверенно кивая. — Я присмотрю за ним.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— А как же ты?  
  
Он всегда спрашивает. Эвен всегда пожимает плечами.  
  
Обычно он старается особо не думать о себе. Слишком многое вырывается наружу, когда он думает, поэтому он считает, что проще затолкать воспоминания поглубже, притвориться, что никогда ничего не происходило, и надеется, что пройдёт какое-то время, прежде чем кто-то — Микаэль, Соня, слухи — решит снова об этом вспомнить.  
  
— Я переживу, — отвечает он, стараясь пошутить, но в этот раз у него не получается, и Юсеф не смеётся. Лишь протягивает руку и сжимает его плечо.  
  
Вот так и проходит его жизнь: яркость, свет, веселье, взрыв, падение с высоты на самое дно.  
  
Ему так сильно нравится Исак. Он чувствует себя в безопасности с Исаком, хочет поцеловать Исака, хочет  _быть_  с Исаком. И, возможно, Эвен тоже ему нравится.  
  
И это страшно. Потому что их отношения становятся потенциально реальными, и Эвен не знает, как с этим справляться.  
  
Ему так сильно хочется, чтобы всё было просто. Чтобы он мог влюбиться, тихо и радостно, чтобы всё было легко, так, как происходило до сего момента.  
  
Юсеф убирает руку с его плеча, и Эвен снова возвращается к действительности. Ему кажется, что всё вокруг против них с Исаком.  
  
Ему бы хотелось, чтобы всё было просто, но это не так.


	7. Исак: Я согласен

Исак по-прежнему хочет его поцеловать.  
  
Так что выходит, это было не сиюминутное желание, возникшее под влиянием момента, алкоголя и близости Эвена. Выходит, что всё по-настоящему.  
  
И Исак по-прежнему это чувствует.  
  
Он провёл так много времени, обманывая себя, пытаясь игнорировать свои чувства, или ставя чувства других выше собственных, что он не может распознать их, пока они не становятся по-настоящему сильными, не может угадать их, пока ещё не слишком поздно.  
  
По крайней мере он говорит себе это, пытаясь объяснить, почему всё так выходит: почему ему нравится кто-то, и он просто не заметил, что это случилось уже давно, в какой-то будничный, кажущийся незначительным момент, и эта симпатия росла и росла, пока не стала настолько очевидной, что даже Исак не смог не заметить.  
  
Конечно, всё вышло не так, как было с Юнасом. Тогда Исак всё ещё был открыт настолько, чтобы заметить зарождение симпатии, хотя уже достаточно напуган, чтобы попытаться её скрыть.  
  
Как бы то ни было, теперь ситуация такова: он смотрит на губы Эвена, он хочет податься вперёд и поцеловать их.  
  
Теперь они с Эвеном стали гораздо ближе друг к другу. Они настолько близки, что как-то днём собираются провести время вместе, поэтому Исак стоит у главного входа вместе с Саной, каким-то невероятным образом убедив её подождать Эвена вместе с ним.  
  
Пока они стоят у здания, Исак рассказывает ей о том, что Эскиль страстно увлёкся благовониями, и когда Эвен, чьи волосы сегодня не уложены, а свободно падают на лицо, подходит к ним, они смеются.  
  
— Вау, — говорит он, оказавшись рядом. — Что-то явно вас рассмешило. Что именно?  
  
— Эскиль, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— А.  
  
— Ты с ним знаком? — спрашивает Сана, переводя на него взгляд, и Эвен кивает.  
  
— Да, — отвечает он. — Пару недель назад познакомился. Кстати, прости, я забыл поздороваться. — Он наклоняется и целует Сану в щёку. — У тебя всё хорошо?  
  
— Вполне.  
  
— Отлично.  
  
Он кивает, потом поворачивается к Исаку и, широко улыбаясь, снова наклоняется, чтобы на этот раз коснуться губами его щеки.  
  
Что ж…  
  
Исак смотрит себе под ноги, надеясь, что румянец на щеках не слишком заметен. Эвен, стоящий рядом, тихо смеётся.  
  
— И тебе привет. Всё в порядке?  
  
— Угу.  
  
— Так, ладно, — говорит Сана, перебивая их, и, возможно, она просто торопится, но Исак благодарен, что она отвлекает внимание Эвена от его покрасневших щёк. — Я вообще-то просто составила компанию Исабель, а так мне нужно идти, так что оставляю вас одних. Ведите себя хорошо. Исак, не забудь прочитать то, что нам задали.  
  
Он фыркает.  
  
— Я что, когда-то не читал то, что нам задавали?  
  
— Пока, — говорит она в качестве ответа, и они смотрят ей вслед. Когда Исак оборачивается к Эвену, они оба пожимают плечами.  
  
— Привет, — говорит он снова.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Они улыбаются.  
  


*

  
  
Вообще они не собираются делать ничего особенного. Их план на сегодня прост: добраться до комнаты Эвена, посмотреть несколько новых серий сериала, который они начали вместе, возможно, поесть пиццу с парнями, поиграть в ФИФА, может, ещё что-то.  
  
Но Эвен сегодня непривычно тихий.  
  
Обычно он постоянно всё комментирует: кадрирование, и музыку, и диалоги. А когда не комментирует, то смеётся, или перекрикивает звук, чтобы рассказать Исаку что-то о своём дне.  
  
Однако сегодня он просто смотрит в экран, кутаясь в толстовку, словно ему холодно, и его глаза, кажется, вот-вот закроются.  
  
Исак беспокоится за него.  
  
— Есть какая-то особая причина, почему ты не уложил сегодня волосы? — спрашивает он и, возможно, выдаёт себя, признавая, что заметил это. В то же время было бы трудно этого не сделать. — Устал?  
  
— Что?  
  
Эвен медленно фокусирует на нём взгляд. Выглядит так, словно он только что вернулся из другого мира, и у Исака сжимается сердце, когда он замечает недоумение на лице Эвена.   
Эта мягкая беззащитность заставляет Исака хотеть дотронуться до его волос, возможно, запустить пальцы в мягкие пряди.  
  
Он уже какое-то время отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что хочет поцеловать Эвена. Так что эти желания его не удивляют.  
  
— Ох, — выдыхает Эвен, кажется, вернувшийся к реальности. — Да, устал немного. Плохо спал.  
  
Исаку это знакомо. Ночи, когда ты ворочаешься и крутишься, когда мысли либо сменяют друг друга с бешеной скоростью, либо наоборот в голове так пусто, что он не может заставить себя спать.  
  
Он думает, в порядке ли Эвен. Задумывается, хотя, возможно, и не должен, не начинается ли у Эвена эпизод.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, и Эвен пожимает плечами, а потом кивает.  
  
— Да, — отвечает он. — Просто устал.  
  
Это не вся история, ну или по крайней мере Исаку так кажется. Он не знает, стоит ли настаивать, не воспримет ли Эвен это как давление, потому что ему совсем не хочется давить. Поэтому он просто кивает.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Но он продолжает подмечать детали. В конце концов это то, что он делает всегда.  
  
Наверное, первым человеком, за которым Исак начал наблюдать, стала его мама. Дело в том, что даже когда Исак был младше, он не всегда мог рассчитывать, что его отец о ней позаботится. Тогда всё было так: либо Исак заботился о людях, либо этого не делал никто. И он точно знает, что никто не заслуживает быть один. Поэтому Исак всегда предлагает себя.  
  
Возможно, он тогда решил, что только в этом может приносить пользу, или дело в том, что он ненавидел отцовское равнодушие — что-то в этой ситуации убедило Исака, что для него важно быть добрым, что для него важно наблюдать за людьми и заботиться о них.  
  
Возможно, у него лучше получается уделять внимание эмоциональным потребностям других людей, чем самому себе.  
  
— Ты можешь поспать, — говорит он, — если устал.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я спал, пока ты у меня в гостях? — спрашивает Эвен. — Серьёзно?  _Эй, давай потусим вместе, поделаем что-нибудь, например, я посплю, пока ты тут._  
  
Исак фыркает.  
  
— Ладно, прости. Не знал, что ты учился правилам хорошего тона по книге Эммы Гад.  
  
— Ты надо мной издеваешься.  
  
— Так, мы разве не смотрели этот сериал?  
  
Эти слова заставляют Эвен усмехнуться, на что и надеялся Исака. Проходит несколько мгновений, и Эвен снова откидывается на подушки, сложив руки на груди в притворной обиде, и их плечи соприкасаются.  
  
Проходит минут десять, и Эвен засыпает, уронив голову Исаку на плечо, его тихое дыхание щекочет шею.  
  
Он так сильно нравится Исаку.  
  
Нравится до той степени беззаветной привязанности, с какой он подходит ко многим вещам: к учёбе, дружбе, в хорошие дни — к самому себе, но лишь потому, что пытается компенсировать прежнее безразличие. Но никогда и ни к кому это чувство не было настолько сильным.  
  
Возможно, Исак никогда раньше не общался с кем-то, с кем было бы так просто, кто бы тоже нуждался в этом. С кем-то, к кому было бы так легко начать испытывать симпатию. С кем-то, кто воспринимает доброту как дар, о котором мечтал целую вечность и отчаянно благодарен наконец получить.  
  
Из-за этого Исаку хочется расплакаться. И пусть они уже какое-то время сильно сблизились, и он уже какое-то время хочет поцеловать Эвена, но сегодня он впервые по-настоящему понимает всю глубину своих чувств.  
  
От этого сердце в груди немного трепещет.  
  
Эвен спит, поэтому Исак закрывает ноутбук и откладывает его в сторону, потом берёт плед, лежащий в изножье кровати, и укутывает его. Он не хочет накрывать Эвена одеялом, во-первых, чтобы ему не стало слишком жарко, учитывая, что он полностью одет, а во-вторых, ему просто не хочется вытаскивать его из-под их тел.  
  
Потом он смотрит на Эвена.  
  
Рассматривает его, и впервые это происходит вот так, когда Эвен теряет бдительность. Разглядывает его и позволяет себе представить, что было бы, осмелься он придвинуться ближе, пристроиться в пространство между грудью Эвена и его руками, впитывать тепло и покой, исходящие от него.  
  
Позволяет себе представить, что в его жизни могло бы быть что-то подобное.  
  
Исак хочет этого. Он думает, что это возможно, потому что, кажется, существует вероятность, что и он нравится Эвену. Достаточно лишь посмотреть, как он улыбается каждый раз, когда заставляет Исака краснеть, или как они проводят время вместе, как сейчас.  
  
Так что да, Исак хочет этого. Но в то же время противится происходящему. Он борется с желанием схватить свои вещи и убежать, потому что, блядь, ему так страшно, потому что приходится отказаться от всех защитных механизмов, которые он привык использовать. Отказаться от щита, который постоянно носит с собой.  
  
Исак не уверен, может ли это сделать. Но он может находиться здесь и сейчас, тихо наблюдать, как Эвен спит. Он может осторожно укутать пледом его плечи и слушать его дыхание, что он и делает.  
  
Пока этого достаточно.  
  


*

  
  
Проходит около часа, прежде чем кто-то приходит домой.  
  
Исак не видит этого, но слышит, как ключ поворачивается в замке, как открывается дверь, шаги в коридоре, шуршание снимаемой одежды, видимо, куртки.  
  
Потом раздаётся стук в дверь.  
  
— Чувак, ты дома? — слышится голос Мутты. — Нет?  
  
Вместо ответа Исак подходит к двери. Открывает её и видит Мутту и Адама.  
  
— О, привет, — Мутта смотрит ему через плечо, словно пытаясь заглянуть в комнату. — Как дела? Где Эвен?  
  
— Он спит.  
  
Мутта фыркает и, кажется, удовлетворившись объяснением, оборачивается, чтобы повесить куртку на вешалку, но Адам продолжает смотреть на Исака.  
  
— Он спит? Серьёзно? — спрашивает он. — Что ж, видимо, добро пожаловать в клуб друзей, с которыми он может вести себя по-хамски.  
  
— Видимо, да, — кивает Исак. — Хотя он отчаянно боролся с тем, чтобы не заснуть.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что он отчаянно не хотел делать то, что делает прямо сейчас?  
  
Исак кивает.  
  
— Вот идиот. — Это слова Мутты, и они наполнены любовью. — Хотя очень на него похоже. Хочешь чего-нибудь, пока он тебя бросил? Чая? Еды?  
  
— Нет, всё нормально.  
  
— Я заварю тебе чай, — настаивает Мутта. — Ну то есть я приготовлю чай для всех нас, и ты попробуешь, если захочешь. Что скажешь? Марокканский рецепт и всё такое.  
  
— Кажется, я никак не смогу тебя остановить.  
  
— Верно, — улыбается Мутта. — Схватываешь на лету, ты мне нравишься.  
  
Исак улыбается, а уже через пять минут оказывается на кухне в квартире Эвена без самого Эвена, наблюдая за тем, как Мутта заваривает для них чай, немного небрежно по сравнению с тем, как сделал бы это сам Исак.  
  
Возможно, офигенно грубо спрашивать об этом кого-то кроме Эвена, но он не собирается выуживать информацию. Он просто хочет убедиться, что тот в порядке. Поэтому…  
  
— То, что он спит? — спрашивает он, и Мутта тихо хмыкает, видимо, показывая, что слушает. — Это что-то типа… — Неправильно подобранные слова. — Ты думаешь, он в порядке?  
  
Исак немного удивлён, когда Мутта лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я не знаю, — отвечает он. — Он… Ему нравятся люди, да? Но когда всё становится плохо, он как бы отстраняется. Замыкается в себе, справляется со всем в одиночку, думает, что он… Не знаю… Доказывает что-то… Или считает, что он обуза, не желая обращаться за помощью. Или ещё какие-то глупости.  
  
Он снова пожимает плечами. Тогда наступает очередь Адама говорить.  
  
— Обычно мы просто переживаем. Стараемся быть рядом насколько возможно, прежде чем он скажет нам отвалить. — Исак фыркает. — А потом мы утешаем Микаэля, который мучается от ожидания. Ты научишься.  
  
Возможно, так и будет.  
  
— Окей.  
  
— Хотя я думаю, что сейчас он в порядке, — говорит Мутта. — Но в любом случае…  
  
Он поворачивается к Исаку.  
  
— Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты, будучи у нас в гостях, просто смотрел, как он спит. Считай это марокканским воспитанием. Мы с моей мамой никогда бы такого не допустили. Так что нам нужно чем-нибудь заняться. Адам, и тебе тоже.  
  
— Я на всё согласен, — отвечает тот. — Исак?  
  
В общем, выходит, что Исак будет тусить с друзьями Эвена.  
  
Что ж…  
  
Несколько часов спустя он сидит на диване и играет в ФИФА, когда в комнату заходит лохматый, раскрасневшийся после сна Эвен, который сильно трёт глаза, словно пытаясь избавиться от остатков сна.  
  
— О, — выдыхает он, заметив Исака. Его глаза распахиваются шире, а потом он улыбается. — Ты всё ещё здесь.  
  
— Благодаря нам, — сообщает ему Адам. — Ты просто отличный пример гостеприимного хозяина.  
  
— Заткнись, — говорит Эвен, но когда Мутта хлопает по пустому месту на диване, он усаживается рядом и не возражает, когда Мутта крепко обнимает его, и Исак рад, что у Эвена есть люди, которые так о нём заботится.  
  
— Прости, — обращается к нему Эвен.  
  
— Всё в порядке.  
  
— Да, не волнуйся, мы его развлекали, — кивает Мутта. — Исак теперь может материться на арабском и боснийском.  
  
Эвен вскидывает брови и находит взглядом глаза Исака поверх плеча друга.  
  
— Это правда? — спрашивает он, и Исак кивает.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Бро, разве Мутта когда-нибудь врёт? — вклинивается Адам. — Думаю, ты должен больше доверять нам.  
  
— Серьёзно?  
  
— Ага.  
  
Эвен качает головой, но улыбается.  
  
Когда они немного погодя возвращаются к игре, Эвен закидывает руку за спину Мутте, протягивает её достаточно для того, что касаться пальцами плеча Исака. И хотя рука Адама тоже лежит на спинке дивана позади Исака, прикосновение Эвена кажется более интимным.  
Когда Исаку пора уходить, Эвен, прямо в носках и спортивных штанах, спускается с ним по лестнице на первый этаж, стоит на пороге входной двери, чтобы попрощаться.  
  
— Здорово, что ты пришёл сегодня, — говорит он, и в этом чувствуется такая хрупкая искренность, что Исак практически задыхается от нежности, ему до боли в пальцах хочется протянуть руку и убрать упавшую чёлку с его лба. Эвен сегодня особенно тих и мягок, и это поражает Исака. — Даже несмотря на то, что я проспал большую часть времени.  
  
— Ну из меня вышла хорошая подушка.  
  
И снова эта невероятно тёплая улыбка.  
  
— Так и есть.  
  
Он произносит это так мягко. Исак тоже улыбается.  
  
Когда они прощаются и дверь захлопывается, Эвен продолжает стоять на пороге, его силуэт различим через стеклянную вставку на двери. Он по-прежнему улыбается, наклонив голову, и Исак отвечаем тем же.  
  
Потом Эвен прикладывает ладонь к стеклу.  
  
В этом ощущается болезненная нежность. И Исаку снова хочется плакать.  
  
Очевидно, это значит, что Эвену он тоже нравится, и это немного пугает.  
  
Но Исак не хочет отступать, поэтому решительно делает шаг к двери и прикладывает руку к руке Эвена с другой стороны стекла. Они практически касаются друг друга, не считая преграды между ними. Словно метафора из одного из фильмов Эвена.  
  
Эвен снова улыбается, склонив голову, а потом убирает руку. Как и Исак.  
  
— Пока, — читает по его губам Исак.  
  
— Пока.  
  
По дороге домой Исак чувствует, что в мире что-то изменилось, но эта перемена такая приятная! Но в то же время он чувствует, как земля трясётся под ногами, а Исак привык к твёрдой опоре.  
  
Когда он приходит домой, то обнаруживает, что у Нуры гости, девушки сидят на кухне и болтают достаточно громко, чтобы Исак услышал их из коридора, где снимает обувь и куртку. Он различает, как Эва говорит что-то типа  _«мы просто скучаем по тебе»_ , потом раздаётся смех и голос Вильде.  
  
— Нет, — говорит она. — Учитывая всё, что происходит в моей жизни? Не думаю, что я готова.  
  
Исак заходит в свою комнату и закрывает за собой дверь.

*

  
  
— Йоу, — пихает его плечом Юнас несколько дней спустя, когда они стоят в очереди в столовой во время ланча. — Не хочешь потусить сегодня? Что-то мы давно с тобой не зависали, только мы вдвоём.  
  
И вот это происходит снова. То, что Юнас всегда делал, даже когда они были младше, — выделял Исака и шёл на всё, чтобы найти время только для него. Это напоминает Исаку, почему он так долго находился под его очарованием.  
  
— Давно? — говорит он сейчас, потому что они оба изменились. Они стали другими, и это пугает Исака.  
  
— Разве нет? — удивляется Юнас. — В общем, давай потусим, бро. Кебаб и скейтпарк?  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что я по-прежнему не умею кататься, да?  
  
— Это всё мелочи, — отвечает Юнас, отмахиваясь. — Ну, согласен?  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Когда это я успел стать настолько крутым, что ты буквально умоляешь о моей компании? Ну то есть я всегда был офигенным, разумеется…  
  
Юнас фыркает.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Да, ты был просто офигенным, когда тебе было четырнадцать и ты притворялся, что счастлив пить молочные коктейли в торговом центре со своей девушкой, которая тебе даже не нравилась. Ты просто шикарно выглядел.  
  
— Заткнись, — огрызается Исак, но при этом усмехается, и когда он пихает Юнаса в плечо, то вспоминает, как постоянно делал это раньше, используя любую возможность прикоснуться рукой к его коже, тёплой и мягкой, пусть даже на секунду.  
  
Так странно понимать, что всё это осталось в прошлом.  
  
Ему было, наверное, лет четырнадцать, когда он впервые запал на Юнаса. И с тех пор он оставался единственным для Исака, и пусть ему иногда бывало больно, но он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Между ними никогда бы ничего не произошло, так что Исак мог испытывать все эти чувства, зная, что не столкнётся с ними в реальности.  
  
Однако Эвен реален. С ним всё может случиться, потому что, возможно, Эвену он тоже нравится, и внезапно чувства Исака уже не укрыты надёжным щитом, а близки к тому, чтобы явить себя миру во всей своей уязвимости.  
  
Исаку не нравятся перемены, особенно когда они касаются его чувств. Он ненавидит всё, что заставляет терять почву под ногами, потому что всё, что он не может контролировать, чертовски пугает. Заставляет его впадать в панику, надумывать лишнего и терять сон, и ему бы так хотелось, чтобы всё было просто, но, кажется, всё совсем наоборот.  
  
Он не может просто так разлюбить Юнаса.  
  
Его пугает даже мысль об этом, потому что оставить его в прошлом — значит оставить в прошлом и единственную отмазку, которую он использовал, чтобы ни с кем не встречаться, чтобы оставаться в безопасности своей безответной привязанности. Так много в жизни Исака завязано на желании чувствовать себя защищённым.  
  
В результате они с Юнасом решают съесть по кебабу, и пока они идут по улице в поисках скамейки, куда можно было бы присесть, Исак понимает, что он не в настроении разговаривать. Когда они усаживаются, он вяло ковыряет еду вилкой.  
  
— Помнишь, когда я признался тебе в своей ориентации? — спрашивает Юнас, и когда Исак поднимает на него глаза, тот спокойно жуёт кебаб, как всегда умудряясь сделать так, чтобы важные вещи ощущались как повседневные, тем самым помогая Исаку с ними справиться.   
— И мы сидели так же, как сейчас?  
  
Так и было. Каминг-аут Юнаса был практически полным повторением дня, когда Исак признался ему в своей ориентации, и принёс им обоим чувство странного единения.  
  
— Да, — говорит Исак, подыгрывая ему, хотя ещё не понимает, к чему всё это.  
  
— Я тогда нервничал, — продолжает Юнас. — Я помню, что думал тогда… Насколько хуже это было для тебя. Ну то есть ты был первым, и я мог бы оказаться настоящим придурком…  
Несмотря на то, что это тяжёлая тема, Исак фыркает, тихо выдыхая воздух.  
  
— Ну ты ещё не умер, так что у тебя есть шанс им стать.  
  
— Ну да, — усмехается Юнас, глядя на еду, и Исак не может отвести глаз от его профиля.   
— Я много о тебе думал, когда признавался в этом всем остальным. Не думаю, что до того момента осознавал, насколько ты смелый.  
  
Юнас смотрит на Исака, и тот не отводит глаза.  
  
Он не чувствовал себя смелым. Он был в ужасе, но в то же время понимал, что должен это сделать.  
  
После ухода отца Исак действительно думал, что оставаться «в шкафу» — это всё, о чём он мог просить и чего заслуживал. Понадобилось невыносимое внутреннее напряжение, и смелость Эскиля и искренность Юнаса, чтобы Исак осознал, что, возможно, он достоин права признаться и по-прежнему рассчитывать на преданность друзей, потому что, раз Юнас не собирался от него отворачиваться, Исак должен был попробовать. Должен был дать себе шанс на лучшую жизнь.  
  
— Ты помог мне, — говорит он, и это самое большое преуменьшение за всю его жизнь.  
На самом деле Исак впервые позволяет себе такую откровенность, признаваясь Юнасу, что тот значил для него тогда. Что он до сих в какой-то мере для него значит.  
  
Юнас не просто помог. Он был человеком, который заботился о нём настолько, что даже в самые трудные моменты Исак не отказался от себя, так как знал, что Юнас расстроится, если он сдастся.  
  
— Вот и хорошо, — говорит Юнас, и, как и всегда, очевидно, что он правда так думает. А потом: — Ты в порядке, Ис?  
  
Значит он заметил. Блядь, ну, конечно.  
  
Исаку хотелось бы быть в порядке. Хотелось бы, чтобы всё было просто, чтобы он мог свободно испытывать эти приятные, тёплые чувства к Эвену, быть невероятно счастливым и радостным, потому что заслуживает именно этого.  
  
Но для него всё сложно. Подпускать к себе людей — сложно. Раскрываться всему хорошему, что могут принести отношения, — значит обнажить свою душу, показать собственную уязвимость, и Исаку хотелось бы быть достаточно смелым для этого, но он не уверен, что он такой.  
  
— Я не знаю, — отвечает он, потому что это правда, и обычно он бы солгал, но сейчас в этом вранье нет смысла.  
  
— Окей, — кивает Юнас. — Но ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь поговорить со мной, да? Я серьёзно.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Даже несмотря на Микаэля…  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Он перебивает, потому что не может вынести, что Юнас ставит его на первое место. Даже выше своего парня.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Это происходит снова.  
  
Исак ничего не говорит. Просто возвращается к еде, ковыряется в ней и краем глаза видит, что Юнас делает то же самое.  
  
— Знаешь, в чём одна из причин, почему он мне так нравится? — спрашивает Юнас, и Исак не знает, потому что никогда не спрашивал, потому что ему невыносимо знать, потому что ревность заставила его стать хреновым другом. Он уже давно научился жить с чувством вины.  
  
— Нет?  
  
— Он учит меня лучше слушать, — отвечает Юнас. — Учит меня быть более открытым.  
Их взгляды встречаются, и глаза Юнаса невероятно серьёзны.  
  
— Поначалу меня это охуенно пугало. — Они оба улыбаются, но как-то слабо, робко. — То есть я всегда был таким расслабленным и всё такое, но он заставляет меня раскрываться так, как никогда раньше.  
  
Исак отводит глаза.  
  
К горлу подкатывает ком, и он растёт, и ему знакомо это чувство, поэтому так и больно сейчас. Ведь именно это Эвен делает с ним.  
  
— Серьёзно?  
  
— Да, — кивает Юнас. — В общем, Ис…  
  
Он всегда произносит это прозвище с такой добротой.  
  
— Не отгораживайся от меня, ладно?  
  
Исак закрывает глаза. Старается не заплакать.  
  
Тогда, в прошлом, грусть заполняла его. Так сильно, что он не мог даже принять помощь Юнаса.  
  
Возможно, он по-прежнему не избавился от этой тоски.  
  


*

  
  
Когда они в следующий раз проводят время с Эвеном, наступает очередь Исака быть молчаливым.  
  
Эвен хочет приготовить для него еду. По какой-то причине он настаивает на этом, так как, видимо, уже понял, что Исак не заморачивается готовкой для себя, и решил стать тем, кто, по его словам, накормит Исака правильной едой.  
  
Сначала они вместе отправляются за продуктами. Исак толкает тележку по проходу, а Эвен загружает её едой, и в этом есть что-то настолько домашнее, чего Исаку, кажется, всегда хотелось.  
  
— Ну и что из всего этого получится? — спрашивает он, наблюдая за тем, как наполняется тележка и немного беспокоясь о ценах.  
  
— Лазанья, — отвечает Эвен. — По рецепту моего отца.  
  
Ох.  
  
Обычно Исак не обратил бы на это особого внимания. Многие люди походя упоминают своих отцов, и ему пришлось к этому привыкнуть. Но сегодня это причиняет боль.  
  
— Это утешающая пища, плюс ты сможешь доедать остатки ещё несколько дней.  
  
— Утешающая пища?  
  
Исак обращает внимание на это, а не на бесконечные доброту и чуткость, которые проявляет к нему Эвен.  
  
— Ну, кажется, тебе не помешает немного утешения.  
  
Он говорит это как само собой разумеющееся, но потом смотрит на Исака, словно стараясь увидеть его реакцию. Исак продолжает катить тележку, пряча глаза.  
  
— К тому же, — продолжает Эвен, идя следом, — это вкусно.  
  
— Хм.  
  
Исак позволяет ему сменить тему, и они продолжают болтать, пока не подходят к кассе.  
Когда их продукты пробивают, и Эвен расплачивается, кассир спрашивает, нужны ли им скидочные купоны. Эвен говорит, что нет, но Исак возражает и забирает их.  
  
— Я привык к этому в то время, когда только переехал, — говорит он, когда они выходят на улицу, и Эвен вопросительно поднимает брови. — Мне не нравилось брать деньги у отца, поэтому я научился экономить.  
  
Его прошлое так или иначе напоминает о себе в последнее время, или, возможно, Исак так сильно напряжён, что внезапно замечает это. Каждая мелочь заставляет вспомнить о нерешённых проблемах, обо всём, что произошло.  
  
Эвен лишь кивает.  
  
— В этом есть смысл, — соглашается он. — Возможно, мне тоже стоит этому поучиться.  
Исак пожимает плечами.  
  
И всё же, когда они приходят домой и приступают к приготовлению еды, Исак немного оживляется. На него так действует близость Эвена: ему хочется больше улыбаться, он чувствует приятное тепло внизу живота, которое разливается по всему телу каждый раз, когда Эвен делает что-то милое.  
  
В данный момент он очарователен: режет морковь и рассказывает Исаку об интервью со своим любимым режиссёром, которое недавно смотрел, в то время как сам Исак сидит на стойке и, внимательно слушая, таскает кусочки моркови.  
  
— Эй! — восклицает Эвен, останавливаясь на полуслове, когда Исак кладёт ладонь на его руку, в которой он держит нож, чтобы украсть ещё кусочек. — Ты мешаешь мне готовить.  
  
Он отталкивает руку Исака, отчего тот хихикает и предпринимает ещё одну попытку, и в результате Эвен хватает его за руки и кладёт их ему на колени.  
  
— Нет, — говорит он, и Исак смеётся от удовольствия, частично потому, что они сейчас касаются друг друга. — Перестань.  
  
— Почему? Я думал, ты хочешь меня накормить? Морковь — это еда, разве нет?  
  
— Ты невыносим.  
  
Исак смеётся, чувствуя себя совершенно счастливым в этот момент, видит, как Эвен улыбается, сначала глядя на него, а потом опуская глаза на разделочную доcку, качает головой.  
  
Когда Исак наконец перестаёт хохотать, Эвен с мягкой улыбкой протягивает ему кусочек моркови.  
  
Всё могло бы быть так просто.  
  
Исак представляет, насколько легко всё могло бы быть и каким счастливым сделало бы его. Потому что он уверен, что мог бы быть счастлив. Это чувство похоже на каминг-аут: ему страшно, но он понимает, что в результате это пошло бы ему на пользу, и если бы он решился, то дал бы себе шанс на что-то хорошее в жизни.  
  
На самом деле всё не только могло бы быть просто, но и  _было_  просто какое-то время. Так легко, и так естественно, и он чувствовал себя в безопасности, но в течение многих лет он привык прятаться от окружающего мира. И сейчас выходит, что это единственное, что он умеет делать — вот так защищаться от происходящего.  
  
В этот вечер, после того как они съели приготовленную Эвеном еду, Исак провожает его домой, потому что ему необходимо прогуляться, ему нужно чем-то занять своё тело, чтобы сбежать от собственных мыслей.  
  
Когда они доходят до подъезда Эвена, они останавливаются у двери и молчат, как молчали всю дорогу.  
  
Исак думает, что это поворотный момент для них.  
  
Сегодняшний день вполне можно было бы считать свиданием. Еда, подшучивание, прогулка, поцелуй, который мог бы стать реальностью, если бы они оба чувствовали, что это может произойти.  
  
Их взгляды встречаются. С неба на них льётся лунный свет, за стеклом двери — освещённая лестница, и голубые глаза Эвена устремлены на губы Исака, пока он не отводит взгляд.  
  
— Тебе по-прежнему нравится Юнас? — спрашивает он, и Исаку кажется, что всё внутри сжимается, а потом разлетается на части.  
  
— Нет, — шепчет он, и именно сейчас до конца осознаёт, что это правда. — Не так, как раньше.  
  
— Окей. Мои чувства к Микаэлю тоже изменились.  
  
Исак закрывает глаза. Ком в горле становится всё больше.  
  
Он не может. Просто не может.  
  
Когда они снова смотрят друг другу в глаза, Исак качает головой.  
  
— Прости, — его слова — еле различимый шёпот, но Эвен лишь кивает, и улыбка на его лице не столько грустная, сколько смиренная. И по-прежнему добрая.  
  
— Всё нормально, — говорит он. — Я согласен.  
  
Возможно, это самое грустное, что когда-либо происходило с Исаком. Он не может поверить, что является тому причиной.  
  
В какой-то момент именно он первым тянется к Эвену, касается пальцами его руки, и тот подаётся ему навстречу.  
  
Они обнимаются.  
  
Исаку всегда нравилось обниматься. Есть что-то в этом полном соприкосновении тел, чего он жаждет: грудь к груди, руки, обнимающие за талию, лицо, спрятанное в изгибе чьей-то шеи. Что-то, что заставляет чувствовать себя защищённым.  
  
Он чувствует тепло, исходящее от тела Эвена, и первым разрывает объятья, потому что иначе не сможет сдержать слёз.  
  
— Доброй ночи, — говорит он, и ненавидит себя за то, что голос звучит хрипло, избегает смотреть Эвену в глаза.  
  
— Да, — выдыхает Эвен. — Доброй ночи, Ис.  
  
Исак не поднимает глаз, пока Эвен не уходит, не скрывается за закрывшейся стеклянной дверью, а потом видит лишь его удаляющуюся спину.  
  
Когда он приходит домой, то сразу заползает под одеяло, выключает свет и закрывает глаза.  
  
Он не спит.


	8. Эвен: Ты помнишь?

Так будет лучше.  
  
Вот что Эвен говорит себе, ну или пытается говорить, стараясь заглушить другой настойчивый звук в голове, который лучше игнорировать, чем разбираться с ним. Так будет лучше.  
  
Когда он заходит в квартиру, попрощавшись с Исаком на лестнице, то внезапно чувствует себя настолько уставшим, что сразу направляется в свою комнату, не здороваясь с Муттой и Адамом, болтающими на кухне. Он закрывает за собой дверь и забирается под одеяло.  
  
Несколько секунд спустя раздаётся стук в дверь.  
  
— Эй, чувак, — говорит Адам по ту сторону двери. — У тебя плохое настроение или хорошее настроение?  
  
— Я просто устал.  
  
— Хм.  
  
На мгновение повисает тишина, наполненная колебанием, а потом дверь открывается, и на пороге стоит Адам, опирающийся на косяк. Когда он снова начинает говорить, его голос звучит мягче, услышать такой тон от него — большая редкость.  
  
— Бро, ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, и Эвена вообще-то бесит, что с ним нянчатся, особенно после того, что только что произошло, но он лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
— Настроение скорее плохое, чем хорошее, — сообщает он.  
  
— Ладно, — кивает Адам. — Я тут пытался испечь бурек, и он почти не подгорел, так что не хочешь присоединиться к нам с Муттой и попробовать кусочек?  
  
— Вам необязательно это делать.  
  
— Ну да. Нам вообще необязательно это делать, но обычно нас это не останавливает.  
  
Это правда. И хотя Эвен ненавидит чрезмерную опеку, он привык не обращать на это внимание, потому что всегда ставит чувства других людей выше своих собственных. Иногда ему кажется, что только этим он и занимается.  
  
Он знает, что они делают и почему, знает, откуда берётся невысказанное беспокойство каждый раз, когда ему грустно, ибо все они в курсе, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда грусть переполнила его до краёв.  
  
Вот почему он ставит их чувства на первое место. Потому что по-прежнему чувствует вину.  
  
— Окей, — говорит он, и Адам улыбается, и эта улыбка, безусловно, стоит того, чтобы согласиться. — Ну и что на самом деле означает «почти не подгорел»?  
  
— Не ешь нижний слой, и всё будет в порядке.  
  
— Ха, ясно, — усмехается Эвен и выбирается из-под одеяла. — Показывай, что там у тебя получилось.  
  
Оказавшись в гостиной, он задерживается там на какое-то время. Парни убеждают его посмотреть с ними фильм, и он устраивается на диване, и они довольствуются тем, что он с ними, не комментируя тот факт, что он погружён в себя и не участвует в разговоре.  
  
Когда он снова забирается в кровать, плохое настроение никуда не делось.  
  
Они нравятся друг другу.  
  
Они с Исаком. Они нравятся друг другу так же, как нравились друг другу Эвен и Микаэль, но Эвен видел, что случилось в прошлый раз, и знает, что сделал тогда. Так что так будет лучше, потому что он не знает, как обращаться с вещами, которые не сломаны, и он так и не смог склеить кусочки своей души, разбитые им и Микаэлем в тот раз.  
  
Вообще-то он ничего не смог исправить. Вместо этого он застрял в осколках, и его грудь начинает кровоточить каждый раз, стоит лишь чему-то напомнить о прошлом, и он не может предложить кому-то снова пройти через это. Он просто не может.  
  
Он выключает лампу, и комната погружается в темноту. Эвен закрывает глаза.  
  
Утром он просыпает первую пару. Он даже не пытается притворяться, что это имеет значение.  
  


*

  
  
Дело не в том, что он начинает проводить меньше времени с Исаком. Просто теперь в этом постоянно ощущается неловкость.  
  
На самом деле они встречаются так же часто, как и раньше. Было бы сложно этого избежать, учитывая, что к этому моменту их компании превратились в одну, и они многое делают вместе.  
  
Так что вместо того, чтобы видеться реже, они продолжают встречаться, меньше шутят и касаются друг друга и изо всех сил стараются понять, как им теперь общаться, кто они теперь. Люди, желающие быть вместе, но чувствующие, что не могут этого сделать.  
  
Если Эвен когда-то хотел трагедию, то теперь он её получил.  
  
Проходит несколько дней с того вечера, когда всё случилось, и они с Исаком, Микаэлем и Юнасом идут по коридору, направляясь в университетское кафе.  
  
Когда они встречаются, то улыбаются, ничего не говоря, коротко обнимаются, и теперь идут по разные стороны от пары между ними, слишком далеко друг от друга.  
  
Эвен практически не может противиться желанию приблизиться к Исаку, притяжение между ними никуда не делось.  
  
— Эй, Мик рассказывал, что мы ходили в мечеть? — на ходу спрашивает Юнас. — Было прикольно.  
  
— Да?  
  
Этот вопрос задаёт Эвен и видит, как Микаэль кивает, держа Юнаса за руку и широко улыбаясь, словно это что-то, что делает его счастливым. Эвен чувствует, как внутри всё сжимается от испытываемой вины.  
  
— Ага. И он всем понравился, — отвечает Микаэль. — Помнишь Махмуда, моего дядю? Он целый день от него не отлипал. Очень был воодушевлён разговорами о скейтах.  
  
Юнас фыркает, а Эвен улыбается и видит, что Исак делает то же самое, но тихо, глядя под ноги. Он сегодня очень молчаливый.  
  
— Ты что, хочешь сказать, что тебя скейты не воодушевляют? — спрашивает Юнас.  
  
— Возможно, — улыбается Микаэль.  
  
— Да что ты, серьёзно?  
  
Микаэль хихикает, и они флиртуют, и Эвен отводит взгляд, чтобы встретиться глазами с Исаком и вместе улыбнуться из-за парней. Привычка.  
  
Он отводит глаза.  
  
В кафе он так долго не может выбрать еду, что несмотря на все попытки держаться подальше, в результате всё равно оказывается рядом с Исаком, и они вместе стоят в очереди в кассу. Исак улыбается ему, приветствуя, словно он тоже забылся на мгновение, так что Эвен быстро придумывает повод, чтобы уйти, извиняется и идёт взять для них обоих вилки, потом присаживается за столик к остальным.  
  
Когда Исак подходит к ним с едой, выясняется, что он тоже взял две вилки. По одной для себя и Эвена.  
  
Эвену хочется плакать.  
  
Во время ланча Юнас и Микаэль продолжают болтать, сегодня именно они отвечают за поддержание разговора, но в процессе Эвен чувствует, что Мик периодически смотрит на него, как и Юнас. Так что похоже, несмотря на все старания у них не слишком хорошо получается скрывать, что что-то случилось.  
  
Когда они собираются уходить, Микаэль сжимает его руку чуть выше локтя, и в этом столько заботы, доброты и участия, и Эвен ненавидит себя за то, что хочет этого, за то, что хочет этого не от Микаэля, ненавидит, что его жалеют, и спустя мгновение отдёргивает руку.  
  
Микаэль ничего не говорит. Когда они сидят в аудитории, ожидая начала лекции, они молчат.  
  


*

  
  
Ещё несколько дней спустя он сидит на диване в гостиной вместе с парнями, тихо забившись в угол и наблюдая, как остальные развлекаются. Внезапно раздаётся звонок.  
  
Когда он открывает входную дверь, то видит на пороге Соню. Он забыл, что у них были планы.  
  
— Привет, — говорит он, глядя на неё, и выходит на лестничную площадку, тихо закрывая за собой дверь. Честно говоря, ему не хочется приглашать её зайти сегодня.  
  
Она смотрит на закрытую им дверь и вопросительно поднимает брови.  
  
— Что происходит? — спрашивает она.  
  
— Парни пришли в гости.  
  
— И? Я не могу быть там в то же время? Или что?  
  
Вообще-то так и было с тех пор, как они расстались. Ему казалось странным позволить ей быть частью его компании, учитывая незавершённость их отношений, пригласить её в ближний круг, словно она принадлежит ему, а не существует в каком-то отдельном мире, полном вещей, для которых он не может найти названий, вещей, являющихся отголосками прошлого.  
  
Он пожимает плечами, и Соня снова поднимает брови. Словно она не верит своим ушам.  
  
— Я забыл, что у нас были планы. Прости, — говорит он. — У меня… сегодня не очень хороший день.  
  
Выражение её лица мгновенно меняется, и это тоже раздражает Эвена.  
  
— Так что, может, мы отменим на сегодня?  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает она обеспокоенно, и Эвен вздыхает.  
  
— Соня.  
  
— Что?  
  
Теперь она раздражена.  
  
Он мог бы сделать раскадровку изменений настроения в данной конкретной ссоре, расписать все микровыражения лиц, потому что этот разговор случался уже много раз в различных вариациях. Она настаивает на том, что беспокоится, он настаивает на том, что это слишком, и если бы это был фильм, то он бы убрал звук, потому что все зрители и так уже знали бы все реплики, сказанные ими.  
  
Она вздыхает.  
  
— Ты всегда так делаешь, — говорит она. — Стоит мне спросить, как ты, ты сразу предполагаешь худшее. Почему ты всегда так злишься?  
  
— Потому что ты ведь не просто так спрашиваешь, разве нет? — восклицает он, и вот оно, она всплескивает руками, словно он невыносим, и он пытался не быть таким, чаще не заострять на этом внимание, но сегодня у него нет сил быть великодушным.  
  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала? — спрашивает она. — Вот правда? Чего ты от меня ждёшь?  
  
— Да брось…  
  
— Ты так легко прощаешь Микаэля за то, что он иногда может быть заносчивым, — продолжает она, не собираясь сдаваться. — Стоит ему щёлкнуть пальцами и мило улыбнуться, и ты перестаёшь расстраиваться. Но со мной, что бы я ни делала, это не достойно прощения…  
  
— Ты не даёшь мне  _двигаться дальше._  
  
Он наконец произносит это, а потом замолкает, чтобы глубоко вдохнуть, пока они с раздражением смотрят друг на друга. Он никогда не говорил этих слов раньше. Никогда не говорил, но сейчас правда так считает, и он чертовски устал это скрывать. Они застряли в этих недо-отношениях на годы, и каждый человек в его жизни продолжает напоминать об этом, тем самым заставляя его чувствовать себя так, словно он никогда не сможет оставить всё в прошлом.  
  
— А ты не даёшь мне поставить точку, — говорит она, и Эвен поражён.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Как мы можем двигаться дальше, если ты злишься на меня каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь поговорить? Ты отказываешься это обсуждать. Ты даже не можешь признать, что я старалась.  
  
В её голосе больше нет злости, только грусть.  
  
— Знаешь, я ведь не жестокий человек, хотя иногда у меня создаётся впечатление, что ты меня такой считаешь, а иногда ты заставляешь меня в этом поверить. Мне было девятнадцать, и я была ужасно напугана, и я старалась, но ты никогда этого не признаешь, поэтому я должна просто…  
  
Она смотрит на него. Время на мгновение останавливается.  
  
— Я пойду.  
  
— Соня…  
  
— Потом поговорим, — бросает она, закидывая ремешок сумки на плечо, и замирает на миг, словно обдумывая, стоит ли продолжать. Затем качает головой. — Нет. Я просто пойду.  
  
Эвен настолько поражён, что, когда к нему возвращается дар речи, её шаги уже раздаются внизу лестницы.  
  


*

  
  
На следующий день к ним домой приходит Микаэль. Эвен снова чувствует себя виноватым.  
  
Пусть Исак был тем, кто отрицательно покачал головой, но Эвену кажется, что он тоже сыграл большую роль в том, чтобы между ними ничего сейчас не случилось. И всё из-за грёбаных поступков, совершённых им вечность назад, поступков, продолжающих преследовать его по сей день, поступков, о которых он не может говорить, которые, как выяснилось, причиняют боль не только ему, но и Соне, а теперь и Исаку.  
  
А есть ещё Микаэль.  
  
Микаэль, который нервно кусает губы, смотрит на него с такой заботой, как и всегда, когда Эвену грустно. И Эвен ненавидит это, и ненавидит себя за то, что ненавидит это, потому что он не хочет быть тем человеком, что злится на людей, которые заботятся о нём, но он именно такой.  
  
Ему кажется, что он задыхается, что он застрял, что устал. Он чувствует, что просто очень устал.  
  
Они одни на кухне и вообще в квартире. Эвен заваривает им чай, потому что закат уже скоро, и Микаэль сможет есть и пить. Он использует это как повод, чтобы избегать пытливых глаз друга столько, сколько получится.  
  
Выходит, не так долго, как ему хотелось бы.  
  
— Эвен, — говорит Микаэль, нерешительно и очень мягко, и Эвену хочется расплакаться. К горлу подкатывает ком, становится трудно дышать. — Что происходит между тобой и Исаком?  
  
Эвен закрывает глаза. Продолжает стоять к нему спиной. Крутит в руках чайник.  
  
Он знал, что это случится сегодня. Что-то витало в воздухе, что-то, что окутало собой боль, так глубоко въевшуюся в их жизни. Что-то в том, как выглядел Микаэль. Как он всегда выглядел, когда отказывался отступать.  
  
Как он выглядел тогда в больнице.  
  
— Ничего, — отвечает он.  
  
— Неправда.  
  
И снова тишина. Микаэль ждёт, ничего не говоря, и Эвен продолжает играть с веревочками чайных пакетиков, надеясь, что Мик сменит тему. Но он этого не делает.  
  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить.  
  
— Да брось.  
  
— Так будет лучше, ясно?  
  
Слова просто срываются с его губ, немного грубо, потому что он не уверен, что они правдивы, но не хочет, чтобы Микаэль продолжал этот разговор. Но когда он наконец медленно поворачивается к нему, то видит на его лице грусть и решимость. Это разбивает Эвену сердце.  
  
— Ты сказал нет?  
  
— Нет. Это было общее решение.  
  
— Правда?  
  
Голос Микаэля полон скептицизма, и Эвен снова чувствует раздражение.  
  
— Ты мне не веришь? — восклицает он и знает, что лишь усугубляет ситуацию. Обычно он бы отступил, захотел бы побыть один, пока плохое настроение не пройдёт, потому что они никогда не говорят об  _этом,_  когда расстроены, так как в таком состоянии правда выплёскивается наружу. А они годами привыкли увиливать от правды, думая, что если смогут игнорировать случившееся, то не будет так больно.  
  
— Я тебе верю, — отвечает Микаэль, и в его голосе столько доброты, как и в нём самом. — Я всегда тебе верю.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Я просто хочу сказать, что ты делал так раньше.  
  
Значит, вот оно. Отсылка к прошлому, которую невозможно игнорировать.  
  
— Серьёзно? — спрашивает Эвен, от злости не осталось и следа, лишь грусть. — Мы будем говорить об этом сейчас?  
  
— Ну если ты снова совершаешь ту же ошибку из-за тех же идиотских причин…  
  
— Серьёзно? — На этот раз в голосе чуть больше злобы. — Идиотских? Ни одна из причин не была идиотской.  
  
— Я просто хочу сказать…  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты меня оттолкнул, — отвечает Микаэль, и Эвен знает, что это правда, и именно поэтому ему невыносимо слышать эти слова. Он снова отворачивается к чайнику.  
  
— Я был травмирован, — говорит он тихо, предлагая уклончивое объяснение, и снова теребит чайные пакетики. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Микаэля, но не может смотреть ему в глаза, просто не может.  
  
— Мы были влюблены друг в друга, — чуть слышно выдыхает Микаэль, и Эвен предчувствовал это, но теперь, услышав эти слова, ему всё равно хочется плакать. Ему всё равно нужно закусить губу и сглотнуть ком в горле, стоя к другу спиной, потому что он не знает, как смотреть на Микаэля, когда тот копается в их прошлом, в том, что причинило им столько боли. — Я был готов, даже после… И я знаю, что был тогда «в шкафу», но…  
  
— Причина была не в этом.  
  
Эвену невыносима мысль, что Микаэль мог считать, что является причиной его поступка, пусть и косвенной, хотя всегда знал, что Мик так думает. Он постоянно боялся этого.  
  
Необходимость разубедить его побуждает Эвена обернуться в этот раз.  
  
— Разумеется, дело было не в этом. Ты что, правда так думал?  
  
— Ну ты сделал это после того, как я не смог ответить на твой поцелуй.  
  
Блядь.  
  
— Дело было не в этом, — повторяет Эвен, предпринимая отчаянную попытку вразумить Микаэля. — Думаю, я сделал бы это несмотря ни на что.  
  
— Эвен…  
  
— Это правда.  
  
Он никогда не произносил этого вслух, впрочем, как и всего остального, потому что пытался притвориться, что ничего не произошло.  
  
Но ведь это неправда. И то, что происходит сейчас, прямое тому доказательство.  
  
— Мне было так плохо, Микаэль, так грустно, поэтому я сделал это. А потом… Я просто… Я разбил сердце Сони, и твоё, и моих родителей, и своё тоже. Как я мог даже думать о том, чтобы любить кого-то, после…?  
  
Микаэль пожимает плечами, теребя шов на джинсах.  
  
— Я думаю, тебе было страшно, — говорит он.  
  
— Конечно, мне было страшно.  
  
— Нет. Я имею в виду, что ты тогда только узнал о своём диагнозе, и всё рухнуло. Тебе было проще сбежать, чем попробовать снова.  
  
— Да, — кивает Эвен, снова чувствуя разочарование. — Но разве это было неразумное решение, Микаэль? Что ты хотел, чтобы я сделал?  
  
— Скажи, что ты не делаешь сейчас то же самое с Исаком.  
  
— Может, и делаю! — У него всё кипит внутри, поэтому Эвен снова повышает голос, но как иначе, если Микаэль давит на самое больное место. И ему больно, потому что он давит на самое сокровенное, напоминает, как он подвёл близких ему людей и что может сделать это снова. — Потому что это может повториться!  
  
— Нет, не может.  
  
— Ты не можешь этого знать. Микаэль… — Он произносит это с таким отчаянием, и Эвену так хочется прекратить этот разговор, но он не может. — Я знал, что случится в прошлый раз.  
  
Это та правда, что глубоко въелась в его существо, проникла в кости и кровь, заставляла его чувствовать вину. Потому что он действительно знал.  
  
Главный герой должен умереть в конце, потому что именно так происходит в хороших историях. История любви должна стать трагедией, потому что, когда ты несчастен и склонен к саморазрушению, и ищешь повод, чтобы всё сломать, приятно думать, что можешь с головой броситься в любовь и погибнуть красиво. Не задумываясь о потерях.  
  
— Часть меня хотела, чтобы всё рухнуло, этой части меня было плевать на тебя, на Соню или ещё кого-то, и это может случиться снова, потому что, возможно, я такой. Может, я именно такой человек.  
  
— Ты не такой.  
  
— Ты этого не знаешь.  
  
И он больше не раздражён и не разочарован. Эвен признаёт поражение, кажется, силы покинули его, потому что он не уверен, что знал, что чувствовал это раньше. Что знал, что на самом деле боится именно этого — не того, что что-то сможет их сломать, а того, что он настолько эгоистичен, настолько переполнен грустью, что потащит за собой Исака, пытаясь разрушить самого себя.  
  
— Что если я не знаю, как не разрушить всё хорошее, что появляется в моей жизни?  
  
Ключевой вопрос.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга. Оба тяжело дышат, потому что это скорее спор, чем разговор, и Микаэль, кажется, готов заплакать, но потом…  
  
— Блядь, это самое грустное, что я когда-либо слышал.  
  
Эти слова разрушают наложенное на них заклятие грусти, прокалывают пузырь, в котором они находились.  
  
Разрушает настолько, что Эвен улыбается. Потом тихо смеётся.  
  
Как и Микаэль.  
  
— Серьёзно? — выдыхает Эвен. — Мы много грустного говорили друг другу.  
  
— Да. Но, кажется, это наверху списка.  
  
Они снова смотрят друг другу в глаза, и улыбаются, вместе.  
  
Эвен вздыхает. Глубокий вдох и выдох, и весь груз разговора перестаёт давить на грудь, растворяется в воздухе, оставляя после себя опустошение, которое обычно испытываешь, выплакав всю душу, пусть сейчас и не было слёз.  
  
Он наливает себе стакан воды и садится за стол. Смотрит на часы.  
  
— Ты сможешь пить через пятнадцать минут, — говорит он, и севший напротив Микаэль кивает.  
  
— Да.  
  
Какое-то время они просто сидят, тишину нарушает лишь их дыхание. Они не избегают друг друга, как раньше, но и не разговаривают. Вместо этого Эвен думает.  
  
— Возможно, я не такой, — наконец говорит он, и это скорее уступка с его стороны, чем-то, во что он верит, но в то же время нельзя сказать, что он совсем не допускает такой возможности. Проще быть рациональным, когда он знает, в чём проблема.  
  
Микаэль поднимает на него глаза.  
  
— И, может быть, я могу иметь больше, чем сейчас, я не знаю, но… Трудно помнить об этом, когда все продолжают вспоминать, что тогда случилось. Все эти слухи, и Соня. И ты.  
  
Микаэль меняется в лице, но молчит. А Эвен продолжает:  
  
— Но в то же время мы даже не говорим об этом, мы просто продолжаем существовать в бесконечно подвешенном состоянии…  
  
— Я знаю, — кивает Микаэль, чем немного удивляет Эвена. — Мне это тоже не нравится. Я знаю, что в основном это моя вина.  
  
— И моя тоже.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга, и Микаэль пожимает плечами.  
  
— Возможно, — говорит он. Потом пауза и вздох. — Наверное, я думал, что если мы не будем говорить об этом, то сможем стать теми, кем были до всего случившегося.  
  
Эвен чувствовал то же самое.  
  
Какое-то время было приятно продолжать страдать по Микаэлю, оставаться в не совсем закончившихся отношениях с Соней. Не имело значения, что, возможно, его чувства уже изменились, потому что дело было не в этом. Дело было в том, чтобы попытаться удержать себя прежнего.  
  
После всего произошедшего даже собственное тело казалось ему чужим. Они дали ему лекарства от воспалённого рассудка, выкачали содержимое его желудка так грубо, что он потерял голос, оставили его тело онемевшим и пустым, что было так странно, потому что долгое время он ощущал себя переполненным грустью.  
  
А ещё они поставили ему диагноз, и всё это превратило его в другого человека, так сильно отличающегося от его представления о себе. Эвен думал, что он добрый, и счастливый, и сильный, но внезапно столкнулся с версией себя, которая была эгоистичной, и печальной, и так отчаянно хотела умереть, что даже попыталась это сделать.  
  
Он сам себя не узнавал, словно внезапно оказался в чужой жизни и теле, или словно кто-то украл его, и, возможно, поэтому ему было так страшно, что это повторится. Потому что он чувствовал, что ничего не контролирует. Чувствовал себя чужим. Инопланетянином.  
Чувствовал себя кем-то, кто может без предупреждения овладеть им.  
  
Микаэль вздыхает.  
  
— Правда, не думаю, что это возможно, — говорит он.  
  
Эвен считает, что Микаэль прав. Но, может, это и хорошо.  
  
— Я тоже так думаю, — соглашается он, и когда Микаэль смотрит на него, Эвен пожимает плечами. Пытается показать, что всё в порядке.  
  
Микаэль нерешительно улыбается.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит он. — Ты в порядке?  
  
— Да.  
  
Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Микаэль берёт его за руку и коротко сжимает. Эвен отвечает на пожатие.  
  
Потом они расцепляют руки.  
  
— А ты… — начинает Микаэль, но замолкает. Выжидает мгновение, потом продолжает. — Ты же знаешь, что это самосбывающееся пророчество, да? Если ты думаешь, что у тебя в жизни не может быть ничего хорошего, то не стремишься к этому, что означает, что ничего хорошего и не будет.  
  
— Очень умная мысль.  
  
— Это всё моя мама.  
  
Они смеются. Слабо, но всё же.  
  
Эвен пожимает плечами.  
  
— Это и правда было общее решение.  
  
— Что ж, — говорит Микаэль, — тогда измени своё мнение.  
  


*

  
  
Когда Мутта приходит домой тем вечером, они по-прежнему на кухне. Но солнце уже село, и Эвен решил, что должен приготовить ужин. Они слушают музыку и подпевают, и Эвен чувствует себя намного лучше, чем в последние несколько недель.  
  
— Привет, Мик, — говорит Мутта, обнимая его со спины, а потом взлохмачивает волосы Эвена. — И тебе привет. Поделишься едой?  
  
— Можно подумать, я когда-то ею не делился. — Это правда, и Мутта улыбается. — Как прошёл день, всё хорошо?  
  
— Да, отлично. У кого-то снова хорошее настроение?  
  
— Ну Мик здесь, так что…  
  
— То есть Мику ты рад, а нам нет? Приятно узнать такое, бро, очень приятно.  
  
Эвен улыбается, и когда встречается глазами с Микаэлем, тот улыбается тоже, многозначительно, только для него.  
  
Когда Микаэль уходит поздно вечером, а Адам наоборот возвращается домой, Мутта находит Эвена на кухне и легонько пихает плечом.  
  
— Ну что, как дела? — спрашивает он. — Мальчик с хорошим настроением. Какие новости?  
Эвен пожимает плечами.  
  
— Не знаю, — отвечает он. — Мы поговорили. С Микаэлем.  
  
— Ох. — Немного помолчав, Мутта вдруг улыбается и кладёт руку на плечо. — Но это же здорово, да?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Вы действительно по-настоящему поговорили?  
  
— Не надо так удивляться.  
  
Они оба фыркают от смеха.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. — Мутта сжимает его плечо, а потом убирает руку, облокачивается на стойку, пока Эвен допивает свой чай. — Ну и когда ты перейдёшь к решительным действиям с Исаком?  
  
Ох, значит он и правда совсем не умеет ничего скрывать.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Да брось. Я знаю эти щенячьи глазки, чувак, и ты постоянно так на него смотришь. И я, конечно, не хочу давать тебе ложную надежду, но он как бы тоже так на тебя смотрит. И тебе нужно снова начинать ходить на свидания, ну или по крайней мере переспать с кем-то…  
  
— Эй!  
  
— Шучу. — Он улыбается, но потом лицо становится более серьёзным. — Я знаю, что всё было непросто с Микаэлем, да и вообще последние несколько лет. Но ты заслуживаешь, чтобы в твоей жизни случилось что-то хорошее. И я, конечно, не эксперт, но мне кажется, что Исак как раз может стать этим хорошим… Так что…  
  
— Так что?  
  
Эвен частично хочет избежать ответа на вопрос, но в основной просто дразнит друга. Мутта с улыбкой закатывает глаза.  
  
— С тобой просто невозможно, — говорит он, качая головой, и, хлопнув Эвена по плечу, направляется к двери. — Держи меня в курсе, ладно?  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Прекрасно. Потом поговорим, герой-любовник.  
  
Мутта уходит, и когда Эвен снова берёт кружку в руки, он улыбается.  
  


*

  
  
Некоторое время спустя он снова приглашает Соню, чтобы извиниться.  
  
Они, как и обычно, лежат на кровати, она опирается на локоть, склоняясь над ним, а свободной рукой играет с прядями его волос, словно замечает, что он молчалив, или, возможно, чувствуя, что сегодня последний раз, когда они делают это.  
  
Она трогает его волосы и дышит, глубоко, глубоко, глубоко, и когда их взгляды встречаются, они улыбаются.  
  
Он пытается позволить ей сегодня высказаться. Хоть раз в жизни пробует выслушать её.  
  
— Ты помнишь, — говорит она, — ту пятницу, где-то месяц спустя после того, как мы начали встречаться? Мы должны были идти на какую-то школьную вечеринку, но у меня начались месячные, и мне хотелось остаться дома, и ты пришёл ко мне с пиццей?  
  
— Да.  
  
— И я вела себя, как стерва… — Он фыркает и пальцем стирает с её щеки слезинку, только что скатившуюся из глаз. — Я хотела есть только серединку, самое вкусное, и ты почему-то мне позволил и доедал за мной корочки. А потом мы смотрели фильм, и ты держал меня за руку, а потом поцеловал запястье.  
  
— Обычная вежливость, — говорит он осторожно, потому что она плачет.  
  
— Я тогда впервые поняла, насколько серьёзно ты относишься к нашим отношениям.  
  
Он мягко улыбается, берёт её за руку и легко сжимает.  
  
Ему кажется, он понимает. Как много это значило для них тогда, как сильно они были влюблены друг в друга.  
  
На ней сегодня серёжки — маленькие серебряные колечки, — которые она носила много лет назад, когда он только влюбился в неё. Он помнит это так ясно, как сидел позади неё в классе и изучал изгиб её ушной раковины, рассматривал мочку. Наблюдал, как она заправляет волосы за уши, и не мог оторвать зачарованного взгляда от этих маленьких колечек, и страдал, и страдал, и страдал, пока однажды вечером она не смилостивилась над ним и сама не поцеловала его во время какой-то вечеринки.  
  
У него болело сердце, когда они стали отдаляться друг от друга, а потом окончательно разбилось, когда то, что являлось частью его рассудка, но не поддавалось контролю стало разрывать их отношения по швам, превращая их во что-то ужасное, жалкое, трагическое.  
  
Он берёт их переплетённые руки и подносит к губам, нежно целует её запястье.  
  
— В тебе так много меня, — говорит она тихо, словно признаваясь в вещах, о которых невозможно говорить вслух. Эвен продолжает сжимать её руку. — Я отдала так много себя заботе о тебе. Я боюсь, что, если ты исчезнешь из моей жизни, во мне останется лишь пустота.  
  
— Этого не случится, — говорит Эвен. — Ты очень сильная, Соня.  
  
Он помнит, как она распрямила плечи после случившегося, она и мать были единственными людьми в его жизни, кто держал себя в руках, пока все остальные плакали. Но сейчас она качает головой, и он думает, что, возможно, она не сломалась внешне, но разваливалась на куски молча, внутри, пряча это от него.  
  
— Я была такой, только потому что ты во мне нуждался, — отвечает она, и Эвен закрывает глаза, чтобы не дать пролиться слезам. — Были моменты, сразу после случившегося, когда я не могла отвести от тебя взгляд. Я боялась, что стоит мне закрыть глаза или отвернуться, и ты исчезнешь…  
  
Она обрывает себя на полуслове, слёзы снова катятся по щекам, и Эвен осторожно стирает их.  
  
— Единственное, почему я справилась со всем этим, — необходимость это сделать. — Она выдыхает. — Ради тебя.  
  
— Ради меня, — повторяет он. И, продолжая играть с его волосами, Соня улыбается.  
  
Впервые за долгое время он вспоминает, что она любит его, и что любила его раньше, преданность ему — в каждом её вздохе.  
  
Он также вспоминает, что существуют причины, по которым им нужно двигаться дальше, и дело не только в том, что он этого хочет, но и в том, что ей это необходимо. Что он должен наконец освободить её от себя, дать ей возможность заботиться о ком-то ещё, или заботиться о себе так, как она делала это с ним всё это время.  
  
— Прости, — говорит он. — Ты права, я должен был признать, что ты старалась. Я должен был поблагодарить тебя или… Не знаю.  
  
Их взгляды встречаются.  
  
— Ты любила меня.  
  
Она кивает.  
  
— Какое-то время я не понимала, как мне перестать.  
  
Он с улыбкой сжимает её руку. И прошли годы с того момента, как у них всё было хорошо, но сейчас, всего на миг, это кажется самым важным. Возможно, потому, что только сейчас в этом ощущается финальность.  
  
— А сейчас?  
  
К его удивлению, она усмехается.  
  
— Не будь таким самоуверенным, — говорит она, и он фыркает так громко, что мгновенно разрушает атмосферу благоговения, в которой они предавались воспоминаниям последние десять минут. — Я не к тому, что я прямо страдала по тебе. Ты не настолько интересный.  
  
— Нет?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Они обмениваются улыбкой, он качает головой, и ему кажется, будто что-то внутри вырывается на свободу, словно он смог что-то отпустить.  
  
— Знаешь, я ведь тоже тебя любил, — говорит он, и произносить эти слова легче, как и легче дышать. Она кивает.  
  
— Знаю, — кивает она. Она расцепляют руки. — Я чувствовала это долгое время.  
  
Когда она собирается уходить, он провожает её до двери, и они крепко обнимаются на прощание. Когда она останавливается на лестничной площадке, спустившись на один пролёт, и оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, они улыбаются друг другу, и в этом есть какая-то знаковость, завершённость.  
  


*

  
  
В следующий раз, когда они выбираются в паб попить пива с парнями, и Исак ещё не пришёл, Эвен сидит рядом с Магнусом, когда в телефоне срабатывает напоминание выпить вечернюю дозу лекарств. Магнус смотрит на экран.  
  
— У меня биполярное расстройство, — объясняет Эвен, хотя думает, что Магнус и так знает благодаря слухам. К его удивлению, Магнус оживляется.  
  
— Серьёзно? — восклицает он, и Эвен кивает. — У моей мамы тоже.  
  
— Ах да, — говорит Эвен, вспоминая, что слышал что-то об этом, но не связал воедино. — Исак упомянул об этом, когда я рассказал ему о болезни.  
  
— Круто, — кивает Магнус, а потом, словно подумав о чём-то забавном, смеётся. Эвен поднимает брови. — Чувак, прикинь, однажды во время эпизода ей нужно было сесть в поезд…  
  
Эвен кивает, и Магнус с воодушевлением рассказывает, как мать чуть не добилась увольнения одного из директоров железнодорожной компании, продолжая смеяться в процессе.  
  
В этом есть смысл. История и правда забавная, и в какой-то момент Эвен понимает, что смеётся.  
  
Проходит много времени, прежде чем появляется Исак, но в какой-то момент это происходит. Он здесь, как и его шарф и красивые кудряшки, и вот уже Микаэль, первым заметивший его, обнимает его, и смотрит поверх плеча на Эвена.  
  
Эвен думает, что в этом есть что-то родное. Возможно, поэтому так просто наблюдать, как Исак улыбается.  
  
Они встречаются у барной стойки. Исак покупает себе пиво, и Эвен решает подойти.  
Исак улыбается и говорит привет, тихо, но потом смотрит в пол, а не на Эвена, избегая зрительного контакта, пока они ждут, чтобы ему налили пиво. В этом чувствуется невероятная хрупкость.  
  
Если Эвен признается ему сейчас, то вряд ли получит положительный отклик, потому что они на людях, и это произойдёт внезапно, и будет довольно дерзко, если он сделает это, когда Исак не сможет просто уйти. Но Эвен всё равно хочет хотя бы немного ему намекнуть.  
Он двигается, выставляя ногу вперёд, и пинает носок ботинка Исака своим. Исак улыбается, по-прежнему глядя под ноги, улыбка кажется милой.  
  
Снова тишина.  
  
— Отличный разговор, — замечает Эвен, и Исак тихо выдыхает, и этот звук, который можно было бы расценить как смешок.  
  
— Я просто не знаю, что сказать.  
  
— Теперь всё так странно.  
  
— Да.  
  
На этот раз его смешок кажется более очевидным, намеренным, и за ним следует движение головы, и вот он наконец встречается глазами с Эвеном. Они улыбаются. Время будто бы замирает, момент растягивается, и в нём существует лишь их взаимная улыбка. Потом Исак опускает подбородок и отводит глаза.  
  
Значит, неподходящее время. Пока рано.  
  
— Пойдём к столику, — предлагает Эвен, потому что всё так хрупко между ними, что он не может действовать опрометчиво, как обычно. Он понимает, что ему нужно сильно постараться, открыться Исаку постепенно, потому что самое главное для него — чтобы Исаку было комфортно.  
  
Исак кивает.  
  
— Окей, — говорит он.  
  
— Окей.  
  
Так что тем вечером ничего не происходит, но, когда Эвен возвращается домой, трезвый, с ясной головой, ощущая себя полностью свободным, он достаёт из кармана телефон, находит чат с Исаком и листает его какое-то время, улыбаясь сообщениям, над которыми раньше смеялся. А потом…  
  
 _«Я ничего не жду»_ , — пишет он.  _«Но я передумал. Если ты хочешь, то я согласен».  
_  
Он не ждёт, что Исак мгновенно согласится, не ждёт, что он готов. Может, он никогда не будет готов. Но Эвен точно не сможет быть с ним, если не осмелится спросить. И он думает, что ему позволено спросить.  
  
Поэтому он нажимает «отправить».


	9. Исак: Но я здесь

У Исака заканчиваются оправдания.  
  
Ночью после их совместной вылазки с парнями Эвен присылает ему сообщение, в котором говорит, что он передумал, и Исак читает его в темноте комнаты, одновременно борясь с желанием улыбнуться и чувствуя неприятную нервозность, разливающуюся в животе.   
Теперь единственное, что стоит между ним и тем, чего он хочет, — он сам.  
  
Это заставляет его переживать.  
  
Дело в том, что он сильно скучает по Эвену, и он  _хочет_  передумать, сильно хочет, просто не знает как. Это страшно, и ради этого ему необходимо измениться, и Исак совсем недавно научился принимать себя, жить в относительном покое. А теперь нужно снова всё перевернуть.  
  
В ту ночь, когда он получает сообщение, Исак в течение нескольких часов мучительно пытается придумать ответ. Такой, чтобы немного охладить пыл Эвена, но в то же время не оттолкнуть его, потому что последние несколько недель, когда Исаку пришлось держаться от него на расстоянии, были ужасны. Исак не знает, как справится, если в его жизни Эвена не будет совсем.  
  
Он думает, и думает, и думает, но так ничего и не придумывает. В результате он вообще не отвечает.  
  
В течение следующей недели он практически не спит. А потом приходит время очередной встречи в баре.  
  
Исак, конечно же, идёт, хотя и учинил допрос Юнасу и знает, что там будет Эвен — почему ему там не быть, он всегда приходит — и нервничает, представляя их встречу после того, как так успешно избегал его. Ещё одна вещь, которая не даёт ему уснуть по ночам.  
  
Хотя, оказывается, всё это было зря. Потому что Эвен вообще не упоминает то сообщение.  
  
Когда Исак заходит в бар, первым его замечает Микаэль и разводит руки в сторону, приглашая обняться в качестве приветствия, и Исак не может ему отказать. Потом на очереди оказываются Мутта, и Адам, и Магнус, играющие в дартс неподалёку. А потом…  
  
Эвен.  
  
Они встречаются взглядами поверх плеча Магнуса, и какое-то мгновение не отрываясь смотрят друг на друга. Прошло шесть дней с того сообщения — Исак считал — и он беспокоится.  
  
Эвен пожимает плечами.  
  
Пожимает плечами и улыбается, с такой добротой, и Исак чувствует мгновенное облегчение, разливающееся по телу, потому что эта улыбка — словно разрешение не объясняться, словно обещание, что по крайней мере сегодня вечером они могут не говорить об этом.  
  
И он обнимает Эвена в знак приветствия.  
  
Пока всё складывается удачно.  
  
Вообще-то этот вечер проходит совсем как раньше, ну или по крайней мере очень похоже.  
  
Эвен, верный своему обещанию, выраженному пожатием плечами, не упоминает оставшееся без ответа сообщение. Вместо этого после первого раунда напитков он пихает Исака плечом в плечо и кивает в сторону пустого бильярдного стола. Исак раздумывает лишь секунду, после чего кивает в знак согласия.  
  
— Это ты стал хуже играть? — спрашивает Эвен где-то пятнадцать минут спустя. — Или я лучше?  
  
— Ой, заткнись, — фыркает Исак, и Эвен смеётся. Этот смех наполняет Исака мучительным желанием, но он не может думать об этом сейчас, поэтому запрещает себе чувствовать. Вместо этого он прицеливается и отправляет два шара в лузу. — Видишь? Не говори гоп, пока не перепрыгнешь!  
  
— Но я всё равно немного впереди.  
  
— Это пока.  
  
Эвен качает головой, поддразнивая, а потом склоняется над столом, выбирает правильный угол, бьёт и тоже закатывает два шара. Что ж…  
  
— Видишь? — говорит он, копируя интонацию Исака и широко улыбаясь. — Не говори гоп, пока не перепрыгнешь.  
  
Как же Исак скучает по нему.  
  
В результате Эвен выигрывает партию, и Исак отлично помнит, как однажды пообещал ему, что если он когда-нибудь выиграет, то Исак позволит поцеловать себя в щёку.  
  
Однако он не напоминает об этом Эвену, как и Эвен не напоминает ему. Вместо этого он наклоняется ближе к Исаку, отворачиваясь от бармена, и вытаскивает из кармана косяк, поднимает брови в немом вопросе.  
  
— Да? — спрашивает он, и Исаку следует отказаться, потому что если он сейчас жаждет его, когда он всего лишь слегка пьян, то всё станет гораздо хуже, когда он будет под кайфом. Но несмотря ни на что, ему так хочется. Хочется так сильно, что он соглашается.  
  
Эвен кивает на дверь.  
  
— Давай выйдем, — говорит он, и, хотя Исаку не стоит, он следует за Эвеном.  
  
Снаружи они одни.  
  
Вот что потрясает Исака. Холодный воздух, и звёздное ночное небо, и музыка, долетающая изнутри, но приглушённая здесь — всё это подчёркивает их уединение, не противоречит ему.  
  
Эвен раскуривает косяк, затягивается, потом передаёт его Исаку. Они касаются друг друга кончиками пальцев.  
  
Пока Исак курит, он смотрит на Эвена. Вообще-то тот не слишком плохо выглядит.  
  
Конечно, это преуменьшение. Он выглядит намного лучше, чем не слишком плохо. Он отлично выглядит, прядь волос упала на лицо, а сам Эвен опирается на кирпичную стену позади них и задумчиво смотрит на улицу.  
  
Исак продолжает разглядывать его, пока Эвен не переводит на него взгляд.  
  
Сначала он лишь улыбается, потом в глазах появляется изумление.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Эвен. — На что ты смотришь?  
  
— Ни на что.  
  
— Хм. — Эвен забирает у него косяк и продолжает рассматривать здание с другой стороны улицы, в то время как Исак прислушивается к взрывам хохота, доносящимся изнутри. Эвен снова поднимает на него глаза. — Что?  
  
— Ничего, — настаивает Исак, хотя, разумеется, никакое это не ничего. Эвен улыбается и качает головой.  
  
— Ладно, — кивает он, и, продолжая обозревать окрестности, пихает плечом плечо Исака, игриво и мило, а потом снова передаёт ему косяк. Исак прячет искреннюю улыбку и позволяет себе вдохнуть полной грудью в этот тихий момент спокойствия. Вдохнуть так, как не позволял себе много дней.  
  
Он не собирается этого делать. Правда, не собирается, но так приятно снова быть рядом с Эвеном, вдыхать его запах и наконец чувствовать покой. Наконец-то наслаждаться покоем.  
Он медленно наклоняется и упирается виском в плечо Эвена.  
  
Всё в порядке. Всё хорошо. Просто он краем глаза видит, как Эвен улыбается; просто Эвен немного меняет позу, свободной рукой забирая у Исака косяк, а другой — обнимая его за плечи, притягивая его к себе, пока они не оказываются так близко, что почти обнимаются.  
  
Потом Эвен поворачивает голову и касается губами волос Исака, и у того сжимается сердце.  
Это их первый поцелуй, и Исак не может. Он просто не может.  
  
— Я скучаю по тебе, — говорит Эвен, шепчет едва различимо, но его слова обладают такой силой, что могут разрушить всю решимость Исака. — Я не собираюсь давить на тебя по поводу сообщения, но я правда чувствую то, о чём написал.  
  
— Эвен.  
  
Это звучит так грустно.  
  
— Что? Ты не хочешь, чтобы я говорил об этом?  
  
Исак мог бы заплакать. Эвен настолько искренен, что Исак мог бы заплакать.  
  
— Я не могу. — Эвен меняется в лице, в его глазах разочарование, и Исак ненавидит себя. — Прости. Просто… Я привык быть один. Мне лучше быть одному, так уж получается у меня в жизни.  
  
Эвен отстраняется от него настолько, чтобы они могли смотреть друг на друга, и когда Исак заглядывает ему в глаза, он видит там искренность, ту же, что до этого слышал в его голосе, а ещё мольбу и доброту.  
  
— Никому и никогда не лучше быть одному. Нам всем нужны люди, — возражает Эвен.  
  
— Но  _я_  не могу.  
  
— Конечно, можешь.  
  
Исак качает головой. Для него это слишком, правда, и он не знает, как вырваться из этого замкнутого круга, как перестать слышать голос, повторяющий, что он не может, хотя только этого и желает.  
  
— Но я тебе нравлюсь? — продолжает Эвен.  
  
Конечно, нравится. Очень-очень сильно. И Исаку хотелось бы знать, как всё изменить, но он не знает, поэтому молчит. Эвен наклоняет голову, на лице грусть.  
  
— Исак…  
  
— Пожалуйста. — Это слово звучит гораздо более отчаянно, чем Исаку хотелось бы, и, кажется, Эвен тоже удивлён, потому что он мгновенно замолкает. — Я не хочу об этом говорить.  
  
Какое-то мгновение Эвен просто смотрит на него. Потом тихо кивает и снова подносит к губам сигарету, делает затяжку, возвращает Исаку.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит он. — Я не буду на тебя давить.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Но знаешь, иногда полезно поговорить с кем-то.  
  
Разумеется, это правда. Это правда, поэтому Исак продолжает думать об этом, когда ворочается в кровати этой ночью, крутится с боку на бок не в силах уснуть.  
  
Ему бы хотелось знать, как стать тем человеком, каким хочет его видеть Эвен, как стать тем человеком, каким ему самому хочется быть. Ему бы хотелось знать, но он не знает.  
  
Этой ночью он так и не может заснуть.  
  


*

  
  
После этого он всех избегает.  
  
Ну по крайней мере пытается, но Эскиль, и Нура, и Эва постоянно находятся в квартире, а Сана — на лекциях, внимательно изучает его, когда каждый новый день он выглядит более измождённым, чем накануне, и парни постоянно крутятся рядом, желая узнать, как он.  
В прошлый раз было намного проще отгородиться от всех. А теперь Исак ничего не знает и не понимает.  
  
У него ощущение, что на него давят. Что со всех сторон на него надвигаются стены, потому что внезапно то, как он выстраивал свою жизнь в последние годы, задрожало и оказалось под угрозой разрушения, и Исак не знает, как с этим справляться.  
  
В один из вечеров он возвращается домой и идёт на кухню, чтобы приготовить еду. Там он сталкивается с Эскилем. Нуры нигде не видно. Возможно, она с Эвой.  
  
— Малыш Иисус восстал из мёртвых, — говорит Эскиль, когда Исак заходит на кухню, но в его тоне лишь доброта, словно ему достаточно лишь взглянуть на Исака, чтобы понять, что у него всё неважно. — Давненько я тебя здесь не видел.  
  
Исак лишь пожимает плечами. Эскиль протягивает руку, призывая его подойти, и когда Исак делает это, легко приобнимает его.  
  
Исак складывает руки на груди.  
  
— Эй, — говорит Эскиль, всё равно на секунду крепко прижимая его к себе, прежде чем отпустить. — Ты в порядке?  
  
Когда Исак пожимает плечами, Эскиль заметно мрачнеет. Возможно, от беспокойства.  
  
— Я видел, у тебя свет горел в комнате в три часа ночи. Снова проблемы со сном?  
  
И опять Исак пожимает плечами, глядя в пол, тем самым избегая взгляда Эскиля. Он не хочет об этом говорить.  
  
Спустя секунду Эскиль касается его подбородка, пытаясь поднять голову, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, как взрослые обычно поступают с детьми, и Исак отталкивает его руку.  
  
— Эй…  
  
— Ты можешь отвалить? Ты вообще-то мне не…  
  
Отец. Ты вообще-то мне не отец.  
  
Эскиль расстроенно смотрит на него, и Исак ненавидит себя за это.  
  
— Я и не думаю так, — говорит Эскиль, и Исак чувствует себя виноватым, и ужасным, и ему грустно, и он всегда так поступает, когда кто-то хочет приблизиться к нему — отталкивает прочь, прочь, потому что если он не защитит себя, то и никто не защитит.  
  
Их взгляды встречаются, и Исак молчит.  
  
В среду он встречается с Саной перед лекцией.  
  
Он опять мало спал ночью, впрочем, в этом сейчас нет ничего нового, так что не имеет никакого значения. Теперь его мучает совесть из-за Эскиля, и он не перестаёт думать об этом, рассматривая тени на потолке по ночам.  
  
Когда он усаживается рядом с Саной, бездумно кидая рюкзак и куртку, то чуть сползает к краю стула, чтобы откинуться назад, и старается не обращать внимание на то, как от нервов сжимается горло, а в груди нарастает комок тревоги, только это тяжело, охуенно тяжело.  
  
Сана смотрит на него.  
  
— Ты читал главы, которые нам задали? — спрашивает она.  
  
Он не читал. Он устал, он чувствует себя несчастным, и стены продолжают смыкаться вокруг него, так что нет, он не читал.  
  
— Ты всё время спрашиваешь об этом, — говорит он, вынимая из рюкзака учебники и небрежно бросая на парту вместе с ноутбуком, и Исак знает, что ведёт себя ужасно и срывается на ней, но у него нет сил остановиться. — Почему? Ты ведь знаешь, что я такой же прилежный студент, как и ты.  
  
— Я не об этом.  
  
— Нет?  
  
— Как у тебя дела?  
  
Эти слова заставляют его замолчать. Кажется, она этого и добивалась, потому что когда он смотрит на неё, то видит торжество в её глазах, словно это игра, и она только что победила. Он не может понять, чего она добивается, поэтому просто пожимает плечами.  
  
— Нормально.  
  
Она закатывает глаза.  
  
— Что?  
  
— У тебя всегда всё нормально, — говорит она. — Просто иногда ты не читаешь заданный материал.  
  
— Редко.  
  
Она вздыхает и снова многозначительно смотрит на него. И тогда он понимает — она пытается вызвать его на откровенность.  
  
Это жест доброты. Невероятной доброты. И она недалека от истины, потому что он не хочет говорить об этом, не хочет признавать, что у него всё плохо, что его разрывает изнутри, потому что он борется с собой, страхи против той его части, которая хочет сейчас оказаться в квартире Эвена, в его кровати и сдаться, потому что, возможно, тогда он наконец сможет заснуть.  
  
— Я прочитал, — говорит он.  
  
— Исак…  
  
— Пожалуйста, не надо.  
  
Это заставляет её замолчать. Он не смотрит на Сану, потому что знает, что если поднимет глаза, то увидит обиду на её лице, и он не может одновременно справиться с виной и собственной болью.  
  
— Ты сам сказал, что мы лучшие приятели, — говорит она, и ему приходится закрыть глаза, чтобы сдержать слёзы, потому что Исак знает, он  _знает_ , что для Саны дружба — самое главное, и что он сейчас причиняет ей боль. — Я поверила в это.  
  
Он молчит. Не может даже посмотреть на неё.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит она и возвращается к своим учебникам.  
  
Она словно признаёт своё поражение. Он заставил её.  
  
В этот день к ним приходит Эва, находит его на кухне, пока Нура принимает душ, а Эскиль на работе.  
  
Не обращая внимания на его кислый вид, она рассказывает, как они отлично провели время в прошлую пятницу, в то самое время, когда Исак всё испортил с Эвеном. И, конечно, она не может знать, но это всё равно немного действует ему на нервы.  
  
— Кстати, — продолжает она, — когда уже ты мне расскажешь историю, как замутил с кем-то? Ты же не можешь всю жизнь сохнуть по Юнасу, правда? Даже я уже двигаюсь дальше.  
  
Глупо, что его это задевает, но это его больное место, и она только что надавила на него.  
  
— Это не одно и то же, — говорит он.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты с Юнасом и я с Юнасом. Это не одно и то же.  
  
— Что? — повторяет она. — Потому что я с ним встречалась?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда почему? Потому что вы оба парни?  
  
— Потому что у меня никогда никого не было кроме него, — говорит он, мгновение спустя понимая, как сжимается горло из-за того, что он только что признался в чём-то, что причиняло ему самую сильную боль. Эва молчит, обеспокоенно глядя на него, и Исак сразу же жалеет о сказанном. — Неважно…  
  
— Исак…  
  
— Это не имеет значения.  
  
— Да брось.  
  
Ножки стула издают неприятный звук, когда Исак отодвигает его, чтобы подняться.  
  
— Мне нужно идти, — говорит он и уходит, прежде чем Эва успевает произнести хоть слово.

— Ты в последнее время очень тихий, — говорит Юнас в тот же день, потому что Исак, очевидно, так и не избавился от привычки бежать к нему и приглашать поесть кебаб каждый раз, когда в его жизни что-то идёт не так. — Ты в порядке, бро?  
  
— Всё нормально.  
  
— Знаешь, я ведь могу помочь.  
  
Юнас всегда был таким. Он всегда напоминал Исаку, что он здесь, всегда где-то неподалёку, готовый ринуться на помощь в любой момент. Вот причина, почему Исак так отчаянно влюбился в него, причина, почему он так надолго застрял в этом подвешенном состоянии.  
  
— Не можешь, — говорит Исак, потому что это правда.  
  
— Ну… Я могу выслушать.  
  
— Нет. — Блядь, он всегда это делает. — Почему ты это делаешь?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты всегда кидаешься на помощь, ты всегда… Ты постоянно рядом. Крутишься неподалёку, наблюдаешь за мной, подмечаешь детали, спрашиваешь, в порядке ли я, постоянно уделяешь мне время, и…  
  
— Это что, плохо? — спрашивает Юнас, и в отличие от ожидаемой Исаком реакции в его голосе нет и намёка на юмор. Лишь беспокойство. Всегда это грёбаное беспокойство. — Я веду себя как друг.  
  
— Почему? — восклицает Исак. — Блядь, это странно, Юнас, что ты всегда ставишь меня на первое место. У тебя есть грёбаный парень, раньше у тебя была девушка, и тем не менее ты всегда рядом, и ты такой заботливый и такой… Когда я был младше, я думал, что ты тоже в меня влюблён.  
  
— Тоже?  
  
— Но ясно, что это не так. Это очевидно. Так что это, комплекс спасителя? Тебе так сильно хочется творить добро, и ты можешь добиться этого, помогая мне, поэтому решил сделать заботу обо мне своим проектом и таким образом зарабатываешь себе баллы?  
  
— Какого хрена, Исак? — возмущается Юнас, и впервые Исак срывается на ком-то и получает отпор. — Что за бред ты несёшь? Я веду себя так, потому что ты мой лучший друг. Всё очень просто.  
  
— Непросто, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что я не… Потому что… Ты не уходишь, — наконец выдавливает он, и на лице Юнаса начинает отражаться понимание.  
  
— Исак, — говорит он так чертовски мягко, что ком в горле Исака становится всё больше. — Конечно, я не ухожу. Мы же друзья.  
  
Исак качает головой.  
  
— Да, — настаивает Юнас. — Так и есть.  
  
Повисает долгая неловкая пауза.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что должен со всем справляться сам, — продолжает он.  
  
И в его голосе столько грусти, и сам он выглядит печальным, взгляд мрачный, такой же, как был, когда он расстался с Эвой, или когда отец Исака бросил семью, и Юнас примчался к ним через пятнадцать минут и притянул Исака к себе, даря самое долгое объятье за всю его жизнь.  
  
— Я стараюсь быть рядом, потому что знаю, с каким дерьмом тебе пришлось столкнуться в жизни, — продолжает он. — И я постоянно за тебя переживаю, и если я не буду обращать внимание, то я не узнаю, что что-то не так, потому что ты, блядь, никогда сам не рассказываешь.  
  
— Я не хочу тебя грузить, — говорит Исак.  
  
— Ты несколько месяцев жил в подвале.  
  
Юнас выпаливает это так, словно в этих словах скрывается что-то важное, словно к этому всё шло, а потом делает несколько глубоких вдохов, и Исак лишь смотрит на него, не зная, что ответить, удивляясь, что друг так расстроен. Что именно  _он_ расстроен.  
  
— Исак, — выдыхает Юнас, и на этот раз отчаянно. — Мы дружим с тобой с шести лет, и ты знаешь, что моя мама тебя любит. Ты мог бы жить с нами, мы могли бы найти какое-то другое решение для тебя с помощью взрослых, которые о тебе волновались, но ты предпочёл хранить всё в секрете.  
  
— Я прятался, — тихо отвечает Исак.  
  
— Потому что ты гей. И ты не был уверен, что я нормально к этому отнесусь из-за моих дурацких гомофобских комментариев.  
  
В этом есть доля правды. Юнас ужасно расстроен из-за этого, и Исаку хотелось бы успокоить его, сказав, что это неправда, но на самом деле это не так. И это была одна из причин.  
  
— Потому что я был плохим другом, — продолжает Юнас.  
  
— Нет…  
  
— Я должен был вмазать Элиасу по морде, — говорит Юнас. — Ты ненавидел его, Эва ненавидела его, и когда меня избили, ты связался с пенетраторами, чтобы остановить парней, которые это сделали. А я даже не смог дать по морде гомофобу.  
  
Это смешно.  
  
Точнее это не смешно, и не должно быть смешно, потому что Исак чувствует себя таким уставшим и разбитым из-за происходящего, но то, как Юнас произносит эти слова, словно это главная ошибка его жизни, заставляет его фыркнуть от смеха.  
  
— Ты что, смеёшься надо мной?  
  
— Нет, просто… — Исак не может больше сохранять серьёзное лицо. — Ну, может, слегка?  
  
Сначала Юнас смотрит на него, вскинув брови, словно его смех совершенно неуместен, но потом переводит взгляд на губы Исака, до сих пор растянутые в улыбке, и улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Бля, ты такой идиот, — говорит он.  
  
— Я идиот? — переспрашивает Исак. — Если кто-то и идиот, так это ты.  
  
— Что я сделал на этот раз? — спрашивает Юнас, но теперь с улыбкой. Он улыбается, и, возможно, Исак впервые снова чувствует близость к нему с тех пор, как Юнас стал встречаться с Микаэлем, а Исак начал возводить стены вокруг себя. — Я сижу и пытаюсь попросить прощения, потому что много лет чувствовал себя виноватым, а ты надо мной смеёшься?  
  
— Да брось, — говорит Исак. — Ты правда переживал из-за того, что не прибег к физическому насилию по отношению к случайному парня, у которого мы на первом курсе покупали дурь? Ты же против насилия.  
  
Теперь Исак хихикает.  
  
— Юнас, ты же ратуешь за неприменение силы.  
  
— Дело в принципе.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
Теперь они смеются вместе, и, наблюдая за Юнасом, Исак вспоминает, почему он так ему нравился, почему он впервые влюбился в него. Он вспоминает, но больше ничего не ощущает, потому что все его чувства теперь направлены на другого человека.  
  
Возможно, теперь он может сказать это вслух. Если он и может кому-то признаться, то Юнасу. Поэтому…  
  
— Дело было не только в том, что я не знал, как ты отреагируешь на то, что я гей, — говорит он, и улыбка слетает с губ Юнаса, и он готов внимательно слушать. Но его лицо расслаблено, там больше нет серьёзной решимости, как до этого. — Просто всё так навалилось, понимаешь? И к тому же я…  
  
Исак нерешительно замолкает. Но он хочет произнести эти слова, поэтому, собравшись с духом, продолжает:  
  
— Ты мне как бы нравился.  
  
Юнас вскидывает брови, но помимо этого никак не реагирует. С одной стороны, Исаку кажется, что сейчас происходит что-то грандиозное — он наконец говорит о своих чувствах человеку, к которому их испытывал. Но с другой стороны, всё это кажется не таким уж значительным.  
  
Множество людей испытывают чувства к своим лучшим друзьям, Юнас всегда так просто ко всему относился.  
  
— Я тебе нравился? — наконец говорит он так легко, словно в этом нет ничего странного, ведёт себя так же, как когда Исак признался в своей ориентации. Возможно, мораль в том, что Исак считает Юнаса лучшим человеком в мире, а Юнас на самом деле ещё лучше.   
— Серьёзно?  
  
— Да, — кивает Исак. — Вообще-то я именно так и понял…  
  
Юнас изумлённо фыркает и улыбается, медленно и неуверенно, а потом губы расползаются в стороны.  
  
— Вау, — говорит он. — Я?  
  
— Фу, ты что, хочешь потешить своё самолюбие?  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает Юнас. — Ты мой лучший друг, и я тебе нравился?  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
Юнас заливается смехом, и, когда Исак слышит и видит это, он чувствует, как напряжение последних нескольких недель покидает его. Плечи расслабляются, тяжесть в груди исчезает, спазмы больше не скручивают желудок, и Исак чувствует, что наконец снова может дышать. По-настоящему вдыхать полной грудью, а не короткими урывками.  
  
— Но ты… — говорит Юнас, поднимая на него глаза. — То есть кажется, что теперь тебе нравится кто-то другой, да?  
  
Он словно намеренно пытается не произносить имя, как всегда, давая Исаку возможность самому рассказать свою историю, самому решить, чем именно хочет поделиться.  
  
Исак кивает.  
  
— Да, — кивает он, откидываясь на спинку сиденья, потому что теперь он наконец может расслабиться. — Так и есть. — Он ковыряется в еде.  
  
Юнас тоже кивает и улыбается.  
  
— Он хороший парень, — говорит он, отправляя в рот очередную порцию кебаба и тщательно разжёвывая. — Но вы вместе — это просто катастрофа.  
  
Исак не может сдержать смех.  
  
— Что? Почему?  
  
— Ну да, вся эта драма, и ради чего? — продолжает Юнас. — Совершенно очевидно, что вы по уши влюблены друг в друга, чувак.  
  
— Всё сложно.  
  
— Ой, заткнись. — Исак снова смеётся, как и Юнас, который легонько толкает его плечом в плечо, и, возможно, Исак больше не влюблён, но он по-настоящему его любит. — Это правда сложно? Что ты чувствуешь сейчас?  
  
Что он чувствует сейчас? Исак не совсем уверен, но думает, что его не только покинуло напряжение, но и кровоточащая рана в его душе затянулась. Когда он думает об этом теперь, о том, чтобы действительно попробовать быть с Эвеном, в груди разливается то же тепло, что и раньше, только оно сильнее, так как теперь он не чувствует страха.  
  
— Я не знаю, — отвечает он, но при этом улыбается. — Он мне очень-очень нравится, так что…  
  
— Тогда, возможно, всё на самом деле просто?  
  
— Тебе легко говорить, — фыркает Исак, но в то же время внутренне соглашается. Юнас лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
— Но я прав, — продолжает он. — Да?  
  
Исак пожимает плечами, но потом кивает.  
  
— Да, — подтверждает он. — Вероятно, ты прав.  
  
Их взгляды встречаются.  
  
Раньше Исаку было больно думать, что быть лучшим другом Юнаса — это всё, на что он может рассчитывать, но теперь он вспоминает, как это на самом деле важно. Какое огромное значение это имеет — быть  _лучшими_ друзьями. Насколько это порой важнее, чем быть чьим-то парнем.  
  
— Я… э-э-э, — начинает он, снова утыкаясь в еду, чтобы избежать взгляда Юнаса, потому что Исаку всегда трудно признаваться в чём-то, тяжело произносить определённые вещи вслух, но Юнасу нужно это знать. — Ты не был плохим другом.  
  
Исак чувствует на себе его взгляд, но не поднимает глаза.  
  
— На самом деле для меня много значило, что ты был рядом.  
  
— Правда? — в голосе Юнаса слышится такая надежда, словно только этого он и хотел, и Исак снова поражается доброте людей по отношению к нему. — Разумеется, я был рядом.  
  
Исак пожимает плечами, потому что для него это «разумеется» как раз не очевидно, но для Юнаса это так, так что теперь нет смысла спорить об этом.  
  
— И прости, — продолжает Юнас, чем немного удивляет Исака. — Прости, что я не чувствовал к тебе того же…  
  
Немного неловко, что ему вообще приходится это говорить, но в то же время Исак думает, что понимает. Юнас беспокоится за него, а значит, он, вероятно, не слишком счастлив узнать, что он, пусть и косвенно, но виноват в той боли, которую испытывал Исак.  
  
Вместо того чтобы что-то сказать, Исак кивает, и они снова смотрят друг другу в глаза.  
В это мгновение всё, что произошло между ними, прошлое Исака пролетает между ними, и они безмолвно признают и отпускают каждый эпизод.  
  
Потом Юнас улыбается, а следом за ним Исак, и, возможно, так и должно быть.  
  
Пока они едят, Магнус присылает Юнасу смс, и, доев, они отправляются на встречу с друзьми, с Магсом и Махди, планируют вместе отправиться в скейтпарк.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что они напились в сопли и целовались в пятницу? — говорит Юнас по пути к месту встречи.  
  
— Нет. Что???  
  
— Ага, — Юнас усмехается. — Им обоим не понравилось.  
  
Исак фыркает.  
  
— Думаю, у Магса сейчас кризис под названием «Как мне двигаться дальше после Вильде». Как выяснилось, вариант влюбиться в близкого друга ему не подходит. Кстати, из последних новостей о нём. Он попросил Юсефа помочь ему устроиться на работу в детский сад. И он подумывает сменить специальность и стать учителем.  
  
— Вау, — поражённо выдыхает Исак. — Почему я ничего об этом не знаю?  
  
— Ну ты в последнее время не очень-то следил за новостями, — говорит Юнас. — Мы скучали по тебе, бро.  
  
Исак улыбается. У него прекрасно получается отгораживаться от всего, когда возникают проблемы, но на этот раз, когда он почувствовал, что готов снова противостоять миру, все его друзья оказались там же. Не ушли, а остались.  
  
— Как только почувствуешь, что готов вернуться, сделай это. Я хочу сказать, что твоё место тебя ждёт, — говорит Юнас. — Только скажи.  
  
— Ладно. Спасибо.  
  
Юнас кивает.  
  
— Конечно. Мы же друзья.  
  


*

  
  
Когда Исак вечером возвращается домой, Нура и Вильде сидят на кухне и о чём-то оживлённо разговаривают, глядя на экран телефона. На стойке закипает чайник. Когда девушки замечают Исака, они улыбаются.  
  
— Исак, — с энтузиазмом восклицает Вильде, и он вряд ли когда-нибудь полюбит этот тон, хотя сейчас уже не так возражает против него, как раньше. — Посиди с нами. Мы зависаем в Тиндере.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ага, — говорит Нура, доставая из шкафчика чашки — три, Исаку даже просить не пришлось. Она кладёт в них пакетики с чаем и заливает кипятком. — Вильде наконец решилась поменять настройки и указать, что ей нравятся девушки, так что…  
  
— А, — улыбается Исак, — понятно.  
  
— Ну… Совершенно нормально, что нужно время, чтобы осознать подобное, — сообщает Вильде. — Сана так считает.  
  
Когда Нура расставляет перед ними чашки с чаем, Исак старается не засмеяться из-за того, что для Вильде Сана является непререкаемым авторитетом в подобных вещах несмотря на то, что на данный момент встречается с парнем. Нура ловит взгляд Исака и улыбается, вероятно, думая о том же.  
  
— Ну конечно, — говорит она, снова усаживаясь рядом с Вильде и обнимая её за плечи.  
  
Исаку всегда нравилось, как она добра к людям. Иногда он ворчал на неё, а она ворчала на него, и поначалу они не были достаточно близки. Но потом, когда несколько лет назад она извинилась за то, что сплетничала о его ориентации, всё изменилось, и Исак сидел в гостиной вместе с ней и Эскилем, когда она рыдала из-за Вильяма, а потом призналась им, что думает, что лесбиянка, а немного позже он узнал о её отношениях с родителями.  
  
Тогда он почувствовал то же, что и когда узнал о ситуации в семье Вильде, или Эвы, или даже Эскиля, — мгновенную солидарность. Когда детям вдруг приходится вести себя, как взрослым — это необъяснимо сближает.  
  
— К тому же… — продолжает Вильде, нервно опуская пакетик с чаем в чашку и вынимая обратно, хотя теперь в этом уже нет смысла. — Вся эта ситуация с моей мамой… Это…  
  
Она замолкает, и Исак внимательно смотрит на неё.  
  
— Было трудно.  
  
Значит, вот о чём говорили какое-то время назад.  
  
На мгновение на кухне повисает неловкая тишина, потому что им тяжело делиться деталями собственных душевных травм, но потом Нура тихо усмехается и снова обнимает Вильде.  
  
— И не говори, — смеётся она, и Исак фыркает. Когда они смотрят на него, он пожимает плечами.  
  
— И не говори, — повторяет он. Обыденно. Словно это больше не причиняет боль.  
  
Допив чай и не забыв поблагодарить за него Нуру, Исак достаёт телефон и отправляет Эве сообщение с извинениями. Потом идёт по коридору к комнате Эскиля и стучит в дверь, приоткрывает её, услышав разрешение войти.  
  
— Ты в пристойном виде? — спрашивает Исак, держась за ручку, чтобы в случае необходимости снова захлопнуть дверь. Эскиль, лежащий на кровати с ноутбуком, возмущённо фыркает.  
  
— Думаешь, я бы разрешил тебе войти, если бы это было не так, малыш Иисус? — спрашивает он, и последние несколько дней между ними существовало напряжение, в основном из-за нерешительности Исака, так что сейчас он безумно благодарен услышать своё прозвище. — Как дела? Ты пришёл в двадцатый раз извиниться?  
  
— Не в двадцатый, — возмущается Исак, но Эскиль лишь отмахивается от него. Исак пожимает плечами.  
  
— Нет. Просто хотел… Официально сообщить тебе, что мне кое-кто нравится. — Эскиль улыбается, закусывает губу, словно это смешно, но он старается спрятать улыбку. Исак закатывает глаза. — Ты знаешь, о ком я.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Я знаю, что это странно, просто… Просто ты любишь такое… В общем… — Исак пожимает плечами, глядя на свои ноги, потому что не уверен, что когда-то привыкнет к тому, как сложно делиться чем-то личным и не чувствовать при этом уязвимость и желание спрятаться. — Это типа оливковой ветви.  
  
Исак бормочет всё это себе под нос, но, когда осмеливается посмотреть на Эскиля, тот улыбается, словно услышал каждое слово.  
  
— Ты очень милый мальчик, Исак, — говорит он, и Исак закатывает глаза.  
  
— Неважно, — отвечает он. Но Эскиль продолжает улыбаться.  
  
Когда он выходит в коридор, то видит, как Нура впускает в квартиру Сану. Когда они оказываются одни, Сана первой начинает разговор.  
  
— Знаешь, я не возражаю, — говорит она. — Ну то есть я знаю, что дело не во мне. Просто…  
Просто дело в том, что она поделилась с ним всем, когда у нее были тяжёлые времена, и в том, что ей, должно быть, больно понимать, что Исак не доверяет ей так же, как она ему.  
  
— Ты хороший друг, Сана, — перебивает её Исак.  
  
Её, похоже, это удивляет, и он снова думает о том, что нужно стараться чаще напоминать ей о таких вещах. Что людям нужно чаще думать о подобном.  
  
Однако мгновение спустя она улыбается.  
  
— Ладно, — удовлетворённо говорит Сана, и Исак с облегчением понимает, что по-прежнему может делать её счастливой. — Ты к нам присоединишься сегодня?  
  
— Нет. Думаю, мне нужно пойти поговорить с Эвеном.  
  
— Да?  
  
Её удивление ужасно наиграно.  
  
— Да брось, ты знала, что он мне нравится.  
  
— Хм… — Теперь она уже пытается тянуть время и не открывать свои карты, но у неё так плохо получается, что Исак смеётся, впервые за долгое время чувствуя себя свободным. Видя его реакцию, Сана тоже улыбается. — Ладно, я знала, — признаётся она.  
  
— Ага. Ты совсем не умеешь врать.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
Они улыбаются друг другу. А потом, перед тем как уйти, Исак сжимает её плечо.  
  
Оказавшись в своей комнате, он вытаскивает телефон из кармана и открывает переписку с Эвеном. Последнее сообщение в ней — то самое, где Эвен говорит, что хотел бы попробовать — так и осталось без ответа. И если раньше Исак чувствовал вину, глядя на него, то теперь он полон надежды, и оттого улыбается.  
  
Взяв телефон поудобнее, он начинает набирать сообщение.  
  
 _«Привет. Ты не спишь?»_  
  
Сегодня среда, и стрелки часов давно перевалили за десять вечера. Он получает ответ практически мгновенно.  
  
 _«Нет. У тебя всё в порядке?»_  
  
 _«Я в порядке»_ , — пишет Исак.  _«Я могу прийти? И поговорить?»_  
  
Далее следует долгая пауза, пока Эвен печатает ответ. Всё время, пока он видит на экране танцующие пузырьки, Исак надеется, что он будет положительным. Пришедшее сообщение оказывается длинным.  
  
 _«Серьёзно?»_ — спрашивает Эвен.  _«Да, конечно. Думаю, парни уже будут спать, но если ты позвонишь мне, когда придёшь, то мы можем поговорить снаружи, а потом подняться?»_  
  
 _«Хорошо»_ , — отвечает Исак.  _«Тогда я выхожу»._  
  
Эвен присылает сердечко. Красное.  
  
Когда Исак стоит на улице рядом с его домом, немного ёжась от холода, потому что он пришёл сюда пешком, желая собраться с мыслями, он думает именно об этом — о красном сердечке. Потом достаёт телефон из кармана, находит номер Эвена и набирает его.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Эвен, отвечая на звонок.  
  
— Привет. Они спят?  
  
— Да. — Из динамика раздаются какие-то звуки: скрип половиц, дыхание Эвена и шуршание ткани. — Погоди, я сейчас спущусь. Две секунды.  
  
— Хм. То, что обычно люди собираются сделать за две секунды, всегда занимает намного больше времени.  
  
Он слышит в трубке вздох, похожий на усмешку, такой тихий, что Исак не уверен, что Эвен хотел быть услышанным.  
  
— О, так ты один из зануд? — интересуется он, и Исак слышит звук закрывающейся двери, а потом шаги на лестнице. Теперь голос Эвена отдаётся эхом больше, чем раньше. — Даже не знаю, хочу ли теперь тебя видеть.  
  
— Ты уже спускаешься.  
  
На этот раз Эвен смеётся громче, достаточно для того, чтобы Исак был уверен, что он этого не скрывает.  
  
— Никогда не поздно повернуть назад, — говорит Эвен.  
  
— А ты хочешь повернуть назад?  
  
— Нет. — Исак видит, как Эвен преодолевает ступени последнего лестничного пролёта. Они улыбаются друг другу сквозь стекло, и Эвен делает несколько шагов к двери. — Я здесь.  
  
— Да, я вижу.  
  
Эвен закатывает глаза, но подходит ближе, мягко улыбаясь, и ищет взгляд Исака, смотрит внимательно, словно изучая.  
  
Спустя мгновение он прикладывает руку к стеклу, и Исак видит переплетение линий на его ладони. Он несколько секунд просто смотрит на это, а потом поднимает руку и прижимает к руке Эвена с другой стороны стекла — единственной преграды между ними.  
  
— Привет, — снова говорит Эвен, но мягче, чем до этого.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Исак кивает. — Хорошо.  
  
— А ты? — спрашивает Исак, и на этот раз кивает Эвен.  
  
— Да.  
  
На нём спортивные штаны и толстовка, в волосах нет и следа средств для укладки, пряди свободно падают ему на лоб, вызывая у Исака желание убрать их оттуда.  
  
На Эвене также куртка и кроссовки, но он не делает попыток прекратить то, что они делают сейчас, и выйти на улицу. Вместо этого они, разделённые дверью, продолжают стоять достаточно долго, чтобы свет на лестничной площадке погас.  
  
— Я обычно этого не делаю, — говорит Исак, потому что больше не хочет тянуть, желая перейти к главному. — Ну то есть я знаю, что уже говорил это, но… Я обычно всё делаю сам.  
  
Как и Юнас до этого, Эвен, кажется, понимает, о чём говорит Исак.  
  
— Окей, — кивает он.  
  
— И для меня всё это трудно.  
  
Вокруг этого всё и крутилось. Вокруг того, как Исаку трудно позволить себе решиться несмотря на то, что только этого он и желает. Но признаться в этом — уже что-то. Сказать об этом вслух — это уже что-то, потому что даёт надежду. Он словно признаёт этот факт и надеется на шанс измениться.  
  
Выражение лица Эвена смягчается, и он наконец улыбается.  
  
— Но ты здесь, — говорит он, и Исак, осознающий серьёзность происходящего, улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Но я здесь, — соглашается он. По ту сторону стекла Эвен подаётся вперёд, словно желая быть ещё ближе.  
  
— Я тебе рассказывал, — говорит он, теперь уже практически шёпотом, — что перестал считать, что лучшие истории любви должны заканчиваться трагедией?  
  
Исак качает головой, потрясённый значимостью, монументальностью того, о чём пытается сказать Эвен.  _Любовь._  
  
— И как же тогда выглядит хорошая история любви?  
  
Удар сердца, и Эвен переводит взгляд на их руки, ладонь к ладони по разные стороны стекла. Исак улыбается.  
  
Стекло между ними — это препятствие. Но его так легко преодолеть.  
  
— Открой дверь, — говорит он.  
  
Эвен поднимает на него глаза, и в них тоже светится улыбка, а потом опускает ладонь на дверную ручку.  
  
И открывает дверь.  
  
Какое-то мгновение они просто стоят, с улыбкой глядя друг на друга, без барьеров, разделяющих их. А потом Исак делает шаг вперёд, и ещё один, и ещё, пока не оказывается прямо перед Эвеном, и его ладонь теперь касается не стекла, а его щеки, и он приподнимает подбородок, выбирая правильный угол, и…  
  
Целует его.  
  
Наконец-то целует его.  
  
Через секунду губы Эвена расползаются в широкой улыбке, и Исак делает то же самое, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, и они прижимаются друг к другу лбами, чтобы дать себе минутку успокоиться.  
  
— Ты подарил мне киношный момент, — шепчет Эвен с благоговением в голосе, кончиками пальцев осторожно касаясь щёк Исака, словно он какое-то чудо. Смех вырывается из Исака, тихий, но такой настоящий, и он ласкает щёки Эвена и качает головой.  
  
— Тсс, — говорит он, и Эвен улыбается ещё шире. — Просто поцелуй меня.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
И он целует. Обхватив ладонями лицо Исака, нежно, мягко, наконец-то целует.  
  
А потом Исак обнимает его.  
  
Это крепкое объятье, потому что именно такое сейчас нужно Исаку, и Эвен, кажется, понимает это, потому что тесно прижимает его к себе. И они так и стоят, обнявшись, у подножия лестницы, и Исак чувствует себя уязвимым, и уставшим, и свободным — бесконечно свободным.  
  
Хорошо, думает он.  
  
Всё теперь будет хорошо.


	10. Эвен: Запасной ключ

Они целуются.  
  
За окном ночь, Исак пришёл к нему, и они целуются. Они лежат рядом на кровати Эвена, натянув одеяло на плечи, потому что в комнате холодно, целуются, стукаясь острыми коленками и улыбаясь друг другу в короткие паузы, находя чужие губы снова и снова.  
  
Эвен не может до конца поверить, что Исак действительно здесь. Что ему теперь можно делать это: гладить большим пальцем его щёку, прижиматься кончиком носа к носу, зарываться руками в его волосы.  
  
И целовать его. Просто целовать его.  
  
Исак не может сдержать улыбку во время поцелуев, и тоже прикасается к нему, гладит пальцами волосы, придвигаясь ближе, и ещё чуточку ближе, поднимает подбородок, прося о поцелуях, которые Эвен с радостью ему дарит, нежно, нежно, нежно, потому что ему хочется быть нежным с Исаком.  
  
Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, но в какой-то момент они оба откидываются на подушки, чтобы посмотреть друг другу в глаза.  
  
Лунный свет, льющийся из окна над кроватью, освещает Исака, и Эвен, словно повинуясь рефлексу, скользит пальцем по его щеке, по бровям, гладит по скуле, по подбородку, обводит контур нижней губы.  
  
Исак медленно расплывается в улыбке.  
  
— Что у тебя с носом? — шепчет Эвен немного позже.  
  
Они взяли паузу, и теперь вместо поцелуев Эвен пропускает сквозь пальцы пряди волос Исака, наблюдает, как тяжелеют его веки, словно он скоро заснёт. Правда, у Исака ещё достаточно сил, чтобы подаваться навстречу прикосновениям, и Эвен замечает это, то, как Исак впитывает ласку, как стремится к ней, будто тоже мечтал об этом.  
  
— Я родился без хрящика, — шепчет он в ответ. — У некоторых младенцев бывает такая аномалия.  
  
— Заучка.  
  
По-прежнему шёпотом. Изумлённый выдох Исака полон нежности.  
  
Эвен определённо в него влюблён.  
  
Наклонившись, он ведёт кончиком носа по переносице Исака, туда-сюда, вверх-вниз, медленно, так медленно и нежно, потом целует в нос с обеих сторон, а Исак снова улыбается, тихо фыркает.  
  
— Странно, — шепчет он, и Эвен улыбается в ответ.  
  
Исак такой открытый. Эвен удивлён, потому что Исак так боялся этого, и он думает, что в таком поведении есть что-то демонстративное. Решительное. Словно Исак отказывается поддаваться своим страхам и оставляет их позади.  
  
В какой-то момент Исак перестаёт открывать глаза, его дыхание успокаивается, пока Эвен продолжает касаться его волос.  
  
— Будем спать? — спрашивает он так осторожно, как может, и Исак мычит в знак согласия. — Подвинься ко мне.  
  
Исак так и делает. Подползает ближе, закидывает ногу на бедро Эвена, устраивается головой у него на груди, а рукой обвивает талию.  
  
— Доброй ночи, — бормочет он, уткнувшись ему в грудь. Эвен продолжает касаться его, гладит кончиками пальцев по спине, рукой зарывается в волосы.  
  
— Доброй ночи, Ис, — шепчет он, но Исак уже заснул. Эвен улыбается.  
  
Хорошо, думает он, откидываясь на подушку и закрывая глаза. Теперь всё будет хорошо.  
  


*

  
  
До того, как случилось всё, что случилось, Эвену нравились отношения. Романтика, мягкость, преданность, возможность баловать кого-то, просто чтобы вызвать улыбку. Традиции. Лежать, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, по утрам в воскресенье, или вместе готовить ужин по четвергам, или устраивать совместный просмотр сериалов.  
  
Потом в его жизни наступил период, когда страх затмил любовь. Но теперь, с Исаком, Эвен снова чувствует радостное возбуждение.  
  
На следующее утро они забивают на университет и остаются дома, и Эвен готовит им завтрак, по полной программе: омлет и бекон, а Исак сидит на столе во вчерашней футболке и спортивных штанах Эвена —  _в спортивных штанах Эвена_  — и наблюдает за ним.  
  
— Тебе помочь? — спрашивает он, когда Эвен добавляет ложку сметаны в яичную смесь.  
  
— Как сильно ты рассчитываешь на то, что я скажу нет? — интересуется Эвен, и Исак фыркает, легонько пиная его ногой в спину. Эвену это кажется настолько очаровательным, что он расплывается в улыбке.  
  
— Вообще-то я умею готовить.  
  
— Угу.  
  
— Я мог бы помочь.  
  
— Угу. — Исак снова его пинает, и Эвен, продолжая улыбаться, оборачивается к нему. — Ты мог бы помочь.  
  
Решив, что это уже неважно, Исак кивает Эвену, призывая подойти ближе, и когда он подходит, потому что как же иначе, Исак обхватывает его руками и ногами, прижимая к себе.  
  
Эвен кладёт руки ему на бёдра и целует в щёку, прижимается лбом ко лбу.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что часто настаиваешь на том, что является неправдой? — спрашивает он.  
  
Исак смеётся, чертовски мило хихикает, и Эвен наслаждается пониманием, что теперь ему можно за этим наблюдать, что теперь ему можно хотеть целовать его. Острые колени Исака обхватывают его талию, и у Эвена подгибаются ноги.  
  
— Заткнись, — отвечает Исак, но мягко, а потом прижимается теснее, поднимает подбородок, чтобы Эвен его поцеловал.  
  
Так что они целуются какое-то время. Довольно долгое время.  
  
Прежде чем наконец выпустить друг друга из объятий, Эвен снова целует Исака в щёку, просто потому что это заставляет Исака улыбаться. Так происходит и сейчас, поэтому Эвен целует ещё раз, и Исак закатывает глаза.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты продолжаешь целовать моё лицо, — отвечает он.  
  
— Да, потому что оно красивое. — Исак фыркает и краснеет. — Что? Тебе же нравилось.  
  
— Нет, не нравилось.  
  
— Ну да, — скептически тянет Эвен. — Нравилось.  
  
Исак просто смотрит на него, сначала с наигранным возмущением, а потом его взгляд смягчается, и веки тяжелеют, и он словно обмякает, и Эвен не может поверить, что он тому причиной.  
  
— Ну? Признай это.  
  
— Поцелуй меня, — просит Исак, и, может, ему не должно так легко удаваться сбить Эвена с мысли, но, видимо, у него талант. Разумеется.  
  
Эвен целует его.  
  
Что ж…  
  
Он продолжает делать это в течение всего утра.  
  


*

  
  
В тот первый день Мутта и Адам на работе, поэтому Эвен и Исак проводят его вместе, пытаясь понять, что стало с ними теперь, когда они могут целоваться и прикасаться, могут быть честными с самими собой и друг с другом.  
  
Именно Исак поднимает вопрос о том, как они расскажут о них друзьям, и Эвен снова поражён тем, что теперь, когда Исак всё решил для себя, его больше ничто не удерживает.  
В результате они посылают несколько сообщений. Эвен пишет парням, и Соне, и своим родителям, а Исак — своим парням, а ещё Сане, Эве, соседям по квартире и маме.  
  
Когда Мутта и Адам возвращаются вечером домой, они даже не скрывают улыбок и собственного воодушевления, бросаясь обниматься, и Эвен безмолвно благодарит мироздание, что Исаку нужно было пойти домой, и его нет здесь сейчас. Потому что Эвен, конечно, любит своих друзей, но сейчас испытывает некоторую неловкость.  
  
Вечером он отправляется ночевать к Исаку.  
  
На кухне Нура и Эва целуются, Исак о чём-то спорит с Саной, а Вильде разговаривает с Крис, но, когда Эвен заходит и Исак с улыбкой направляется к нему, он замечает настороженный взгляд Вильде. Когда остальные уходят, она остаётся с ними.  
  
Исак стоит рядом с Эвеном и вопросительно поднимает брови, глядя на неё, и Вильде расправляет плечи.  
  
— Мм, — неуверенно тянет она. — Я просто хотела извиниться.  
  
Когда Эвен недоумённо вскидывает брови, она отводит глаза. В результате именно Исак нарушает повисшую тишину.  
  
— За то? — спрашивает он, и Вильде кивает. Он поворачивается к Эвену, гладя его по спине, и кивает в её сторону. — Это та девушка, которая рассказала мне сплетни о тебе.  
  
— Ох.  
  
— Я просто хотела извиниться, — быстро тараторит она, словно боится, что он ей не позволит. — Обо мне раньше тоже сплетничали, и они говорили правду, но…  
  
Она пожимает плечами и поднимает на него глаза, и Эвен понимает. Сплетни были правдой, вот почему так больно. Потому что люди берут частичку твоей жизни, которая должна принадлежать только тебе, и распространяют повсюду, отбирая у тебя право на неё.  
  
— Как бы то ни было, мне нужно было молчать. Это личное дело, твоё дело.  
  
Эвен улыбается.  
  
Ему всегда казалось, что эта ситуация касается кого-то другого. Микаэля, или всего мира, или той его версии, которую он не узнавал, потому что горе настолько изменило его, что он стал невидим даже для себя. Но это его дело, его ситуация, его история, и, может быть, теперь это будет преследовать его чуточку меньше. Возможно, извинения Вильде небесполезны.  
  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает Исак осторожно, и Эвен благодарен ему за то, что он говорит об этом с лёгкостью, словно ничего такого не происходит. — С чего ты вдруг заговорила об этом?  
  
— Сана, — отвечает Вильде, и Исак смеётся. Эвен тоже усмехается, и Вильде мгновенно переводит на него обеспокоенный взгляд, и он решает, что пришло время просто посмотреть ей в глаза и пожать плечами.  
  
— Спасибо, что извинилась, — говорит он, и правда так думает. Вильде робко ему улыбается.  
  
На следующий день они с Исаком вместе отправляются в университет.  
  
Сначала они едут на трамвае, а потом идут от остановки к зданию, и Эвен берёт Исака за руку. Сначала Исак закусывает губу, будто пытаясь спрятать улыбку, но потом сам переплетает их пальцы.  
  
В груди Эвена разгорается огонь.  
  
Когда они доходят до корпуса Исака, Эвен притягивает его к себе и целует. Они оказываются у кирпичной стены, сцепив руки, не в силах оторваться друг от друга какое-то время, пока наконец не справляются с собой.  
  
— Пойдём вместе на ланч? — спрашивает Исак.  
  
— Нет, я пойду на ланч с другим бойфрендом.  
  
Исак закатывает глаза, а Эвен ухмыляется.  
  
— А что? Ты будешь по мне скучать?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— Я тоже буду скучать.  
  
Исак сияет улыбкой и прижимается лбом к его лбу, и Эвен чувствует, как его душа расцветает. Он снова влюблён и полон надежды, и он так боялся, что больше никогда не сможет этого испытать, однако сейчас всё выходит так просто, само собой.  
  
— Я хочу увидеть тебя во время ланча, — говорит Исак.  
  
— Ладно. Ты увидишь меня во время ланча.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ага. Куда же я денусь?  
  
— Ну не знаю. Пойдёшь куда-нибудь с одним из своих многочисленных бойфрендов?  
  
Исак дразнит его, и Эвен хихикает, потому что ему нравится, что Исак подыгрывает ему.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает он, и их лица по-прежнему так близко друг к другу. Он запускает пальцы в волосы Исака, и выражение его лица мгновенно смягчается. — Ты единственный.  
  
Он правда так считает. Он словно признаёт, что да, раньше в его жизни были другие люди, но сейчас есть только он. Исак. Единственный.  
  
Исак улыбается с довольным видом, и его щёки порозовели, и Эвен не может удержаться от соблазна поцеловать его снова.  
  
Когда он наконец доходит до аудитории, Микаэль, как обычно, ждёт его у входа с двумя стаканчиками кофе в руках. Эвен не может перестать улыбаться.  
  
— Успокойся, — говорит Микаэль, когда тот подходит достаточно близко. — Я ещё даже не спросил тебя о нём, а ты уже весь сияешь.  
  
Казалось бы, это невозможно, но улыбка Эвена становится ещё шире.  
  
— Я влюблён, — сообщает он, обнимая Микаэля, а потом откидывает голову и смеётся. — Микаэль, я так сильно влюблён.  
  
— Да, я заметил.  
  
— Я серьёзно. Не знаю, как перестать о нём думать. — Микаэль продолжает улыбаться, качая головой. — Тебе придётся конспектировать лекцию, а потом дать мне свои заметки.  
  
Микаэль фыркает от смеха.  
  
— Ладно уж, герой-любовник, — говорит он. — Так и быть, сегодня я сделаю это ради тебя.  
  
Когда они заходят в аудиторию, Микаэль сжимает плечо Эвена, заставляя того снова улыбнуться. Они усаживаются за парту, и Мик отдаёт ему стаканчик с кофе. А потом…  
  
— Хочешь расскажу тебе что-то интересное? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Конечно. Я всегда за.  
  
— Я признался, что я гей.  
  
— Что?  
  
Даже для Эвена это настоящий сюрприз, поэтому он мгновенно поворачивается к другу, внимательно всматривается в его лицо. Микаэль улыбается.  
  
— Своим родителям?  
  
— Да.  
  
— И?  
  
Микаэль улыбается шире.  
  
— И всё нормально, — отвечает он, и Эвен чувствует мгновенное облегчение.  
  
— Ох, Микаэль, — с улыбкой говорит он. — Это так здорово.  
  
— Ага. — Микаэль кивает, и в его голосе также слышится облегчение, и Эвен быстро обнимает его, потому что просто не может этого не сделать. — И он им понравился. Юнас. Они сказали, что им было приятно видеть его в мечети.  
  
Раньше Эвен ревновал, это правда, но сейчас он счастлив знать, что рядом с Микаэлем есть человек, который так его поддерживает. Он счастлив, что он не единственный, кто пытается двигаться дальше, оставив позади то, что произошло между ними, что так ранило их.  
  
— Конечно, он им понравился, — говорит Эвен, гладя Микаэля по спине. — Он отличный парень.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я счастлив за тебя.  
  
Выскользнув из его объятий, Микаэль кивает.  
  
— А я счастлив за тебя, — отвечает он.  
  
Они смотрят друг другу в глаза и улыбаются.  
  
Чуть позже Эвен получает сообщение от Исака. Тот присылает скриншот своего статуса отношений на Фейсбуке и вопросительный знак. Эвен улыбается и сначала дразнит его немного, напоминая, что Исак вообще-то должен сейчас слушать преподавателя, но потом сам заходит на свою страницу, открывает настройки и меняет статус.  
  
Несколько секунд спустя Исак присылает ему красное сердечко.  
  
— Большие новости на Фейсбуке, — говорит Эвен, пихая плечом Микаэль и показывая, что только что произошло. Тот ухмыляется. И вечером того же дня присылает Эвену сообщение, что тоже поменял свой статус. Со «свободен» на «встречается с Юнасом».  
  
Он вышел из шкафа. Конечно, есть ещё некоторые сомнения и возможность для отрицания, но по большому счёту он совершил каминг-аут.  
  
Эвен отправляет ему сердечко, а потом показывает Исаку сообщение. Эту ночь они снова проводят вместе.  
  


*

  
  
В пятницу они традиционно отправляются в бар, и пусть теперь всё иначе между ними, но некоторые вещи остаются неизменными. Они играют в бильярд.  
  
— Ну что, какие теперь правила? — спрашивает Исак, собирая шары и укладывая их в треугольник посередине стола, чтобы они могли начать партию. — Мы встречаемся, так что ты позволишь мне выиграть?  
  
Эвен фыркает.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает он, и Исак смотрит на него через плечо, подняв брови. — Я не собираюсь позволять тебе что-то делать.  
  
— Ха, серьёзно? — восклицает Исак, поворачиваясь к нему и явно собираясь подразнить. — И зачем мне тогда с тобой встречаться?  
  
Он открыто дерзит, и Эвен наслаждается каждой секундой.  
  
— Ну, может, потому что я красавчик? — подыгрывает он. — Из-за моего шарма а-ля Джеймс Дин? Из-за моих клёвых, обходительных…  
  
Исак скептически хмурится.  
  
— Что? Ты не считаешь меня клёвым?  
  
— Ну… — с сомнением тянет Исак и наклоняет голову, раздумывая над ответом. — Может, издалека?  
  
— Издалека?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Ты это говоришь, чтобы казаться милым?  
  
— Я никогда ничего не говорю, чтобы казаться милым, — отвечает Исак.  
  
— Ах да, конечно. — Забыв на секунду об игре, Эвен пользуется возможностью прижать Исака к бортику стола, придвинуться ближе, положить руки ему на бёдра, пока сам Исак обвивает руками его шею. — Я и забыл.  
  
— Хм.  
  
Эвен быстро выучил, что, когда веки Исака вдруг тяжелеют и опускаются, это означает, что ему надоедает разговаривать и хочется поцелуев. Именно так он выглядит сейчас, поэтому и притягивает Эвена ближе к себе за шею.  
  
Эвен подчиняется.  
  
Исак всегда хорошо выглядит, но сегодня он надел тёмные узкие джинсы и классическую рубашку, подчёркивающие его красоту, и Эвену очень хочется к нему прикоснуться. Однако они в публичном месте, поэтому он сдерживается, лишь прижимает большой палец к щеке Исака, заставляя приоткрыть рот шире, и углубляет поцелуй.  
  
— Ты раньше не носил такие рубашки, — говорит он позже, не выпуская Исака из объятий, но прекратив целовать, лишь слегка касаясь губами его рта. Исак, зарывшийся пальцами в его волосы, лишь что-то мычит в ответ. — Как думаешь, может, сегодня ночью мы впервые займёмся сексом?  
  
Исак фыркает и закатывает глаза, но при этом щёки его заливаются румянцем.  
  
— Вот из-за того, что ты это сказал, я теперь приму целибат, — говорит он, заставляя Эвена рассмеяться.  
  
— Ладно, — соглашается он. — Без проблем. Просто хотел сказать, что ты такой горячий.  
  
— Бля, да ты, оказывается, любитель пофлиртовать.  
  
— Угу.  
  
Ухмыляясь, Эвен наклоняется к нему, чтобы поцеловать, и Исак, играющий пальцами с волосами на его загривке, отвечает на поцелуй, притягивает Эвена ближе, ближе, ближе, и, хотя они только что дразнили друг друга, Эвен понимает, что им обоим хочется большего.  
  
Поцелуй продолжается какое-то время, Эвен полностью растворяется в нём, пока вдруг Исак не отстраняется от него и не останавливает Эвена, положив ладонь ему на грудь. Когда Исак начинает говорить, в его глазах плещется игривое веселье.  
  
— Я думал, мы собираемся играть? — заявляет он. — Или нет?  
  
И снова эта дерзость, в которую так влюблён Эвен.  
  
— Вообще-то ты мне до сих пор должен поцелуй в щёку за победу в пятницу, — напоминает он.  
  
Исак хитро улыбается, а потом наклоняется вперёд и прижимается губами к скулам Эвена, нежно, так нежно, и это было бы мило, если не тот факт, что он определённо делает это, чтобы раздразнить его, прекрасно зная, что может вить из Эвена верёвки.  
  
— Вот, — говорит он, а потом приседает и подныривает под рукой Эвена, освобождаясь из объятий, отходит к другому концу стола.  
  
Когда Эвен поднимает на него глаза, Исак ухмыляется. Чёртов любитель подразнить своего парня!  
  
В результате Исак снова выигрывает, но Эвен даже не расстраивается, он слишком занят тем, что пялится на него.  
  
Закончив играть, они снова подсаживаются за столик к парням, Эвен обнимает Исака за плечи, тесно прижимая к себе. Исак тут же начинает ворчать, споря о чем-то с Махди и Магнусом, и это продолжается до тех пор, пока Магс не говорит что-то, из-за чего он фыркает от смеха, хихикает, и Эвен чувствует переполняющую грудь нежность.  
  
Они сидят вчетвером, пока к ним не возвращаются Мутта и Адам с пивом в руках. Адам садится рядом с ними, заставляя Исака подвинуться ещё ближе к Эвену, за что тот хочет поблагодарить друга, а Мутта устраивается напротив, забрасывая руку на плечо Магнуса, с которым они успели завести шумную и тактильную дружбу.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Мутта, замечая взгляд Эвена. — Вы, голубки, не единственные, кто может обниматься и быть тошнотворно милыми.  
  
— Ты думаешь, мы милые? — спрашивает Эвен, и Мутта вскидывает брови, словно это очень глупый вопрос.  
  
Вместо него отвечает Адам:  
  
— Я совершенно уверен, что вы нанесли бильярдному столу непоправимый моральный ущерб, когда практически трахались на нём.  
  
— Заткнись, — восклицает Эвен, пока остальные смеются. Адам протягивает руку и треплет его по плечу.  
  
И всё же Эвен думает, что это приятно. Приятно быть влюбленным, приятно иметь возможность поделиться этим чувством, приятно, когда у тебя есть кто-то, о ком ты постоянно думаешь и к кому хочешь прикоснуться. Это приятно.  
  
Чуть позже в баре появляется Соня со своими друзьями, потому что Эвен её пригласил. И когда он обнимает её, а остальные парни здороваются с ней, она впервые оказывается частью их группы с момента расставания. Между ними больше нет ничего неопределённого или странного, всё предельно ясно — они бывшие, решившие остаться в жизни друг друга, однажды любовники, теперь друзья.  
  
Когда она идёт к барной стойке, чтобы купить пиво, Эвен подходит к ней, чтобы поговорить, и Соня поднимает брови, кивая в направлении столика, где Исак сидит с Элиасом, Адамом и Махди и из-за чего-то хмурится. Эвен не может сдержать улыбку, глядя на него.  
  
— Вау, — изумленно восклицает Соня. — Я хотела уточнить, он ли это, но, думаю, теперь это не нужно.  
  
— Заткнись. — Соня фыркает и пожимает плечами. — А как у тебя?  
  
Она немного отодвигается и смотрит ему за спину, и он понимает, что там есть кто-то интересующий её. Эвен оглядывается.  
  
— Эй, не надо так явно, — возмущается она, хлопая его по плечу, и Эвен смеётся, снова поворачиваясь в ней. Соня закатывает глаза. — Боже.  
  
— Ну и кто из них?  
  
— Высокий, — отвечает она. — Смуглая кожа, белая футболка. Он учится в бизнес-школе.  
  
— Хм. Он мускулистый, — замечает Эвен, разглядывая парня, и Соня кивает, закусив губу. Он смеётся. — Да ты реально запала на него.  
  
Она пожимает плечами.  
  
— Почему бы и нет, — говорит она, оборачиваясь к бармену, который протягивает им поднос с пивом. Она берёт один бокал и кивает Эвену, чтобы он сделал то же самое. — Он горячий.  
  
Эвен поднимает бокал и подносит к её, и Соня сначала закатывает глаза, но потом послушно чокается с ним.  
  
— Он горячий, — соглашается Эвен.  
  
Когда она берёт поднос с напитками и уходит, чтобы присоединиться к тому парню и остальным друзьям, Эвен взглядом находит Исака, смеющегося над очередной шуткой Адама, так громко хохочет, чем вызывает у Эвена восторг.  
  
Потом Исак, словно почувствовав, что за ним наблюдают, переводит взгляд с Адама и находит Эвена.  
  
Они смотрят друг другу в глаза.  
  
В этом есть что-то особенное, когда вдруг понимаешь, что вы ищете друг друга взглядами, а потом киваете на дверь, словно говоря  _«пойдём домой сейчас, вместе, только мы, вдвоём, одни»._  
  
Спустя полчаса Исак закрывает входную дверь его квартиры, и Эвен прижимает его к ней и целует.  
  
— Хм, кому-то не терпится, — замечает Исак.  
  
— Ну ты меня весь вечер дразнил. — Усмехаясь, Исак вопросительно поднимает брови, и Эвен копирует его жест. — Игра, флирт, «ты не принесёшь мне пива?», пока ты теребишь ворот моей рубашки?  
  
— Ах, это, — улыбается Исак, и Эвен фыркает.  
  
— Ах, это, — изумлённо повторяет он, и Исак невинно и одновременно дерзко улыбается и пожимает плечами. — Теперь всегда так будет? Будешь вить из меня верёвки? Я буду выполнять все твои прихоти, готовить тебе еду, и, не знаю, делать массаж головы, пока ты учишься на врача, чтобы спасти человечество?  
  
— Ну да, — отвечает Исак, и Эвен качает головой, но потом всё равно наклоняется и целует его.  
  
Оказавшись в комнате Исака, они помогают друг другу снять рубашки и джинсы, потом падают на кровать, и Эвен притягивает его в себе для новой порции поцелуев.  
  
Они никуда не торопятся.  
  
Сначала они просто целуются, и руки Исака скользят по спине Эвена, или зарываются в его волосы, или переплетаются с его пальцами над головой. Однако спустя какое-то время настроение меняется, и Исак начинает прижиматься пахом к его бедру, дыхание обоих сбивается, становится тяжёлым, прерывистым.  
  
— Эвен, — нетерпеливо выдыхает Исак, и Эвен покрывает поцелуями его грудь.  
  
Эвен обожает это. Он дразнит, прикасается, целует Исака, отмечает все детали, запоминает, что заставляет его задохнуться или наоборот задержать дыхание, какие именно ласки срывают стоны с его губ, потому что в конечном итоге ему хочется сделать всё, чтобы доставить Исаку удовольствие. Поэтому он скользит губами всё ниже.  
  
Когда через какое-то время он снова подтягивается наверх, волосы в беспорядке падают на лоб Исака, а его щёки горят ярко-красным румянцем, губы приоткрыты, и он тяжело дышит, и притягивает Эвена ближе.  
  
Простыня под ними сбилась, смялась от их движений, и Эвен не может поверить в происходящее, в своё счастье и удачу, он переполнен чувствами. Но, когда он снова оказывается в объятьях Исака, именно Исак осторожно убирает волосы с его лица и смотрит на него с таким благоговением, словно в Эвене сосредоточено всё волшебство мира.  
  
— Эвен, — выдыхает он, нависая над ним, и настроение меняется снова.  
  
Когда всё заканчивается, они лежат и с улыбкой смотрят друг на друга, потом вдруг начинают смеяться, откидываясь на подушки.  
  
— Это было неплохо, — Эвен гладит Исака по щеке.  
  
— Да, это было неплохо.  
  
Они целуются, улыбаются в губы.  
  
После того, как они привели себя в порядок и почистили зубы, они снова забираются в кровать и лежат на боку, глядя друг на друга.  
  
На этот раз окно над ними открыто, через него в комнату крадётся лунный свет, и они касаются лиц друг друга.  
  
Эвен проводит пальцем по брови Исака, исследует изгиб нижней губы, видит, как тот медленно моргает, удовлетворённо и расслабленно. Исак приоткрывает губы, чтобы поцеловать бугорок большого пальца, и, когда Эвен улыбается, Исак отвечает тем же, мягко, нежно.  
  
— Я понимаю, что прошло меньше недели… Ты думаешь, ещё слишком рано признаваться, что я влюблён в тебя? — спрашивает Эвен, чувствуя, как под его пальцем лицо Исака расплывается в улыбке. Когда Эвен накрывает его щёку ладонью, Исак придвигается ближе.  
  
— Это всё посткоитальные гормоны, — сообщает он, но и так понятно, что он не особо верит собственным словам.  
  
— Мы разве занимались сексом сегодня утром? — спрашивает Эвен. — Потому что тогда я чувствовал то же самое.  
  
Исак продолжает улыбаться, но прячет глаза, избегая взгляда Эвена, как до сих пор иногда делает, хотя уже не так часто, как раньше.  
  
— Что произошло? — отвечает он вопросом на вопрос, чем ещё сильнее очаровывает Эвена. — Я имею в виду истории любви, ну, в общем, почему ты передумал?  
  
Эвен вздыхает, возвращаясь мыслями в прошлое, но теперь, когда он лежит рядом с Исаком и ласкает кожу его щеки кончиком пальца, всё это кажется очень далёким.  
  
— Я был болен, — тихо говорит он, и Исак лишь внимательнее смотрит на него. — И из-за этого мне стало казаться, что в моей жизни теперь будет только плохое. И мне было страшно, что я не смогу научиться быть другим.  
  
Исак мгновение раздумывает над его словами, не отводя глаз от Эвена, но продолжая молчать, и Эвен знает, что Исак не всегда осторожен в высказываниях, но в данном случае тщательно подбирает слова.  
  
— Так не будет, — наконец говорит он. Вот так просто. — И ты сможешь.  
  
Эвен улыбается.  
  
Всего несколько слов, но именно в них он и нуждался.  
  
— Так не будет, — повторяет он. — И я смогу.  
  
Исак внимательно смотрит на него несколько секунд, а потом наклоняется, медленно, так медленно, и обхватывает ладонями его лицо, ведёт кончиком носа по переносице, прежде чем поцеловать.  
  
— Мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать, — говорит Эвен после того, как Исак отстраняется. И дело не в том, что он хочет этим делиться, а в том, что он не желает давать прошлому власть, какую имеют все секреты и недосказанности, грызущие изнутри, отравляющие собой доверие и привязанность, как случилось с ним и Микаэлем, с ним и Соней. — Кое-что грустное. Но прежде, чем я это сделаю, ты должен знать, что это в прошлом, что мне лучше, и что… Что я теперь в порядке.  
  
Исак снова протягивает руку, на этот раз заправляя прядь волос Эвену за ухо, заботясь о нём с тихой, полной доброты решимостью, которая так восхищает Эвена.  
  
— Ладно, — кивает Исак. — Но, если ты не хочешь произносить это вслух, я могу угадать.  
  
— Можешь?  
  
— Таблетки? — спрашивает он просто. Когда Эвен кивает, Исак заметно грустнеет, но не отводит глаза. — Хорошо.  
  
— Мне просто казалось, что всё в моей жизни стало неправильным, — говорит Эвен, впервые объясняя свой поступок. — И всё, в чём я находил схожесть со своими чувствами, было ужасно, полно трагедий и одиночества. И я был уверен, что разрушил свои отношения с Микаэлем, и с Соней, и своё будущее тоже, потому что мне пришлось уйти из школы. Наверное, я думал, что обречён на жалкую, несчастную жизнь, или на ту, в которой сложно будет что-то улучшить, и я просто…  
  
Он никогда раньше не говорил об этом вслух.  
  
— И поэтому я просто сдался.  
  
Исак кивает, стиснув зубы, словно старается не заплакать, но он смелый, такой смелый, потому что продолжает смотреть Эвену в глаза.  
  
— Но ты больше так не думаешь? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Нет. — Теперь Эвен может сказать это с уверенностью. — Я больше так не думаю.  
  
Он делает паузу, потом добавляет:  
  
— Никакого давления или чего-то подобного.  
  
В этом нет ничего смешного, и в то же время есть, потому что, если Эвен чему-то и научился в этой жизни, так это тому, что иногда вещи настолько нелепы, что над ними невозможно не смеяться. Исак улыбается.  
  
— Не смешно, — говорит он, но явно не всерьёз.  
  
Эвен тоже улыбается.  
  
— Мой отец ушёл, — выдыхает Исак.  
  
Эвен уже знал об этом, и какое-то мгновение он ждёт, что Исак продолжит, но тот молчит.  
  
— Я знаю, — говорит Эвен. — Ты мне рассказывал.  
  
— Да. Просто… — Пауза. — Дело не в том, что рядом со мной нет близких, просто, когда становится тяжело, я обычно стараюсь справляться с этим сам. Это…  
  
Ещё одна пауза.  
  
— Он ушёл, и таковы последствия. Для меня.  
  
В этих словах мало фактической информации, но Исак выглядит так, словно сказал что-то значимое, словно это очень важно.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Эвен. — Может, тебе стоит поговорить с ним об этом?  
  
— Нет. — Исак качает головой, и Эвен продолжает дотрагиваться до него, надеясь, что его прикосновения успокаивают. Ему кажется, что он частично понимает, о чём говорит Исак, не исходя из личного опыта, конечно, потому что у него всегда были прекрасные родители, так что, наверное, он никогда не сможет понять этого полностью. Но он может выслушать и готов это делать. — Он мне не нужен для того, чтобы двигаться дальше и меняться. Так же, как он не был мне нужен, когда я вышел из шкафа.  
  
— Ты хочешь делать это сам?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Исак снова качает головой, потом протягивает руку и позволяет своим пальцам нежно коснуться плеча Эвена, скользнуть по ключице к шее, прижать к ней ладонь. Он поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с Эвеном. В его глазах решительность, и Эвен вдруг понимает, что именно хочет сказать Исак.  
  
Он широко улыбается.  
  
— Ты хочешь делать это со мной? — спрашивает он, и Исак легко пихает Эвена в плечо, и краснеет, так что, видимо, это правда. — Ты хочешь.  
  
— И с другими людьми.  
  
— Хм.  
  
— Ну с Эскилем и моими друзьями.  
  
Эвен притягивает его к себе, пальцы снова в волосах, лоб ко лбу, и хотя Исак только что вредничал, сейчас его взгляд смягчается, он сам будто обмякает, прижимаясь к Эвену, лаская пальцами его щёку.  
  
— И со мной? — спрашивает Эвен, и на этот раз Исак не отводит глаза, остаётся на месте, словно гладит его тёплым взглядом.  
  
— И с тобой, — шепчет он, и Эвен улыбается, широко, счастливо, прижимаясь ближе, нос к носу.  
  
Он хочет сказать Исаку, что с ним может быть трудно.  
  
Он хочет покритиковать себя, потому что он до сих пор до конца не справился с виной за случившееся, по-прежнему работает над собой. Хочет сказать  _«возможно, ты найдёшь кого-то лучше»_ , или  _«ты лучше меня»_ , или  _«я не смогу дать тебе ничего хорошего»._  
  
Эвен не делает этого.  
  
Он влюблён, но недостаточно удачлив, чтобы иметь возможность притвориться, что это волшебным образом может всё исправить. На самом деле он точно знает, что может случиться, когда ты думаешь, что влюблённость может исправить хоть что-то или, ещё хуже, ожидать этого. Его жизнь не станет простой.  
  
Но он старается.  
  
Он старается научиться быть добрее к себе, делать разумный выбор, пытается не упустить шанс на что-то хорошее, потому что хочет верить, что заслуживает его.  
  
— В какой-то момент у меня обязательно случится эпизод, — говорит он серьёзно, и Исак весь будто подбирается, но кивает. По-прежнему играет с волосами Эвена.  
  
— Я знаю, — отвечает он. — Нам нужно поговорить об этом, чтобы я знал, что нужно делать, когда это случится.  
  
Он произносит это так просто, словно уже думал об этом, и Эвен медленно расплывается в улыбке, поражённый тем, как Исак, не сомневаясь ни секунды, встаёт на его сторону, предлагая себя и свою помощь.  
  
— Мы со всем разберёмся, — продолжает он, глядя Эвену в глаза и гладя щёку. — Я уже начал читать об этом.  
  
Теперь он улыбается, потому что ему смешно, и Эвен думает, какой же Исак потрясающий, и наклоняется, чтобы его поцеловать.  
  
— Но я хочу поговорить с тобой.  
  
— Исак…  
  
Исак выглядит таким мягким.  
  
— И я не думаю, что чуть меньше недели — это слишком быстро. По крайней мере не для меня.  
  
Лёгкая улыбка, а потом Эвен целует его.  
  
Целует его, потому что чувствует облегчение, и потому что у него сейчас всё хорошо, и потому что Исак даёт ему возможность поверить, что он не одинок, что они вместе, что у них есть неплохой шанс справиться со всем.  
  
Потому что он хочет, чтобы они справились, чтобы у них получилось. Потому что он правда думает, что может любить Исака долго-долго, и что Исак может ответить на его любовь, потому что он наконец позволяется себе надеяться. По-настоящему, искренне надеяться.  
  
— Ты такой романтичный, — говорит он.  
  
— Ты удивлён? — спрашивает Исак.  
  
— Я счастлив.  
  
Исак лениво улыбается, и Эвен уже научился понимать, что такая улыбка полна нежности. Он наклоняется ближе.  
  
— Я тоже, — говорит он.  
  
Когда они прерывают поцелуй, Исак устраивается у него на груди, прося объятий, которые Эвен с радостью дарит ему, обхватывая руками спину и целуя в лохматую макушку.  
  
В комнате тихо. Спокойно.  
  
Возможно, это и есть то умиротворение, которого Эвен так долго жаждал.  
  


*

  
  
Где-то месяц спустя он приходит на вечеринку к Исаку.  
  
Ещё рано, и Эвен заходит, используя запасной ключ, и, закрыв дверь, слышит звуки, доносящиеся из кухни, и решает, что туда и нужно пойти.  
  
Когда он заходит, то видит Исака, смеющегося вместе с Эвой. Стоит Исаку заметить Эвена, его взгляд мгновенно теплеет. Решив им не мешать, Эва извиняется и направляется к двери, по пути поприветствовав Эвена прикосновением рукой к руке.  
  
Они одни.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Исак.  
  
— Привет. Я притворяюсь, что не опоздал. Можешь мне помочь?  
  
Исаку нужно несколько секунд, чтобы въехать в происходящее, но потом он улыбается и закатывает глаза, словно Эвен ведёт себя нелепо. Эвен тихо хихикает, и Исак решает всё же подыграть ему.  
  
— Как? — покорно спрашивает он.  
  
— Мы заболтались?  
  
— Ага. Разве ты не звонил, чтобы зайти?  
  
Так как он точно знает, что последует за этим, Эвен широко улыбается. Исак освобождает руки, словно готовится пригласить Эвена подойти ближе, с улыбкой качает головой.  
  
— Запасной ключ, — говорит Эвен, улыбаясь ещё шире и на всякий случай показывая ему ключ.  
  
— Иди ко мне, — мягко говорит Исак, раскрывая объятья и поднимая подбородок, чтобы Эвен его поцеловал.  
  
Теперь круг замкнулся.  
  
Эвен делает шаг вперёд.


End file.
